Not Settled, I Settle
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: Rose is drowning in her horrible relationship with her husband. What happens when the handsome next door neighbor, Dimitri Belikov, makes an appearance and is hired to watch over her? Will she finally feel that passionate true love she's been missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa. I cannot believe I am doing this. I swore up and down that I hated the Dimitri/Rose pairing, but guess what I am doing. I am writing a Dimitri/Rose story! I have written stories before, but never for this pairing. So, please be nice to me, but to tell me your honest opinion. I had this crazy idea creep up into my mind just today. This is an Alternative Universe, All Human fic. I would love to hear what you have to say. I would love to turn this into a story, but I will not start writing more chapters unless I get enough feedback to continue. Please. Guys. Be kind, but be honest. I am cringing of what you will think. With no further rambles of mine. . .hopefully you can like this story. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead is owner of the VA details in here. **

**Chapter 1: Estranged Enslavement **

The designer jewelry adoring my hand gleamed as I reached for the phone vibrating against the glass dinner table. Having a phone was a new privilege for me, a privilege I found perplexing to use at times, and really, it was useless for a phone to be in my possession when the amount of friends I was allowed to keep in my company was ridiculously small. After I had received this call for four consecutive weeks, happening at the same time each evening, guessing the caller was not exactly complicated.

I answered the call, hearing his atrocious voice, a voice which frequently haunted my everyday life.

"How are you doing tonight, my little darling girl?"

I bit my tongue, restraining back everything unpleasant I desired to yell at Stan. "I am doing great, sweetheart. Are you joining me for dinner tonight?"

"Not tonight, sweet dove. I have to pull in a late night, something about a new business. I will be working all night on this paperwork. I was just calling to let you know, so you wouldn't be worried about me if I didn't come home. Just know as I work, you will be on my mind and I will be thinking of sleeping next to you, happy."

_I wonder why he doesn__'__t just say it__—__I _know _he is __"__working__"__ his secretary. _

"Oh, well. . .good luck on the deal. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, darling girl. I cannot go a day without seeing your beautiful face."

"I miss you, too." I sighed, daydreaming about the adventurous stories my best friend regaled me with, stating about some of her college adventures, and how she met her husband, how happy her life was, how happy her husband made her. If I at least had been given the opportunity to attend college, there was no doubt in my mind that I would be a tad bit happier in this life where happiness seemed unreal.

"I will see you tomorrow. Remember, doctor recommended you avoid meat because it makes you feel apprehensive. After you are done eating dinner, please avoid your books, so you can actually sleep at night. Have the house workers help you out with your bath, have them help you dress. Also, do _not _forget to take your birth control pills. You know kids will just ruin our beautiful marriage. Do you understand?" Everything in his tone had been sweet and gentle, as if he were speaking to a mentally unstable child, but the least three words, the words were filled with the authority he had.

He was my husband and he had all the power over me.

And if did not obey what he told me, the bruises his hands left on my body sure did help me remember who was boss.

"I understand," I said, already feeling like I had lost my appetite.

"Have a good evening, my little darling girl. I will see you tomorrow. Bye. I love you." Before he cut off the call, I heard catty whispers—I heard his voice on the line once more, "I have my staff watching over you and if you do not follow what I told you, my soft hands are always willing to give you a hint of my husband authority."

"Yes, sir," I said to Stan, using the title he ordered me to call him.

"Sleep well," he faintly whispered and again my ears caught the womanly talk, ending the call within seconds.

I crossed my leg over my other leg, feeling eyes on me. I took in my surroundings, noticing all of my husband's stuff watching me. Always watching me, as if I were some sick child who needed to be watched all day, every day, the whole year, even at times where I was supposed to have moments of privacy. I couldn't even be alone behind restroom doors. Everything I did, my husband knew. There was no escaping his entrapping and suffocating confines.

I set the phone down, back to its original place, grabbing my fork and picking at a meatless dinner salad. Although I had food in front of me, I was _starving, _craving something unhealthy and fulfilling. Sure, I was well-fed each day—but sometimes the portions of salads given to me throughout the day were not satisfying enough. And it was not exactly that I was hungry—I needed to live _my _life however I desired it to be, not live my life how my husband wanted me to live.

For show, knowing I had eyes on me, I took a couple forkfuls of my salad, delicately sipping on the white wine I had been served. One wrong move, something my husband did not like, I knew I would be in trouble and I would be locked up in my room once more, with Stan saying something like "You need timeout to think about your actions". To satisfy the eyes, I ate till there was but a few leaves on the dinner plate, choosing to drink the water instead.

"I am finished, feeling quite full," I informed Carver, one of the workers hired specifically for me.

"Are you sure, Miss Rose? You do not want anything else to eat?"

"No, thank you. As well as full, I am feeling tired. I need my bath and I need my sleep."

"Very well," he said, walking towards me, helping me pull out my chair and stand, taking hold of my hand, leading me up the stairs, slowly, as if he were scared I might trip over the four inch heels I was only permitted to wear, actually, four inch heels I was _required _to wear. Carver went even slower when he heard me breathe loudly, taking me to the bedroom I shared with my always absent husband, opening the door for me, going the extra mile to assist me in making my way to the restroom door. There, another one of my husband's workers was waiting for me, with the bath water already heated, just the way my husband loved my water's temperature to be.

"Thank you, Carver. July can do this work."

"July, are you sure you don't need my assistance in helping the lady inside the bathtub?"

When I had been introduced to this house as Mrs. Alto, he being the lovely husband, believing I was useless, had not a clue of how to take care of myself, hired personal workers who would aid me throughout our house much like a nanny would do. The additional attentive attention, was only moving for a few weeks of our marriage; now, I was irked—I was thankful I had helpful nannies as I grew, who taught me to go through a normal day of life.

"I am fine; I can help her by myself," July informed the hesitant to leave my side Carver. I was not the only one in this house who was reminded of the power my husband had within. "This is my job. . ."

I waited patiently as July stopped speaking before I spoke up. "Actually, I was wondering if you would accompany me for an evening walk. The night seems friendly tonight."

"Mrs. Alto, you would freeze out there."

"I will take a coat. Or two, if it eases your worries."

July cast a doubtful look towards Carver.

"The boss said to leave you to do whatever you wanted for a few minutes. I am sure he wouldn't mind a walk around the garden, with the whole bodyguard unit, of course."

I was thankful my proposal was approved—just for a few minutes, everyone kept reminding me. With a light sweater, a large coat that went to my knees, sweatpants that would not let one ounce of cold touch my legs, and boots that were capable of walking through snow, I walked out of the mansion that was considered my home, my home that made me feel if I were doing my time of house arrest.

My stability was losing a fight against instability.

I turned to my guard, with a request that was even more frowned upon than the last one. "Gabe, would you mind giving me a second alone? Just stay back a few feet; I will not leave your sight. Just a few steps and seconds alone. Please."

"If Mr. Alto finds out about this. . ."

"He will not find out. I am sure your people wouldn't want to feel the bad effect of his power, so I am sure they won't say anything."

"Mrs. Rose, please. I cannot give you this luxury. He will _kill _me if I leave you alone."

"I'll take the blame. He won't touch you. I swear."

The bodyguard, Gabe, stood tormented.

"He won't do anything to you. Please. If you were in my place, you would understand that I need some time alone."

"Fine. But I will give you only five minutes."

Mercifully, he stepped a few feet back.

I gulped in a couple of breaths of the cold evening air, the weather perfectly matching the feelings inside, a stoniness I had in my interior, quickening my pace, fighting off tears, or uncontrollable sobs. I needed to escape his controlling nature; I needed to save myself from this unsuccessful marriage where I always reminded that I was worthless; I needed to be free.

_My life is dull and straight to the point. What happened to all those beautiful details life has to offer? Smile for enjoyment, not for the enjoyment of others. Eat for the stomach of yours, not for the stomach of anyone else. Learn from mistakes, not learn of mistakes. Love with force, not by force. Make love, not make do by participating in a sexual situation. Have happiness come to you, not chase happiness that seemed nonexistent. Live free._

"Sorry to interrupt. But I have to take you back inside," Gabe said, coming to meet me where I had taken a seat on one of the metal benches, benches which were decorated with tiny diamonds, coming straight from a diamond mine. The metal and diamond benches were another extra detail my husband had done for me, hoping to comfort me in my new home. The benches were pointless, but Stan did what he pleased with his money. Besides, I had told Stan it would be wonderful if the benches shined with sparkly light as the sun shined with incandescent light.

My husband showered me with anything I wanted. . .but in the grand scheme of things, I was only one of his possessions.

Not his wife.

Or well, I was his wife, but not the kind that is stereotyped—where husband comes home from work and kisses her on the cheek, where husband treats her like a lady, where a husband is respectful to the wife, where a husband sees his wife as en equal, sharing decisions, where a husband was glad when his wife was pregnant, where a husband was a best friend, not some dictator who controlled every aspect of my life.

I couldn't live like this anymore.

I glanced over to my right and for the first time in the longest time, I felt shocked over the eyes on me. For the first time, the neighbor I had never seen before was standing at his window, glancing my way, with his hands behind his back. When he saw me looking, he tipped his cowboy hat down, bowing his head slightly down as well, giving me one last look, before turning on his feet and walking away from the window, in a grace a man his height possessed.

I was discontent. Why had he walked away?

Strange.

But it wasn't the last time I caught him looking my way, standing at his window.

I allowed for July to pull aside the covers and gently place them over me as soon as I was safe in bed.

I thought about life as I waited for sleep to overtake me. I always thought of how life should be for me each time I went to bed in hopes of my dreams coming true one day.

My life was unsure and unstable, but one thing was for sure, in my mind at least.

I was going to snap.

And pretty soon.

I felt the strange eyes on me again.

**Who do you think the man at the window? Dimitri will appear in the next chapter. **

**Actually, what did you think of this first chapter? **

**Remember, honest opinion. But don****'****t make me want to hide under my bed. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I adore all of you who take the time to read and review.**

**Take care:) **

**-Melissa **


	2. Chapter 2

**I sure had the response I had not been expecting. I am so happy and relieved people liked this story! And I still can't believe I am writing a Dimitri/Rose story! Ah. Anyway, I love it so much—the chapters are almost writing themselves on their own. Usually, I am done after 1000 words of writing, but now—I just can't stop. Thanks to you, to your excitement and enjoyment of the first chapter. Thank you again!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure loved writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead is owner of the VA details in here. **

**Chapter 2: White Rose  
><strong>

Normally, I rejoiced in the few first seconds of waking because I forgot who I was and how controlled my life stood. Today, though, I awoke to breathing against my neck, hands tracing patterns on my skin the silk pajamas revealed, lips kissing my exposed shoulders, feeling my defenses rise, the urge to hide for a few hours under the bed I was currently sleeping in prominent to me, anything to avoid Stan's presence. But to stay alive, I had to continue participating in this vindictive game, vindictive game where I was the victim who was always pushed away for being useless and worthless. I masked my desire to have Stan away, a desire I felt to see my husband _sleeping _peacefully inside a wooden box, with a smile specifically reserved for his self-image.

Stan decided to stop with his teasing, slipping his arms around my waist. "Did you miss me?"

"Unimaginably so," I told him. "All through the night, I wished you'd somehow be inside bed with me. I can't be without you for more than a day." _Lies. There were times I wished he never came back from impromptu meetings with his secretaries. _

"Is that so, little darling?" I nodded, for his sake, not feeling the desire to perform the I-am-the-perfect-wife act minutes from having just woken up. Stan loosened one of his arms from my waist, opting to run his hand through the hair he had July brush feverishly because he didn't want to see a flaw on me. "I promise—you will have me all for yourself for the remainder of the day."

"Wonderful," I said, wishing the uneaseI felt didn't show in my tone, or my facial expression. I was in no condition to be an actress all day, but I supposed it did not matter what I wanted—I had been faking interest of his wellbeing a month after he dropped the nobleman façade and turned into a stranger, a cold stranger who loved to destroy my world. What would I give for him to allow me the chance to show him I could be his equal? "But aren't you worried about missing a day of work? You will get behind. Actually, why did you take the day off today, if you despise getting behind in work?"

"Do not question what I do!" he yelled, tightly squeezing my shoulder.

I tried moving out of his way but he kept a strong hold on me.

"But if you must know, I had to fire my two secretaries. They weren't doing their job right."

Having been married to Stan for a while now, after hearing "they weren't doing their job right" so frequently in our years of marriage—fired secretaries meant both of the model-gorgeous secretaries had denied to join him in a threesome or had failed to satisfy him. Everyone in the company knew Stan had a "beautiful faced, gorgeous bodied" wife at home, but they also knew all secretaries were women who helped with his sexual favors.

"Stan, sweetheart, I know I don't know anything, but if you would just give me permission—I want to be your secretary—"

"Stop, Rose. Stop!" Stan screamed at me, stopping all forms of his touches from me. He shot from the bed, going to my side of the bed, taking me from the arm, forcing me to sit up and face him. When he was lecturing me, I had to avoid eye contact, I believed it was some lift to his self-esteem, or else he would find a way to make my gaze drop to the ground. "I can't give you another chance because when I tried to teach you to be _useful_, another man was intimately staring at your body."

A small part inside me exploded, meeting Stan's eyes with my own, going so far to stand up to be neck to neck with him. Stan was short enough that I was able to manage it without using those ridiculous, dangerous looking stiletto heels that were mandatory for me to wear. Not for the first time, I wondered what he would do if suddenly unleashed the anger I had been hosting inside me for a while now. According to my father, I had been a fighter when I was younger—rage I was still fighting—would his tall and thin body be a match for my anger?

"You never have given me a chance! And every time I visit your workplace, you have me dress in clothes appropriate for a conservative woman attending a funeral. If the man was staring, it probably was due to the loose body length skirt you had me wear."

"Do not yell at me," he exploded, vein in his forehead visible because of his anger. "I am your husband."

"Stan, what does that matter? A husband should allow for his wife to take control and care for herself, no matter how disappointed he is in her choices of living."

"You will shut up now," Stan commanded, already raising his hand as if he were going to slap me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, rhetorically and a little psychotically. The beast in me was raging, raging wildly; it was in no desire to be tamed. "You already hit me. What else are you going to do to me, Stan? You already have me feeling if I were living in a prison. I can understand if you would try and make my life miserable, but it is already miserable, so your attempts would be futile." I felt wonderful inside, telling him what I had been hiding inside since I had married him.

"Shut the hell up!—I have had enough of you. I took the day off to give you attention but I see you are not worth taking the time off work. At least the female population working beside me has me satisfied. I am leaving. I can't stand your worthless ass right now."

Laughs arose from me, escaping my lips for some unknown reason. A minute of laughing made me realize I was laughing at him, at his weakness. Despite how tough he acted around me, he had no idea how to control what the anger inside me caused me to transform into, the shooting gun I had become.

"Yes, Stan, leave. That is all you can do. Walk away from anything that causes you trouble. Leave. Hide in your office. Go crazy on all the secretaries you want."

Stan reached out his hand slapping me, doing it again and again until I shut up and calmed myself.

Tears meant for my own misery overfilled my eyes and spilled to the floor.

"Leave," I whispered to him once more, hoping he would walk away just as he always did, still fighting my anger. "I can't stand you right now."

There was a glimpse in Stan's eyes as his finger reached out and wiped the tear off my face. I knew he felt guilty over hitting me and making me cry. Those small details, the rare details I would see in Stan, details that reminded me he had once loved me—I chose to stay for those small details. The anger inside bubbled once more, wanting to evaporate and fall upon anyone who was in sight.

Stan threw both arms around me, pulling me close, stroking my hair.

The desire to cry was gone; a desire to murder him was replaced.

"I hate yelling at you and hitting you," he said, almost if he were speaking to a child he'd just finished punishing, a weak child with crying eyes. Stan pulled away and kissed my forehead, smoothing my hair down again. "Hey, you are beautiful and you are worth more than all those secretaries I have. Those secretaries of mine are only there to make my workday go faster. I love you and I would never want you to leave me."

I stayed quiet, just wishing he would leave.

"I love you," Stan repeated.

"Thanks?"

Stan gripped my arm and brought me closer to him. "I love you. Now, kiss me."

"I haven't brushed my teeth."

"It is my first rule that you always look acceptable for me, and if you do not appear appealing for me, make sure your personal hygiene is adequate."

"I'll have to be dirty more often. Hopefully you can stay away from me."

Stan held me away from him, at arm's length, dragging his gaze over my form, scrutinizing every inch of my "inadequate" appearance. "You disgust me. How could I have married you?"

Stan, mercifully let go of me, taking his perfect self out of our bedroom door and out of our house. When I was sure he was gone, after preparing my appearance for the rest of the day, I shadowed the footsteps he had taken, standing at the foot of the stairway. All of his workers stared up at me, wondering if they should help me down, or stay rooted in place. Carver, the one assigned to all the labor that required my personal strength, such as standing, walking, etc., began to make his way towards me.

"Stop. Don't. I can do it by myself. All of you stop staring! I am not some sick child that needs help." _I was sure acting like what I had just described. _"Please. Get out of my house. I don't need your help and your criticizing stares. I don't need you, so leave. Get of my house, out of my eyesight. I can't stand any of you right now."

Stares landed on me. I could almost hear their thoughts: _Poor girl has lost all forms of sanity. Schizophrenia has taken over her. _

I broke into a run, running down the stairs, angered once more. "I said to leave the hell out of my house and keep away from me. I don't need you. He doesn't need you. All of you are just as useless and worthless as I am. And very replaceable." My outrage could not be held inside, so I grabbed an expensive vase that had been a gift from Stan's bitch mother and tossed it at the worker closest to me. The vase, it was something Stan actually valued. "Get the hell out! All of you."

All of the workers gave me a glance of pity and hate as they scuttled out of the house. But one worker, he braved the mess and smiled at me, opening the door, motioning for me to get out.

"I don't care what you do so as long as you come back and allow for me to stay here. I know you crave liberty, who wouldn't living with a man so horrible?—so I will give you liberty, for as long as you want. I will make up all the lies in the world, protecting your ass. We're not going to play _idiot _here—I see how he treats you. Hell, I want you to go and laugh at his face, behind his back."

"What will you say?" I asked, staring at the door, the escape I had been wanting for a while now. To come to think of it, I hadn't been out the front door for a year now. I couldn't go anywhere near the front door, but the back door, I could go out however many times Stan permitted because it was fenced, but a group of bodyguards had to follow every move I made.

"That his workers had some sort of rebellion and left you alone. After all, is he going to be all those replaceable workers or his most trusted employee, who is me—blah, okay. I see the _want_ on your face. Go anywhere you want." Before I could leave, he touched my shoulder, winking at me. "We're allies here."

He saluted me—_I would have to ask for his name later on—_as he bent over and cleaned up the mess I had caused by throwing the vase.

I ran, stupidly, once more, cursing the heels. If I broke one of the heels, now that was something that would have _everyone _unhappy. But running, even in dangerous heels—it was freaking amazing, because I ran with the knowledge that I had finally broken free of my cage, finally, figuratively, slapped Stan in the face. I slowed my walk; it did not matter that I might be paying hell for this freedom later, but I was content, happier than I had been in _years_. The weather, the day, the day was beautiful—really, it could have been hailing and I would have thought it beautiful.

I lost track of time, but I knew for sure that no more than five minutes had passed, and I knew I was still on the grounds of the Alto mansion. The house was large—it took anyone about five minutes to cross the whole front yard, but a part of the house took on a weird angle, making it easier for, uh, neighbors to look through windows to see what was happening next door.

I had barely made it safely out of my mansion perimeter when my heel caught in the dirt, sending me flying to the ground.

_Life, you are really funny. _

I stayed on the ground, resting against my side for a few seconds, laughing, wanting to cry in frustration. I had lost my mind, even more profoundly so.

Laughter I had assumed could not be tamed immediately stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

_No. Stan has come back for me. No. . .he is going to kill me now—_

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask me, a voice that was strangely erotic to my ears, a voice filled with a faint, nameless accent, so unlike the voice that had been controlling my life for our marriage years. "No, I think you are not alright."

Waiting for no more communication, the guy reached down and lifted me in his arms, effortlessly, righting me till I stood.

"I would carry you, but I know you are a strong woman." He put my arm over his shoulder as he helped me limp, or try to walk.

I looked up towards the sky, in hopes of catching an idea of where we were going. Just because I hated my husband and wished to leave his side or for him to fall off a cliff or accidentally trip in front of a moving bus—that did not mean I wanted to be kidnapped by a stranger and possibly live a much worse life. Instead of catching a glimpse of the direction we were traveling, I caught look of the man's gorgeous face.

I stared a little too long, considering how long we had known each other.

Stan was rough on the eyes, while this man was easy on the eyes, with almost light but dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had rough features, but not the disgusting and intimidating ones of Stan's. My newfound acquaintance was beautiful. But. . .not everything had light. This man's face was the face of man trying to repress any emotion from showing on his face, as if he were discontent with his life. Even though I always was, I hated seeing people down.

I held back my feelings, wondering why I could hold back now, and not when I was on the verge of being killed by Stan's wrath.

It was just. . ._this man _made me feel calm, because he saw me as an equal.

The place and time finally caught up to me; I noticed we were inside—his home, could it be?

He helped me into a chair, immediately hurrying to a nearby room, returning with a white bag.

"First Aid kit," he informed me, kneeling before me.

I was transfixed by everything he did, even if it was only a small movement, such as him taking off the stilettoes.

"You watched me from your window," I blurted out.

"You won't be able to use these any longer," he said, putting my heels safely in my lap.

"You watched me from your window," I repeated, hoping to get his attention.

He scarcely looked at anything above my feet.

I was still oh-so! fascinated by this mysterious character; I had no clue how to react.

I gave up on the window thing. "What is your name?" I chose to ask instead.

"Well, that is all I can do for your wound. Seeing a professional doctor, I would advise for you to see a doctor," he told me, standing back up and going to sit in a chair near a bookshelf.

His short replies reeled me in even more.

"Thank you, uh?. . ."

"Call me Belikov."

"Great. I will call you that. . .Belikov." I smiled over at him, receiving nothing but a move of his lips in return, no full smile. I glanced around myself, his house was beautiful, or well decorated; he had probably hired a designer who charged five digits per hour that was spent decorating; Stan sure had hired somebody who was paid ridiculously to furnish our home according to fashion. The house's inside beauty caused me to be not in my sane mind for I muttered, "I am lonely. . .are you lonely?"

Belikov looked out his window, nothing coming from his mouth.

"Lonely world we live in—those are beautiful!" I saw a vase of white roses at his table, seeming lonely, striving for life. To those roses, I could relate so easily. Stan always sent me stargazer lilies because he believed roses were overrated and too depressing and he wanted nothing negative decorating our homey house where we shared our "perfectly beautiful marriage". What he didn't know—he was the negative to our marriage.

"You like roses?" he asked in that quiet manner of his, accent still so unknown to me.

"I love them!" I squealed, glancing back at the roses. "My husband, he hates roses, so I can never have them around the house. As a matter of fact," I stopped talking for a second, feeling a blush creep up on my face, "this may be biased—I love my name because. . .well, it is—"

I never finished. But he did.

"Your name is Rose. I know that."

I didn't question him. Stan loved to talk, me being one of his popular subjects. He had married the richest man's daughter.

I glanced back at the vase of roses. "God, those white roses are too beautiful."

Belikov stood up, gracefully, going over to the white rose floral arrangement. He pulled a rose out from the vase, inspecting the flower with mild interest. "You think this is beautiful?"

I nodded, wishing I could take one of the roses home with me. Speaking of home, I needed to get back home, or my prison home.

Belikov raised a brow. "Rose, you have no idea what beauty is."

"That white rose. . .it is beautiful."

Belikov said nothing as I stood, realizing I could walk easier now.

"Well, I must be home. To put it mildly_, _husband is unexpected and always has me on a leash."

He opened the door for me as I departed, thanking him for his help, the white rose that was sort of symbolic to my life, the rose I longed to see in my bedroom each time I awoke, still in his hand.

I walked carefully this time, taking my time entering my home. The mysterious worker that had stayed behind with me was chewing on a piece of steak when I strolled into the dining room. He didn't even glance up when I stood in front of him.

"First thing first, what is your name?"

"Awesome, that is my name—just kidding, but it should be. Blah. The name is Kellan."

"Kellan, I will ask Stan to give you a raise."

"Nah, it's cool." Kellan eyed me as I eyed the steak he was eating. He stopped eating, pushing a different plate towards me. "I made you breakfast. Eat up, princess."

I took a small bite of meat. "It is cold. . ."

"From here on out, no more babying from me. Eat it cold. Toughen up. It's a hard world."

I was halfway through the cold steak, much to Kellan's amusement, when the doorbell rang.

Kellan looked at me, after I had set my expectant glance on him. "Princess, I am not going to get that. We agreed to no more babying."

I stood up, only happy to oblige. I loved taking care of myself.

With nobody around, I opened the door.

I was disappointed and quite irked to find nobody standing there.

I looked around and down. . .finding a beautiful white rose placed neatly on the doorstep.

**Aww. "You don't know what beauty is." Do you think that is the start of something? **

**Well, share the thoughts once more! I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Thanks so much. **

**And take care**

**-Melissa **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to an awesome reader for pointing out a mistake of mine. Anyway, I wrote "Dimitri" instead of "Belikov." Rose doesn't know his name yet. **

**Again, I thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story. I was going to update Thursday, my Thursday, but after taking about a million tests, my mind was not feeling so great. I did manage to type 2000 words for you, but I felt with your kindness, that was not enough for an update. I hope and keep on receiving the wonderful comments you keep on giving me because truly, they make my day and encourage me to write faster and longer. Well, I wish for you to enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Richelle Mead owns all the VA detail in here. I own the rest. **

**Chapter 3: At My Door  
><strong>

"You look pretty tonight," Stan told me, scooting closer to me as we shared a nice, candlelit dinner _he _had prepared, seeing as my rebellion had all the ex-personnel fired. With looks filled with love and warmth from him, I had trouble adjusting to the time and place, to my situation. Being the only employee that had stayed behind, Stan had ordered Kellan for help because he did not want his wife living with dirty hands. And graciously, Kellan had served me two "glasses of water". Oh, but he and I both knew—a glass was filled with white wine.

I imitated the oh-I-am-so-in-love look and turned to Stan with a smile, picking at the salad I had been served, my mouth craving the marvelous steak I had eaten earlier.

Stan reached over to me, touching his fingers against my straight, no wrinkle hair. "I always notice but I am forgetful of telling you this—you have beautiful hair." My silky hair slipped out of his hand, forgotten, as he leaned down to grab something from the floor. Looking at me, he slipped a long, white box toward me. "For being such a marvelous wife, I bought you a rewarding gift."

Stan opened up the box and the necklace inside gleamed feverishly. Not all the shinning jewelry, all the expensive gifts he had bought for me could amount to the beauty I saw each time I walked into my bedroom and noticed the white rose in a small vase on my bedside table, close to my bed.

"Oh, a necklace." I would have added _it is so pretty!—_because it really was—but he commanded me to think everything he bought me as pretty and I _had _to think it was pretty. There had been a time when Stan had designed a special necklace for me. When he placed the special necklace on my neck, I wanted to freak because it had been the fur of a raccoon around my neck. "The necklace shines an awful lot."

"What else do you expect? It is an expensive piece of jewelry." Stan shrugged. "An expensive item, such as this necklace, such as yourself, needs to be showed off, which is why, when I am working, I brag about having you."

"You do?" I asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yes. All day, you are on my mind. And I am sure with how much I talk about you at work, I am sure you are on the mind of others. I'm also sure you grace the mind of many men who desire to be in my spot. Seriously, who wouldn't be jealous of me? I have a beautiful, Miss America wife and a job many would kill for. Plus, I have a killer body."

I bit my lip, hoping to fight off laughter. "I could think of a man," I told him, adding the _who would laugh at you _mentally.

"And I know women are jealous of your position. Married to a man that belongs on the cover of a magazine."

"Absolutely," I told him, thinking of the neighbor, _and _thinking Stan only belonged on the cover of a magazine that opposed abusive partners in marriage.

"Here. Let me put this on you." I gathered up my hair and turned around so Stan could fixate the necklace on my neck. The necklace hung too low, hiding between my breasts. Stan's sickening gaze slid down, his face twisted in the most _hungry _look, almost animalistic; a look that sent shivers down my body, not the good shivers, the shivers that said _RUN!_

"Beautiful. I can't tell if the necklace makes you more beautiful, but no, you are beautiful without the necklace as well." Stan leaned back and admired me. I recognized his look. He wanted to take me to bed. "But even more so beautiful you are when you have nothing on."

Appetite lost, I pushed the plate of food away from me. With a forced and fake smile, I returned the look Stan gave me. I had to please him—intimacy between us meant him going away for a week or so on a business trip, which no doubt would include those gorgeous secretaries he loved to hire. _One more night you have to endure him, he'll be gone, and you'll have liberty for a week. _In my fake look, I added as much charm as I could to seduce him into my bed, pretend he pleased me for a few minutes, fall asleep in his lanky arms, and wake up to an empty bed and easier life.

Stan grabbed my plate, seeing as I was finished. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I told him, confused.

"I saw you walking with a limp. Kellan told me that those traitor employees had hurt you."

I pulled out my most dramatic face, hoping I could get the waterworks working. "They did. . .one even went as far as to push me down the second to last stair. Of course, I fell and hurt my ankle."

"I am displeased." Stan stood up, kneeling beside me, kissing my ankle. When the hell had Stan turned into such a mother hen, caring husband? He looked up to me, taking my hands in his. "I am so glad nothing worse happened, my little darling love. I would have died if something happened to you."

I had to thank Kellan for thinking of this; I had completely forgotten about my aching ankle. Thinking of Belikov sure had me distracted.

"I am alright."

"Not enough. . .I am going to be gone tomorrow, but I will have Kellan take you to see the doctor, alright?"

"Yes, Stan." I wanted to smash the glass plate against his face. "I think that is enough worrying about me."

"No. You are the most important person in my life. I need to worry about you because I love you."

I smiled down at him, wondering why my good friend Belikov hadn't been standing at his window tonight. I even risked a glance as Stan kneeled in front of me to see if he was looking. Nothing but a closed curtain my eyes captured, with no hint of life. I looked back down at Stan, giving him another of my false smiles, going so far in my acting to touch his cheek and stroke his skin, pressing an intimate kiss on his lips. If I had learned something from this marriage, from Stan's rules—resistance was not the way to go, if I wanted to enjoy the rest of my life without bruises.

"I promise after I come back, I will hire valuable employees, whom I know will not rebel. I want to keep you safe." Stan stood up, moving to rub my shoulders. "Darling little love, are you exhausted? I am sure it was a long day for you."

"I am exhausted, sweetheart."

"Head upstairs and refresh yourself for sleep. In the meantime, I will take these dishes to the kitchen skin, rinse them, and clean them." Stan explained everything he did, in detail, again treating me as if I were a child learning everything her parent did. "I'll be by your side in countless time."

"Okay, sweetheart," I said, making my way upstairs to our grand master bedroom, feeling abused, even if his hands were not making any contact with my body at the moment. Stan only touched me because he had the power to do it, not because he wanted to touch me, to make love to me. Although I know he took pleasure in controlling me. . .I wished things could be different, that there could be love behind every look, kiss, touch. I would not complain one bit of being married with him, if he would _just _love me. In the serious way. No games. No secret lovers. No. . .pretending.

Unsuccessful of find a pretext for avoiding any contact with Stan tonight, after brushing my teeth, I went directly into my closet filled with fashionable but modest clothing. Ten minutes later, dressed in a retro-looking silk gown that went down to my ankles made out of the most horrible color combinations, lingerie at its most conservative, I emerged from my closet. In my neon green and pink polka dot gown, I did a small twirl for Stan who waited shirtless for me against the bed.

Stan smiled at me, being the perfect gentleman, though I could tell it was forced. Wonderful. Anything that would put off his mood, I would be optimistic about.

"Sweetheart, I wore this just for you. Please tell me you like it. It was a gift from your mother. I thought wearing it would make this night even more wonderful."

"I love it on you, my little innocent love."

I held back my psychotic laughter. I wondered if he still would think I was innocent when I thought indecent thoughts about the mysterious, but definitely gorgeous, neighbor.

Stan reached for me, pulling me down with him, setting forceful kisses against my lips. He pushed me under him, as he undressed himself, commanding me his "little darling love" to take off the "ridiculously beautiful" gown and to lay back while he took her on a "wonderful ride". I would never use the word "wonderful" to describe how Stan tried many of his twisted fantasies on me, just for the sake of showing me how much control he had over me, how much he disliked having me around, how much I disgusted him, how much he hated me. I wanted to scream, scream loud and hard, scream until there was no more oxygen in my lungs.

Much like every day of my life, I closed my eyes and pretended I was with another man, a man that knew what I loved. Stan being the age of thirty-three, having ten years of experience on me, he had never known what made me smile, truly smile, the smile I _wanted _to smile that grew from the heart, not a smile I faked. Being the man he was, I was sure Stan would never give an attempt at giving me true happiness.

Therefore, I always pretended.

_Just a few more hours of this, Rose. Just a few more hours. You can live just for a few more hours. _

Stan's loud whispering caused me to wake up earlier than I had been expecting. For the sake of my wellbeing, I feigned being asleep.

"Mom. . .you know she is just a throwaway girl. Rose is my everything. . .you were the one that encouraged me to marry Rose. . .despite what anyone thinks, I do love her. . .but the lady I met in"—there was frustration in Stan's voice. Even with all the hard attitude, he was just a man. A man that should leave me alone. I pretended I was waking, stretching, yawning, preparing to open my eyes. I could hear Stan closing the door slowly, going fast down the stairs.

When he was _officially _gone, and I opened my eyes, I was at peace. Mornings after our "connecting sessions", I could not stand the sight of him and every part that made up _me_ hated him with a passion and desperately wished he would be inside a building that had just experienced an explosion. I hated Stan. I came to the conclusion that being miserable in my bed was sure not going to help my situation. I rose from the bed, taking myself to the shower to cleanse myself from any signs of him.

After my wonderful time in the shower, I was depressed once more, struggling for my sanity inside my bedroom. I noticed my breath created fog stains on the glass windows as my face pressed against the glass, debating how to start my celebrations of Stan's absence. I look toward my backyard for inspiration. The turquoise water of the long, gleaming pool in the backyard called to me. Perhaps the cool water and spring weather against my skin would help rejuvenate me.

My words were proved true when I slipped inside the refreshing water.

I breathed out sighs of relief for a minute before I took off in neat laps around the pool.

I was more than grateful my always absent father had taken the time out of his busy schedule to give me swimming lessons.

As I did my laps, my eyes caught sight of what they had been seeking and wishing out for not so long ago. I paused in my actions, keeping my actions casual, noticing that the only employee who had lingered behind had set a glass of _something _near the pool. Throat slightly parched, I swam to the drink, standing up, drinking the—I took a small swallow—of lemonade and vodka. Bless the ever kind Kellan. But my curiosity could not be held off any longer, for my eyes focused on the neighbor's window.

I shook out my hair, smoothing it down, prettying it up. My life being a complete and total mess was not a good enough pretext to have my too tall, too dreamy, too gorgeous, neighbor be a witness of my messy appearance. I struck out a pose, leaning against the side of the pool, sticking out my chest, hoping to appear cool and confident, as I reached for my drink once more. The lemonade and vodka glass close to my lips, I dared another peek to the window.

Belikov stood there, never blinking, simply observing.

_You have lost all ability to seduce men, Rose. What happened to the wild girl of high school? _

Stan destroyed _her _when he married me the day after I had graduated_, _the Rose that had been up for anything my friends suggested, even instigating the thrilling situations.

Dissatisfied with myself, I watched as Belikov disappeared from the window.

Manly laughter behind me destroyed my confidence.

The scream I had been holding inside before escaped my lips; I jumped like a startled cat. "Kellan, you frightened me!"

"Good. I like making women scream." Kellan grinned, taking a seat on the concrete beside me. Ignoring him, I turned back to the window, wondering where my peeping tom had gone. Kellan followed my gaze. "Ah, the princess wants to go on a small escapade with the neighbor. Well, you are going to have to give him more than a window peek. Unless he is one of those rare men, where nothing in the world could compare to his lady. Rare men, I am one of those. Though I will admit I would do anything to—please dismiss my crude language, princess—tap the life out of that beautiful ass you have. . ."

I laughed. "I am almost naked in the pool, come and get me."

"Too easy for me, princess." Kellan smiled, standing up.

"Kellan, I love you for being my accomplice, but please do not use that god-awful nickname for me."

"Alright, uptight, tightass, wannabe perfect, rich girl. But in return, you must promise to not use that rich girl vernacular you love to use. I did not have the greatest education. I went to public school, not a private school. I hate big words."

"Vernacular? I would classify the word as professional."

"I'll be honest, it is the only word I know." Kellan made a face. "Please. What did I tell you about the rich language? Use slang words."

"Yes, sir."

"Christ—I am not your husband, or master. I am your accomplice." Kellan squeezed his eyes shut. "I swear, if you don't use the language I am used to, I am going to drown you in this pool."

"What do you want me to say?"

Kellan looked at me for a second, eyes lighting up. "Tell me, in descriptive and suggestive words, what you want to do _to_ and _with_ the neighbor."

"To start with. . .I want to know what he has hidden under the indestructible façade. Next, I want to undress—"

"Howdy, people! What beautiful morning this is!"

Kellan and I both looked toward the approaching, lanky guy coming toward us. Kellan shot up, making his way to the guy. As my bodyguard, he needed to protect me.

"Can I help you, sir?" Kellan asked, imitating the strong bodyguard pose.

"You sure can't help me, but I sure can help the pool. I am the new pool whippersnapper." The pool "whippersnapper" smiled at Kellan, but his smile soon faded when he saw me in a bikini inside the pool. "Oh, darn. The liquor bottles have exploded. I can leave and come back later if I am interrupting something."

"And who hired you?" Kellan questioned, putting a hand on the guy's shoulder when he wanted to come closer.

"I have forgotten, my mind does not work so great—crap, what is his name? Oh, right. . .Ron Don Jon Tom Ton Con Won Conic hired me."

I saw Kellan relax. The man was no fake; the name the guy said was the exact name Stan hired people with, the secret code he used.

"Right, well, get working on the pool." Kellan walked back over to me, helping me out of the pool, throwing a towel at me when I was out.

I glanced over at the young man. He was a pretty boy, party boy, type of guy, with emerald green eyes. When he noticed my curious glance, he gave a small whistle. "Sweet, the boss is married to this rose bush? Nice." The guy extended out his hand and I took it, shaking his hand. I had to laugh. He was the cutest and most curious person I had ever met, the gap between his teeth making him much cuter.

Kellan, sensing no harm, leaned over to me and whispered, "I am going to leave you with the pool boy for a few seconds. I have some business to take care of."

"Sure, just remember your sanity after my death won't be so secure."

Kellan winked at me, jogging away from me.

The pool guy stared after Kellan, whistling once more. "Damn. Married and a lover."

"Nothing like that." I sat on one of the pool chairs. "I can't even be outside right now. If my husband found out, he would lock me up inside a small closet for the rest of my life."

"I know that life. My mother used to live it all the time when she was married to my father. She told me her life returned when she left him."

I looked over at the cute character. "That is the life for many women, sadly—tell me, what is your name?"

"Pool Whippersnapper Adrian Ivashkov, miss."

I smiled at him. "I hate to be so observant and right in your face, so excuse me if this brings offense to you but—I love the splitting between your teeth!"

"In less complicated words, you love the crack between my teeth."

"I do, I really do," I told Adrian, exploding in laughter. "How adorable. I have never met a more curious stranger. Gah—I need to stop laughing. How rude on my part." Adrian grinned at me and my giggling started once more. "I am so sorry for laughing at you. It is just. . .I never had so much humor in so long."

"I am glad you're laughing." Adrian admired me for a second. "I love seeing ladies laugh. I may have a crush on you. Just a crush, because I'm happy to tell you, I'm married to my beautiful wife, named after an Australian place."

"Well, I may have developed a crush on the neighbor," I admitted.

"Pity us," he said. "Well, I must get working. Money does not come so easy for me as for you rich folks."

"But living this life, it is not easy for me."

"We can't complain. At least we are not living under a bridge."

"Sure." I started to make my way inside the house. "Good luck cleaning the pool."

"Thanks, miss." I watched the cute Adrian for a few seconds longer, laughing softly when I heard him say, "I swear, in another life, my hands did not do manual labor."

As I turned into the mansion, I bumped into Kellan.

"You insolent person, why did you insist on scaring me!"

Kellan rolled his eyes. "You have thirty minutes to get yourself pretty. I invited someone over for lunch."

"Oh, God, really? We haven't had a guest here in years!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a lunch guest. Casual lunch. So don't pull out your lavish ball gowns or the glamour jewelry and the exaggerated makeup. Nice shirt and jeans will do."

Excited like a teenage girl receiving her first love letter, I ran up the stairs, into my bedroom to prepare myself for this lunch. I dared a wistful glance toward my neighbor's window, seeing nothing I wanted to see. Taking off the modest bikini, I entered my shower, warm water hitting me immediately. As soon as I was done with the shower, I entered my playroom, my closet, and slipped into a casual, spring sweater dress. Satisfied with my appearance, I head downstairs, finding Kellan fixing dishes on the table.

Right when I was about to take a seat, I heard the doorbell.

"Don't just stand there and look at me—open the door. Don't make the lunch guest wait." Kellan took a seat right as the sound of the doorbell rang. "And please, if it is a man trying to shoot you, make sure you close the door. I don't want Stan to have my ass if somebody shoots you. He already chewed me out for that small paper cut on your ankle. Christ, he is such a drama queen."

"Paper cut? My ankle would not stop bleeding for a few minutes! Thank Belikov for fixing my ankle."

"Belikov? He won't tell you his name? That is funny." Kellan began to laugh. "I know the guy for ten minutes and I already know his life history."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go answer the door."

"History? What kind of history?"

"Go answer the damn door, Rose." Kellan put a hand to his forehead, shaking his head. "Man, I do so hope the shooting guy is standing at your door."

Throwing him a dark look, I went to the doorway, opening the door, receiving the shock of my life.

"Good afternoon, Rose. I did not know what to bring for lunch, but I did bring you this, since I know how much you love them."

I saw a white rose again, but this time. . .Belikov stood in the doorway, holding the white rose in his hand.

**Don't you just love Kellan? Oh, what do you think is going to happen?**

**Please. Review. Reviews let me know you want me to continue the story. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**And take care**

**-Melissa **

**Who wants to be kind enough to leave me the tenth review for the last chapter?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for not updating sooner. School work, my Adrian/Sydney story, and my original have been demanding my attention. I wanted to write this story, but my mind was not giving me the ideas, either. And I don't like chasing after ideas, no, they have to come to me. With no further rants from me, I give you this chapter. It is short, compared to the previous ones. I have to say, this chapter. . .is the start of the smuttiness that will be present in almost every chapter. The start of Rose releasing the Demoness inside. **

****I don't own. Richelle Mead gets paid to write these books. I just like borrowing her characters and making my "it would be cool if. . .and practicing my horrible writing skills.****

****Chapter 4: Not So Casual Invitation  
><strong>**

Upon seeing Belikov at my door, I stood stunned in the doorway. The billion, and counting, words that had been implanted in my head since the day I was born completely vanished from my mind as I saw Belikov standing at my doorway. I should have said something, something friendly,_ something_, but unfortunately, his looks were too distracting for I was sidetracked by his charming looks, similar to those of a god, or anything equally as mystical and beautiful. My God—I had never been left so speechless_._ I was wonderstruck, completely desiring to swoon and wake up in his arms.

"Ah, Belikov! My good friend!" Kellan called out from the casual dining room, saving me from the embarrassment of a no-conversation, no actions, _standoff_ with Belikov. "Come on in. Excuse the princess. She can get a little speechless at times. Especially if she likes what she sees in front of her."

To that, Kellan's words, I began to a feel a blush creep up to my face.

"Rose, Rose. . .please step aside so your date could walk into the house and not feel unwanted standing in the doorway. Plus, it is rude to keep someone waiting."

"Date?" I echoed, still rooted in place, still making such an unworthy fool of myself.

Kellan shook his head at my sluggish mind. "Yes, date. Your husband and master decided no guests unless they bring business. A date is business. To me, at least."

Belikov raised a brow, looking down at me with an almost-absent amused smile, the tiny smile making my heart beat ridiculously fast. I wanted to obscure myself from the world in that second, to hide in the storage closet inside the kitchen; I was absolute absurdity as the moments flew by, with no capability of speech, or actions besides breathing, and staring, real intense staring. And Belikov, he had his gaze fixated on _nothing_ besides myself, eyes wandering around my facial features, but always returning his looks to my eyes.

I cleared my throat, my mind clearing as well. I stepped aside, attempting to regain control of my sanity. Looking at me in an indescribable way, indecipherable, almost erotically, equally as sensual—I had more than several indecent thoughts filling up my mind—Belikov proceeded to place the rose in my hands, uncurling my fingers easily when he realized my hand was frozen. My fingers could not keep hold of the rose and it dropped to the floor. Flustered, I bent down to grab it from the floor.

Belikov had a neutral face but his eyes expressed everything his face did not show.

"You can go on ahead," I told him. "I need to help out Kellan in the kitchen. And I'll take the chance to put the lovely champagne bottle you brought inside the cooler."

Kellan gave me the most innocent smirk as I passed him with an unkind glower. "Darling head on, I need to wait for my date and I will meet you in the kitchen."

Hiding in the safety of my kitchen, I was free to _think_. I wanted to, and I was aware how unladylike it was—I wanted to take Belikov to the bed upstairs. Well, if we could manage to prolong the trip—we would probably end up on the living room couch, or the grand dinner room table as it was the place of lesser distance. Or if I really wanted to be daring, I am sure the ground of the entrance would not mind having Belikov and me on top as we went wild on each other.

_Oh dear God. . .please help me not think about getting naked with the neighbor on the floor. Stop. Stop. _My mind remembered what kind of man I was married to and I was not so hesitant to think about all my indecent fantasies. _Mmm_. . .in my lusty mind, I began to wonder how Belikov would react if I invited him over for an evening swim, no lights, no clothes. I could imagine his hands on me, running his hands down my arms, touching parts of my body better left unmentioned, while I lifted up a leg, wrapping the leg around his waist, as our wet bodies slid against each other, and accidentally slid into each other.

I resisted the temptation to lick my lips, biting down on my lip, hoping the pain would fight off the erotic fantasies, to curb this carnal desire. I never had thought about any other man besides the excuse of a man I was trapped with. _Would this abrupt desire ever fade? _No. And I _would _do something about this sudden _want_. After being restrained in Stan's chains for so long, I was breaking free, slowly but surely. The tall and gorgeous neighbor sure helped the chains have a looser hold; I was positive Belikov would be the reason why these chains would snap.

The kitchen was decorated in dull colors and I knew the white rose would bring beauty to the boringness of the room where blessed meals were prepared. Besides, I knew Stan would most likely freak out over the rose; I wanted him to have a small panic attack. I placed the champagne bottle Belikov had brought along inside the refrigerator, after setting the white rose on the counter. Champagne could be useful and tasteful. . .for a midnight swim scheduled in a few hours with the gorgeous male neighbor. . . .

"I worked my ass off on this. . .the food better be tasty. It will hurt my ego if it is not."

I glanced over my shoulder at Kellan, my fantasy high gone for the moment. "At least you know how to cook. I am sure it will be tasty."

"I will teach you, don't you worry, princess." Kellan winked at me as he lifted a large platter from the counter. "Now, if you would be kind enough, help me take that blue salad bowl out to the dining room."

"Salad?" I made a face.

"Stan said you had to eat salad with every meal. See, not to break your master's laws, I will serve you salad with a steak sandwich on the side. We aren't technically breaking the law; just bending it a little."

"Kellan, I love you." I grinned, reaching for the aforementioned salad bowl.

"I, unfortunately, cannot say the same. But it beats you wanting to kill me for setting you on a date."

"I can't say anything because I know I will love this setup."

Kellan nodded, eyes full of mischief. "I will leave you two alone for a while. Get cozy. Get to know each other. Get naked, if you please."

"Wow, I think you read my mind. I was just thinking about that, getting naked with him."

"I knew there was a sinful side to you, princess—no, _princess_ has gotten old. I know there is a sinful side to you, _Sin._"

Kellan and I were on _amazing_ terms when we reached the dinner table, setting down the plates. In no time, Belikov, Kellan, an unknown female, and I lunched on the steak sandwiches Kellan had kindly prepared. I took small bites, savoring each piece, trying to decipher each taste; I was not allowed this luxury often and it was best to enjoy it while I could. It was when I was about halfway through my sandwich when I had the mind to pay attention to the conversation of the table.

". . .your legs look lovely and long in the revealing dress you are wearing," Kellan was telling the female who was delicately picking at her food.

_Kellan and the female are the only ones in involved in conversation. I guess he is keeping up his act of a good date. And I am just lagging behind. _

A bit embarrassed with myself, I looked over at Belikov who seemed enthralled with his food. He was distraction enough to be the cause of my appetite subsiding. I enjoyed watching him, every last detail of him. The way his eyebrow would raise slightly at the conversation Kellan and the female were involved in; the way his brown hair fell over his eyes slightly; the way he _chewed _was very amazing to me.

Belikov's eyes somehow found themselves on me, openly observing me the way I had just done with him, keeping his face with no emotion. Timidly, after a brief encounter of our eyes, I looked down, heat rising to my cheeks, heart racing inconsiderably fast, emotions within me stirring feverishly. The emotions I felt coursing through me were nothing I had ever felt before. Could I possibly be falling in love? I did not know what love was—Stan forced me to "love" him and I did not know what was real.

What if I was falling in love?

What if I was falling in love.

Or maybe I was in deep lust, not love.

I believed I was in lust—love couldn't happen this fast, could it?

I lifted up my head to look at Belikov once more; his eyes remained where they had been when I had bashfully glanced down at the table.

Belikov looked at me for far too long; I enjoyed it far too much.

"You weren't this quiet when I met you," Belikov commented. _If only he knew how loud my thoughts are. _He looked at me again—actually, he wouldn't stop looking at me—with a "lip twist", or what you could call an almost nonexistent smile on anyone else. I know if he ever were to smile at me, a full smile, I knew I would most likely faint. Or perhaps believe I had died and woken up to find a beautiful angel in front of me.

"I don't know what to say?" And that was true. Either I only spoke when I was asked to speak, I was always told what to say, or I was told to shut up. But oh yes, I had once been a Demoness, with a mouth that no one could control; she was hidden now. And she most definitely would come out of hiding one of these days. The Demoness Rose was already beginning to come out—the indecent thoughts of mine were proof enough. I could almost feel her, trying to break free.

The day she wanted to break free, I would let her.

"You can ask me those blunt questions of—hold on a second, excuse me." Belikov rose from his chair, pressing his phone to his ear, making his way to the living room, away from our curious ears. Even sitting right next to me, I could have never deciphered what he was saying because he was speaking a different language. The call was kept short, professional. After he was done, Belikov put his phone away, returning to the table; he remained standing, though.

"Kellan, Rose, thank you for the lunch, but you will have to excuse me. I received a business call—to keep it simple, I have to make arrangements. Now, please enjoy your lunch. I will be on my way." Kellan had the biggest grin on his face when he noticed me stand and follow Belikov to the door, fixing up my boobs. What man would not enjoy a good cleavage show?

I beat Belikov to the door, opening the door for him, stopping his exit by standing against the doorframe.

"Do you really have to go?"

Belikov's eyes stayed focused on my face.

_Your slutful ways do not work anymore, Rose. _

_Shitface Stan needed to die for fucking me over_—I was sure Kellan would freak out if he heard my thought of that second.

"Yes, I do. My old boss told me he finally had a job for me, a job I actually like doing. Not this rich business stuff—too dull for my liking. I constantly find myself lost." Belikov gave me a lip twist. "I should get going."

"Wait a second. . .I have another invitation for you. If you're not too busy this night, I would like for you to join me in a swim."

This man had a lot of control. It was not easy to ignore things right in your face. I am sure if Stan was here. . .he would have undressed the female showing off her upper assets in his face. It was wrong and horrid to think so—but somehow I wished there was a part of Stan in Belikov. Stan lost control very easy and Belikov possessing that quality. . .I could imagine how easily I could get my way with Belikov.

"After dark? Aren't you afraid of being alone with me in the night?" There was a threat to his voice that I found strangely erotic.

"What is there to be afraid of? I have experienced many adventures. I was allowed to live a little before I married my shrewd husband. I know how. . .men work."

"I am glad," Belikov said, with another lip twist. "A woman should settle, not be settled."

"I agree." _I was forced to settle; I hadn't wanted to settle yet. But my mother. . ._I was glad she was out of my life now.

"I must go, Rose. This job is important for my life right now."

"See you later?"

"I'll see you tonight." He gave me one those lip twists and he was off.

I looked down at myself, wondering if I still had admirable traits. I straightened out the material over my breasts once more, not for flirtatious reasons this time, hoping to make myself look more presentable.

And while I was basking in my indecision, I just so happened to look up when Belikov was winking my way, giving me the fullest smile.

My heart almost stopped beating; the angels were singing.

_Hmm, this man wasn't as oblivious as I pegged him to be. _

Accidentally screwing Stan over could be a lot easier than I imagined it would be.

**Who would love to see Stan screwed over? **

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback I have been receiving! **

**And remember, I will give you sneak peeks of the next chapter when I reply to your review:) Plus, reviews let me know you want me to continue. **

**Take much care**

**-Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**dIMITRILove: Thank you! I will most definitely continue this story! **

**OMG! I went to a Lady Antebellum concert! It was amazing. When the trio first came out, I shed a few tears. . .it was awesome. Just wanted to get that off my mind. **

**I am not going to apologize for taking so long to update. I took a week off Fanfiction writing because "my enemy" (the original story I have been writing for a year and counting that does not want to be finished) needed a few words written. Or chapters. I wrote about three chapters, all with a worthy word count. I love writing, but after writing those chapters, especially with those two snappy characters of mine—things can get wild. No more to say. As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VA details in here. **

**Chapter 5: Hired For Me **

"Turn around."

I turned around.

"Turn back around."

I turned back around.

"No. I don't like that. Too conservative. I have seen women that have three decades on you wear scantier bikinis."

I was annoyed. With that mood infiltrating my mind, I turned around so fast, so unexpectedly, or at least Kellan never expected it, and grabbed something from my bed and tossed it at Kellan.

"I am tired of you. You told me you would give me advice on the bikini and you have given me nothing! You are useless."

"Beautiful. Beautiful." Kellan laughed, throwing back his head. "You just gave me the biggest boner of my life! You should be feistier."

"I do so hope you don't die in a fire," I muttered, turning into my closet, closing the door behind me, deciding to pick out a bikini for myself. Kellan was awesome; his fashion advice was not awesome. I stripped once more, and hopefully for the last time that evening, changing into a bikini a fashion wife, one of Stan's coworker's wife, had gifted me with. In the mirror, I knew a man could not resist me with that bikini. The bra was strapless, my breasts holding for dear life, dangerously close to falling out. The bottom piece was low rise and left little to the imagination.

I walked out of the closet again, fixing my hair so it would be a little bit wild.

I was feeling a little bit wild myself.

"Oh dammnn. . .I am seriously not lying anymore. Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. I am not kidding anymore—I have to restrain myself from banging the fuck out of you." I did not even have to look lower than Kellan's waist to see he was not kidding. "No matter how hot she is, I will not do the boss's wife. I will not do the boss's wife. I will not. . ."

"Shame. I would not have minded the roll in the hay with you." I turned back around, to the mirror, looking at myself once more. There was no doubt in my mind this mysterious Belikov would deny a sexual escapade with me. And hell, even if I had to "massage" it out of him, I would know his name by tonight, but not after screaming out "Belikov" a couple of times. "Are you sure this looks good on me?"

"Get away from and I won't try anything sexual on you."

"If you must. . .that neighbor you brought earlier would not mind you guys—I know you will love my terminology—fucking like bunnies. She seemed quite the sex goddess."

"Dimi—oh, shit."

Shocked, I turned over to look at Kellan. He knew this mysterious character's name and he had not told me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Kellan. I will make your fantasy come true if you tell me his name."

"I did not say anything."

"His name starts with a D. . .you were going to say it but you stopped yourself. Tell me," I begged. "Kellan!

"_Belikov _is going to have the pleasure of having a sex _Demoness _in his presence tonight."

"Damn you, you big pest. If you do not tell me his name, I am going to crush you like a cockroach until I hear you crunch under me and watch all your insides spill."

Kellan had no reaction to my threat but infinite amusement. "That is my princess. I love hearing you talk dirty."

"Tell me his name," I begged. "Please."

"Why? I know he will tell you himself."

"You asshole."

Kellan winked. "I would love to do your ass. Well, I must go now, hot stud—or lassie, or fucking girl. I'll get things ready for you 'cause your lover boy is here."

"Where?" I asked, mystified.

"He is at the door."

"How the hell do you know this?"

"What is the point of having a bodyguard if he doesn't know what surrounds his charge?"

"I have no idea what you just said, but you may go."

"Don't come out until twenty minutes have passed," Kellan said, retreating my side with a wink and a salute.

Twenty minutes later, I walked out of my prison home, making my walk a bit seductive in my stilettoes, champagne bottle in my hand. My visitor sat inside the bubbling in-ground Jacuzzi, leaning back relaxed. Christ, there was no more fooling around; I would be having this man tonight, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter—_all _of him. I licked my lips, almost tasting the desire on my lips. Tonight I would give up control of my rational senses to the hands that wanted to take me away towards the sinners side.

My legs in stilettoes must have been something to look at because his eyes appreciatively looked at my legs, the gaze slowly traveling up my body, admiring, never pausing. When they landed on my eyes, when we made eye contact, I knew I was not the only one feeling heat inside.

"Good evening, ma'am." He gave me a lip twist with the greeting. The greeting did not do much, but the way he delivered the words did. Every word dripped with seduction.

"Back at ya, sweet _and_ sexy mister," I replied, winking. I was going to say something a bit less provocative, but hey, why not be straight to the point? Life was too short. What if he never knew I had been attracted to him? I set the champagne bottle on the small, patio table and resumed my walking towards him. "I brought this for us."

Belikov looked up from the spa, small smile on his face. "Alcohol? I can agree that we all get a little crazy when we drink alcohol."

"A little crazy?" I teased. "I plan on taking advantage of you tonight. Just be prepared for things to become a little too interesting tonight."

"Should I be scared?" Belikov asked, eyes tracing my body once more. "No. You don't seem threating in that bikini. I think I should be excited."

I threw back my head slightly and laughed. "Your excitement has me a little eager myself."

I received nothing from his mouth; I received a million things from his eyes.

I stopped walking when I realized the Jacuzzi was too limited for what I wanted to do. The pool was much more liberal, there was more space to move around. . .and do many naughty things.

I put my hand on my hip. "I do remember saying this was going to be an invitation for a midnight swim. That isn't the pool. Join me in the pool." I leaned down and slipped off my shoes, setting them aside on the ground, stepping around until my feet were inside the pool. I blessed my Kellan for thinking to heat up the pool. When the water was up to my waist, I looked at Belikov, who stood indecisively near the edge of the pool. "Get in the pool with me. The water won't bite." _But I might._

"You're a bit demanding."

"Not exactly," I said, looking at him from over my shoulder. "I just know what I want." I went as far as to throw in the wink for him.

Once he stood in the pool with me, he came close to me, too close. I loved the proximity. His look. His smell. "What do you want?"

I was quiet for a second, my sexual thoughts interrupted for a second. I laid down on the floating pool couch and patted the spot next to me so Belikov would join me. When he was settled next to me, I turned to face him, putting my hand on his chest, rubbing his skin just with my fingertips. His eyes stayed focused on mine, but I could tell he was not unaffected by my skin show. He was a man, for Christ's sake.

"What do I want?" I echoed. "I want a million things. But the thing I want most in this world—I want my husband to divorce me."

"He has you living in a mansion. Most women would not complain."

"Most women. But _he _doesn't treat me like a real husband should. I get a little lonely sometimes," I said sadly. "You're the only person I have that I can see being a friend in my future life. But even then, we have to sneak around because if my husband finds out we have been relaxing together, then I am sure things would get ugly. He is very jealous."

Belikov looked away. "Having a beautiful wife like yourself would make me a little bit jealous."

"No. He is too much. He is an asshole. I hate him," I spat out, so surprised at myself. But it felt so fucking great to finally say those words out loud.

"You hate him?"

"I hate him."

"That is your final thought?"

"Yes. I have been waiting my whole freaking marriage life to say that. It feels so great. I hate the man and I wish he would choke on his own blood."

Belikov ignored me, taking hold of my hand. "I am not a blind man, I see deeper than the surface—I know you want me. But," he said, reaching over to my hair, stroking his hand down, down the skin of my shoulder, of my arm, stopping at the curve of my waist, "do you know that I find you attractive?"

I tried to raise a brow at him, but I was too surprised. I had believed there had not been a moment where the man was not serious. But just like there were two sides to a story, there were two sides to a person. There was the professional side and the fooling around side. In other words, naughty or nice. And he was being a big naughty boy in that second.

I resumed my Demoness ways, pushing the shocked feelings away. I set my hand on him again, feeling and touching his skin once more. I even allowed my hand to go much lower than what was considered casual for two non-lovers touching each other. Belikov was not stopping the actions of my hands or even making an attempt to stop me. He merely smiled at my actions, permitting his fingers to tease the area of my exposed waist.

"Did I tell you I think you are beautiful?"

I smiled. "With these thoughts I am having about me and you, it is not hard to get yourself a ticket into my pants. You can save the comments."

"With how much I know you want me, I feel like I already have that ticket."

Oh. Did he know it! He was so right.

"Belikov, watch out. A little too much confidence in men is unappealing for me. Some confidence is good. But a lot of confidence? The point is not to make a women feel _less _and powerless." My hand was moving lower, massaging his stomach. "Before we say more words, you must tell me. What is your name?"

Belikov gave me a lip twist, causing the heat inside of me to catch on fire with the simple smile.

It was not fair he had such an effect on me.

My hands did more _caressing_ massages to his body.

"My name is Dimitri," he whispered out, eyes overridden by lust. "Ah, Rose, I think we should slow down."

"Why?" I asked, hand hovering, tracing patterns on his lower stomach.

"Because it is inappropriate not to stop. I need to officially meet your husband before I make wild love to his wife."

"_Make wild love"_—the words caused all sorts of things inside me. "He is bullshit that is all you need to know."

"He is still your husband," Belikov replied.

"Give me a more convincing reason."

"There will be more opportunities. From here on out, I don't think you and I are going to be parting much."

"I like that. But still not significant enough excuse for me to stop, Dimitri." _Ah, even his name was so beautiful. . ._

"And well. . .your husband did hire me as your bodyguard. Your own personal bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" I echoed, unsure.

"Yes. Personal bodyguard and a spy."

I was a bit confused and I urged for more details.

"He asked for me to report all of your behavior. . .of course, you know I won't tell the complete truth." Belikov—_Dimitri _smiled, a truly sensual smile. "Plus, we don't have to sneak around any longer."

The possibilities. Oh the freaking possibilities!

For once in my life, I loved Stan. He had made the greatest mistake of his life by hiring Dimitri as my personal bodyguard.

But we all knew Dimitri wouldn't just be my personal bodyguard.

**Ah. You can think of all the possibilities that would come with him being her personal bodyguard? Mmm. I can think of all those things. Well, I must thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I never can describe how it means to me. Again, share the thoughts! I love hearing them. Plus, you know how I give little presents each time I reply to your review. **

**Thank you so much! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Take Care!**

**-Melissa **


	6. Chapter 6

**Phew. This chapter really took a piece of my mind. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own VA: **

**Chapter 6: The Other Story **

**By popular demand - Dimitri POV **

Rose's husband, Sir Stan Alto, was business when it meant business. Meaning, as soon as I was hired, I had to be by Rose's side all the time. I did not mind, obviously not—what male would mind being in the company of a gorgeous woman, especially if the female was spicy and feisty and gorgeous, like Rose? The only reason why I had chosen this job was to get myself away from the rich paraphernalia my ex-boss had left me with when he passed away. I avoided rich matters, sending people in my place, and here I was thinking I had finally gotten myself an action-filled job.

And now Rose's husband was bringing the boring rich ways back to my life, by asking me to accompany him, only because Rose was going to be there, to one of his corporate meetings.

I found the rich business uninteresting and Mr. Alto—sorry _Sir _Alto—screw titles, what the hell, I was soon going to screw his wife—sure helped make the matters even more uninteresting.

"We have profit going on here," Alto was saying, pointing at the screen where his presentation was being projected on.

_Why was I here?_ I wondered. Oh, I remembered—Stan believed his "fragile" wife would be harmed at this corporate meeting.

God, please give this man a mind, a mind that actually functions normally.

Glancing around the room, at the men in business suits, at the secretaries in tighter than usual work outfits—I suddenly wondered if Stan had brought me along so I could protect _him_ from all those businessmen that wanted to murder him for making them suffer through the boring presentation about creating more abstract screensavers for the technology that was being sold lately, that customers of the company were complaining far too much about the screensavers giving them headaches and that the company needed to act immediately or else profit would be lost—blah. . .he went on and on.

I was not a man that knew how to have fun well, correctly, preferring to use senseless humor, but if I were at the head of the table, I would, as an admirable TV character would say, K.I.S.S. Keep it simple, stupid. I wondered if this meeting would become a bit more interesting if I pulled out my gun and started tossing it up in the air, maybe pointing it at Alto's head to give the meeting more of a thrill.

_I am sure I could be in better company with my personal belongings at home. At least they don't bore me to death. _

". . .because they bring in the profit, we have to think of the wellbeing of people. . .Rose, my love, since you are representing your father in this meeting, what do you say?"

I turned my head, trying to hold back the amusement off my face—a powerful man was a man that could keep all of his emotions off his face, even while they were raging inside—wondering what Rose would say. I had been admiring her from the corner of my eye, watching her doze off at her husband's very_ fascinating_ presentation. As my amusement grew, I stifled a laugh. Oh, she was very lovely. I was fascinated by her and all she was doing was sitting still, fighting off sleep.

"I think my father would be. . .happy to please the customers," she said slowly. "But then again, my father would be more creative, more intuitive—he wouldn't waste his time on screensavers, but on trying to better the technology. I don't understand why my father let you take over the business when you seem clueless of what you are speaking of."

Alto looked pissed off.

I wondered if I was the only that felt like clapping?

Rose told off her husband in front of all those businessmen.

Like the commercial said, _Priceless_—damn, I needed to stop watching so much TV—but with all the boringness that surrounded me, how was I going to amuse myself?

Besides stalking the beautiful neighbor of mine, who also happened to want to cherish my body senseless, or that is what I thought she wanted to do to me, but for sure, _I_ wanted to _cherish_ her body senseless, please her senselessly.

TV was the only answer to cure boredom.

Oh, and those cowboy books I loved.

Especially, the TV show, _The Office_—now that was really how an office should run.

Not this bullshit that was happening in front of me.

Stan's forehead veins seem to want to rip open. Seeing at how red he was, he seemed ready to blowup.

A businessman dared a grin over at Rose, resuming his professional face seconds after. I mentally saluted him. "Now Stan, what if we give us a break, let us think about your proposition?"

He said something different, but what I heard was, _"Give us a break from your boringness and let's fucking leave_."

"Yes, a break. Men, you can go check out the area. We will resume in an hour or so."

Rose stood up, ready to run away herself, but Stan stopped her with a look.

After everyone but two of Stan's secretaries, myself, and Rose, remained in the room, Stan turned on Rose, stalking to her, grabbing her by the arm and making her stand to face him. She turned away from him, but she had a grin on her face. I recalled some of Rose's words last night, at our pool rendezvous. _A girl must be foolish if she wants to get through life alive. _

"Fucking Rose. . .you just ruined the deal."

"What deal? The one about the fruity screensavers? Come one, what the hell were you talking about—"

Alto did want to hear anymore of Rose's words because he pushed her forcefully against the table.

Watching the excuse of a man abuse Rose, that made my blood boil. I was sure I was feeling the same way Alto had just felt when Rose had verbally slapped him in the face. I prayed to God, for my control—as long as I managed to live through these few minutes without killing the man. But nothing was stopping my hand from moving towards my gun hooked on my jean pocket.

Alto turned around, calling for his two secretaries to follow.

If a man had to beat up his lady to have his way, then he was no man at all.

I seriously wondered what Alto would do if I pointed the gun at his face.

I honestly did wonder.

_I_ knewI would be happy.

Rose straightened herself out, breathing hard, and wild. She remained standing for a second, putting her hand to her forehead. When she finally removed her hand from her face, she looked at me, a sexy smile slowly showing up on her face, lighting up her beautiful features. She looked down for a second, fixing up her hair, unbuttoning the first button of her blouse, leaning against the table.

What was this sexy creature doing that was making me a bit lusty?

"If you're trying to seduce me," I began, running my eyes down her body, "you know it is working."

"I told you he was a shitface, asshole, bullshitting, gay bastard." Rose gave me her Demoness grin, lowering her gaze for a second, promptly returning her eyes back to me. "Are you happy now?"

Oh, it was agreed. Stan needed to screwed over. "Do you think your husband would mind if I _surveillance_ you inside a hotel room?"

"_I _don't mind. I am sure his secretaries are going to keep him busy for the next hour or so. He won't want me here after destroying some of his image." Rose made a face. "But you have to ask him permission. I don't want to see him right now."

I empathized. My mother had gone through this same abuse.

"Alright, but don't laugh if my gun tries something funny."

Rose giggled as I made my way to Alto's door. I went to business mode as I saw his office's doors, pounding against the wood with my fist. One of his secretaries, the one that resembled a skeleton with too much makeup, opened the door for me, motioning me forward. I was a bit disgusted when I saw the other secretary come out of hiding from under Alto's desk. What the hell was wrong with this man? He had a Miss Universe wife and he preferred women men could easily pick up on the corner of the street.

"Sir Alto," I began, hoping the sarcasm was not present in my tone.

The little bastard stopped me before I could get any more words out.

"Ah, Belikov. I want you take the little bitch away, take her I don't know where, have her pick a place to visit, but have her back in three days. I can't have her pissing me off while I am trying to make this multi-million dollar deal happen. She is a disturbance in my life and I need her away." The piece of shit looked at me, slamming his fist against his desk. "God-fucking-dammit, why wasn't there an easier way to get her money, besides marrying my stupid little bitch wife?"

His secretaries laughed. Really, to me, it sounded like donkeys neighing.

Alto leaned back against his chair, seemingly heated. He had _everything—_what was he mad about?

He looked at me once more. "Take her somewhere. But please, avoid going to Nevada. I can't have her going there. She has not been the best wife, and she has been lacking in bed, so she does not deserve to have the luxury of visiting her brother. If she asks to go to Nevada, tell me—I'll beat some sense into that little bitch. She knows not to ask to visit Nevada." Stan shook his head. "_And _nothing outside the US borders. She can't see her father because she will tell him about how horrible I am and then I will be fucked with no more money."

"Okay, sir." I briefly recalled a conversation I had with my mafia cousins—guns worked miracles.

"Tell her she can use as much money as she wants—all this money belongs to her father anyway."

Stan was only here for the money, unsurprising.

"Now leave."

Couldn't really hate a man while you fantasized about his wife, could you?

When I entered the meeting room again, Rose was standing, looking out the large corporate window. I stopped to admire her—she was very lovely—I even found her backside beautiful. . .her backside curves were wonderful to admire. I usually could sneak around without anyone noticing me, but I was too caught up in her looks to realize how clumsy I was being. I almost tripped over my feet as I resumed walking toward her.

"It is just me," I told her to placate her alarmed self.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought Stan was back for me, coming with that gun he keeps in his desk drawer." Rose turned around, giving me a strange look. "You know what he always tells me? He wants to die knowing that his stupid gun gave him the honor of death. I have seen that gun, he has threatened me more than once with that gun. . .there is nothing special. . ."

The bastard threatened Rose with a gun. With a fucking gun!

Rose gave me a forced smile, pushing her hair behind her ear. "How did it go?"

"I was ready to blast his head with my gun. I still am ready to shoot him in the face."

Rose gave me another smile. "I am sure he would not mind that, so as long as you use his special gun."

"He's a lunatic. . .he doesn't matter. Alright, why don't we head to my car? I have some news for you."

Rose followed me out the door and we hurried to my car. It was not until we had been on the road for a few minutes that Rose spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

"Nevada," I told her. I was following Stan's rules—Rose never had asked.

"Nevada?"

"Yes, Nevada."

"Stan. . .went crazy on me when I asked him to go to Nevada last time. You ask him and he gives me permission. Strange."

"Well, he did not give me permission, but he said to take you anywhere in the United States. He said if you asked to go to Nevada, he would freak out on you. But since you did not ask to go to Nevada, he won't have a reason to hit you," I spat out.

"He only does it once in a while," Rose said sadly. "I've gotten used to it."

"He only does it once in a while, but you've gotten used to it? If you have gotten used to it, then definitely he has done it more than 'once in a while'." I was livid, praying I did not lose control while I was driving. I had enough piece of mind left to realize I needed to stop for the red light and the pedestrians walking across the street. In my head, I saw them all as Stans that I needed to run over, over and over again, until nothing was left of him.

_Stay in control, Belikov! _

"It does not matter."

I stayed quiet.

"Before we head off. . .can we stop for Kellan?"

"The annoying boy that follows you around like an abandoned dog asking for food?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah. Him. He's my best friend. Only friend, actually."

I sighed. "He's just going to ruin our fun."

Rose looked at me. "I really understated your character. I thought you were a man that believed there was good in anyone, but I see you are a little demon boy, good and bad yourself. A real man that likes to have fun."

"I learn from society," I said, referring to the TV shows I watched. Yeah, I knew my life was dull, but living in that big mansion could be pretty dull. So, I took up hobbies—such as dressing like a cowboy and. . .admiring the neighbor's wife. "And some society knows how to have fun."

"I like to have fun." Rose reached over and massaged my hand first, then moved her hands to the front of my jeans.

"Not. While. I am trying to drive," I muttered, picking the speed up a little. The faster Kellan was in this car, the faster I would get to have some alone time with Rose.

With Rose giving me her Demoness look, and with how ready I was to take her, claim her as my own, I could already predict how our alone time would go.

**Ah, I always love my men, I love when they have fun. **

**Share your thoughts! I promise, next update—you'll get what you want. Rose/Dimitri going wild on each other.**

**Thanks so much!**

**-Melissa **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am changing the rating on this, just a heads up. **

**I have not much say, I just hope I did live up to your expectations of this anticipation. But thanks for all the kindness you have showed me on my first Dimitri/Rose story! **

**Oh. I wrote a small Dimitri/Rose one-shot, if you are interested in reading. Check it out. It has romance, babies, and marriage. **

**I don't own VA; I do own the story I created. **

**Chapter 7: A Little Loving  
><strong>

"Tell me again," Dimitri whispered over to me, leaning over the table, giving me his dirty look, so heating to my most private part. He had his professional expression on his face and that was enough to send my hormones haywire. His seriousness had me wondering what he kept hidden of himself, the wild side I wanted to see appreciating my body wildly and erotically. Dimitri glanced down at the table, keeping any of the emotions he might have been feeling off his face, keeping a casual façade as he took a drink of his liquor, waiting for me to speak again. "Tell me again, what you just said, but with more detail."

I took a bite out of the amazing dessert Dimitri had ordered for us, thinking while I chewed on the delicacy. _What else does he want me to say? _I basically had told him, using nicer and more professional words, I wanted to jump his bones and fuck him senseless, till we both passed out.I glanced around myself, wondering what I could say now, trying to gain inspiration from anything that surrounded me. I saw only a few curious glances trained on the table where Dimitri and I sat, dining at one of those most prestigious restaurant in Las Vegas. I could not find much inspiration from the dullness of rich people.

"I told you already," I finally said, tapping my foot impatiently, anxious for the moment he would invite me up to his room.

"I want to hear it again."

"Fuck no. Please no. I already heard it once. I don't think I could stand it a second time around," came a complaining voice from beside me. "It's like that fucked up book I read in high school, the old timer one, where the G guy reunites with his love, that also happens to be married and they start fucking each other behind her husband's back, but her husband is also fucked up because he is screwing his wife over by turning to a married woman. . .what the hell, how the hell do I remember all this—just please no more romantic words." Kellan shook his head. "Look at that, I made a move my English teacher would be proud of—I made a text-to-world connection. And the girl character in the book even has a _flowery _name, like you, Rose."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at having been interrupted. I loved my Kellan but he sure knew how to talk a million words per minute.

Dimitri leaned back in his chair, stirring his drink. "Kellan, I realize you just said over a hundred words, but in reality—you made no sense. And you have Rose just like her husband had her at the meeting of earlier, ready to commit suicide to escape the boredom."

"Rose's husband is boring, regardless of what he is doing. I am glad he has money—he can pay his lovers to pretend he is pleasing them while he is giving them uninteresting sex."

I conjured up a fake, jealous face. "Hey, don't say that about my perfect husband. He loves me and only me. He has nobody on the side. I care about my husband and I get jealous if he talks to other women," I said, a bit disgusted. Who would even lie about being jealous of Stan?

Dimitri gave me an amused smile. "I swear I heard more jealousy when you were telling me to stop talking to the pretty waitress that was flirting with me."

"I was not jealous!" I snapped at him, feeling anger once more. The waitress had been too flirty with Dimitri and I _had_ been a little too jealous of it.

Kellan laughed, at me, I was pretty sure. "Rose is jealous. Priceless."

"If you weren't were aware, 'Priceless' is my word. Do not use it." Dimitri shook his head in shame at Kellan. "And I ask of you, please do not anger this lovely lady or else you'll be my next target after I am done twirling my gun."

"Go ahead. My gun has been aching to play for some time now. Would you care to join me for a duel?"

"I am, according to Rose, a cowboy and a badass at heart. I am sure I can take you."

Kellan turned on me, almost laughing. "Rose, you really said that about him?"

"I care about my husband and I get jealous if he talks to other women," I repeated, ignoring Kellan, hoping to change the subject. I had moments of weakness, when I was with Dimitri, where I said the most ridiculous comments. But it was a lot better than saying anything about Stan; all that lying about Stan made me want to vomit. He was not worthy of anything but criticism.

"Then you must be jealous all the time, seeing as how your husband has the hottest body on this world," Kellan added sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. Stan was the most annoying man in this world and that was all he was good for. "His pocketful of cash is what brings in the ladies. The man derived from evil and he is going to stay that way throughout his life. Evil is not appealing. To me, at least."

"You're ruining my night by talking about that asshole," Kellan muttered, twirling his glass of liquor in his hand. "But what does it matter, my night is already ruined thanks to all the romantic nonsense you have been spilling ever since we left the house."

"If you don't shut up, I am going to shove a tampon in your mouth."

"Okay, Rose. . .that might have made me feel a little bit awkward." Kellan looked over at Dimitri in disgust. "Didn't that make you a little bit uncomfortable, bro?"

"Not really. I grew up with three sisters," Dimitri said, shrugging.

"Rose. . ."

Annoyed, I finally turned on Kellan. "Do you realize you are the unwanted one here? Go find yourself a lady and fuck her until she can't walk."

Kellan grinned. "I love it when I hear you talk dirty. I knew rich girls couldn't be so decent all the time."

"We may be rich, but we're still human. We breath, we eat, we live. Just with a bit more _class_ and arrogance 'cause we have money. But it is all a bullshit act we play, the class part."

Kellan made a sarcastic noise. It almost sounded like a "_Pfft_". "I look into your eyes and I can see the challenge in them. You have decency only because your husband is a controlling man that has unrealistic fantasies of being the next most infamous dictator controlling the world."

Dimitri was watching the conversation, going from face to face each time one of us spoke. He set his glass down on the table, looking over at Kellan with an amused smile. "Did I mention I carry a water gun? I am sure if I shoot my water gun on one of Alto's business suits, he'll be running like a thousand lamas are after him."

"Lamas?" I repeated, giggling, picturing the scene in my head. Stan would not be happy about that.

Dimitri nodded, giving me a small smile. "Back in my hometown, see I have fantasies of me being a cowboy—back in my hometown, my grandmother and my mother saved up to buy me a lama, because a cow was too expensive at that time, and a horse was really pushing it. I was a kid, I angered the lama, and it started chasing me around. It was quite the experience."

Before he was done saying his story, I was laughing, really loud.

Kellan and Dimitri looked at each other, smiling mysteriously my way.

Laughing—it really cured some of life's hardships, hardships I felt due to Stan's bullshitting ways.

"Your laugh. . .it really is one of the most beautiful sounds that has ever reached my ears."

By the time I was done laughing, a blush had creeped up to my cheeks, consequence of Dimitri's comment.

"Dimitri is right. . .holy shit. That female that just walked in gave me a full salute."

"The seventy year old that just walked in gave you a _what?_" I asked, only kidding about the seventy year old.

Kellan tore his eyes away from the aforementioned female and looked at me with disgust. "I was referring to the younger one giving me a nice and hard erection."

"I did not want to know that. I should have never asked what 'full salute' meant. . ." I put up my hands in dense, hearing Dimitri's chuckle.

Kellan glanced back at his wannabe lady love and looked back at us. "I am sure you want time alone to ravage each other, so I am going to leave you guys alone. . .I'll call you in the morning, because I know I won't have a place to stay by that time."

"You're disgusting," I told him, not wanting to picture him naked with a girl.

"I am having fun, not like you, uptight rich girl."

"You're insulting her, her who belongs to me," Dimitri told him calmly.

"You just killed the last piece of care I had for you," I said, but I was affected by Dimitri's word. _"Her who belongs to me"—_the possessiveness he had over me made me feel wanted. I couldn't stand another second of being Miss Perfect Rich Girl. I had to take this man to my room, go crazy with him on my bed, or anywhere he wanted. I knew I was desperate, but hell, being married to a man in resemblance to Stan—it would make anyone desperate to break free and _live_.

Kellan reached over and pinched my cheek as he stood. "You have to love me because you need me. Who saved your ass from Stan's anger? Who will continue to save you from Stan's anger?"

I rolled my eyes, but muttered a "Be safe" as he walked away.

I watched him depart for a few seconds before I turned back to Dimitri, who was looking at me in the most erotic way, as if he were undressing me with his eyes.

I felt shivers creep over my body, the "I am turned on" way, not the scared way.

"Now that he is gone. . .I can enjoy time alone with you," Dimitri told me. "Why don't I take care of the bill and you can head over to our room?"

I was going to tell him that we should just go together, but there was a lingerie shop I had wanted to visit.

"Meet you there in an hour? No, I can't wait that long," I said, feeling heated again, not anger, but lust. "Meet you there in thirty minutes."

"Take your time, Roza." Dimitri winked as I left his side.

The anticipation was building inside me.

I took as little time as possible in making my way to the room, deciding that the lingerie was useless. In the end, the clothing was going to go off and we would end up naked, regardless of what we had been wearing. Once inside the suite, after a torturous elevator ride, I walked into the restroom, hanging up the expensive dress I had been gifted with tonight. By some reason, Dimitri had this endless supply of cash. When I had asked him about it, he had said something about the guy he had been a bodyguard to had passed and left everything to him because his children were too snotty to deserve anything.

Inside the grand restroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, removing my hair out of its pins, allowing it to veil my shoulder in soft waves. I reached for my tooth brush, cleaning off the uncleanliness of my teeth and mouth. I decided my stilettoes could stay to add a sexier effect on me, on my racy underclothes. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I went to go wait on the bed for my bodyguard, secret lover.

Thirty minutes must have gone by fast, or Dimitri might have been eager. Either way, before long, Dimitri was opening the door. Confused, I watched as he turned his back on me. It took me a second to realize he was unbuttoning his button-up, long sleeve shirt. _Why be modest now? _I sure as hell was not going to be. He dared glances over his shoulder and when he was done taking off his shirt, he finally gave me his full attention.

"Wow. . ." Dimitri whispered.

"You like?" I asked, giving him a teasing voice and look.

"Very much."

Dimitri walked closer to me.

My hands touched his naked chest when he was standing before me, unhurriedly moving the hand down, going to the button of his suit pants. I looked down shyly, unbuttoning his suit pants, using my fingers to grab both his boxers and pants, slowly bringing them off his body. Goodness gracious—I gasped—the very sight of him had me close to climax.

Dimitri grinned at my reaction, reaching over to stroke my hair. "I was going to order champagne, but I knew it would be forgotten."

"I don't think we will be needing any of that to get the mood going," I whispered.

"No," he agreed, letting his hands roam my body, pushing me down against the bed, effortlessly sliding on top of me to kiss me. I was disappointed when he only kissed me for a minute before he stood up once again, after unhooking my bra, standing before me. He grabbed one of my legs, reaching down to hook his finger through the string of my panties.

I was completely naked and I was worried.

It had been a while since I had been with a realman, with a _real_ loving man—I was self-conscious of myself.

But his gaze soon eased my worries, with his touches, with his kisses. . .while we connected in the most passionate and intimate way.

Dimitri made me feel beautiful.

Dimitri and I continued loving each other, catching mild breaks, but never stopping the touches, the caresses, the kisses. As we loved, we talked about our history, our current life, and our plans for the future. Our time together was casual and intimate, casual often leading to the intimate, and vice versa.

"What you are saying, money makes people assholes," Dimitri said when he asked about Stan and the whole marriage thing. "Why do you say that? I have money. . .am I that bad?"

I was going to open my mouth to agree, because Dimitri was a hundred percent correct, but my thoughts stumbling around wouldn't let me agree. Stan. . .Stan was in my mind.

I did open my mouth, to tell Dimitri the whole story of my marriage. "Stan had been the perfect boy, the kindest I had ever met. My mother loved him for me and she wanted nothing more than to see me with him. Stan never did make a move to harm me or to cause me any hardship. At first, it was a friendly relationship. And then, my father came down for a visit; Stan became obsessed with the money ways. The next day, after spending the whole day with Stan—I really wished I could know the things Stan said to contaminate the mind of my mother—my mother said I had to marry Stan or else she would hate me forever and she would divorce my father."

"It was your mother?" He asked. When I nodded, he urged me to continue.

"I did not want that, of course, I loved seeing the happy relationship my father and mother had and I would hate myself if they divorced. I agreed to marry Stan and within two weeks, we were married. Stan was nice to me until the day my father handed over multi-million dollar company to Stan. In the end, pleasing my mother turned out futile, because she ended up divorcing my father. And here I am—married to an asshole."

"An asshole you can forget about because. . ." Dimitri trailed off as his fingers came into contact with my skin.

I had never loved so much, never felt so much love course through me. The hours flew by but we never noticed. In the morning, it was all giggles and teasing and playfulness. But we were brought down from our morning after sex playfulness when my phone rang.

"Hold up a second. I think Kellan wants to ruin our fun." I planted a kiss on Dimitri's lips, one, two, three. If we kept this up, I was sure no one would be able to get us out of this room.

Dimitri closed his eyes, leaning back against his pillow. "I told you, you shouldn't have brought him along."

"Be nice. He's my only friend." I held up a finger, stopping him from saying anything else, answering the call. "Hey—"

I was cut off by a very angry and pissed off voice.

"Rose! Get your fucking ass home right now!" screamed Stan through the phone.

**Ohh...uh, what do you think? I tried to keep it mild because I know some readers are a bit disturbed with **_**detailed **_**sex scenes? If you want detailed, tell me and I will get to it. **

**As always, thanks for reading and the awesome reviews!**

**Share the thoughts! **

**-Melissa **

**Anonymous reviewers: **

**anon: Thank you. Don't be sad. I am glad you love this story! And IDK if I will add the rest of the cast. Maybe I will, but we'll see. Thanks again. **

**dimkasroza123: Thank you, girl! For reading and reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Anonymous reviewers:**

**Demi: Stan is as blind as a bat when Rose is not near him. Thanks for reading! **

**Giggles: I thank you greatly. I promise I will have more. **

**675: I gave a little more detail here. . .thanks for your thoughts! **

**dIMITRILove: Thank you! I guarantee that Rose and Dimitri will be inseparable from now on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter! This is what I put in your "basket". Thanks a million for reading and reviewing this story. It truly means millions to me. <strong>

**Of, if you're interested in looking at pictures for this story—they are on my facebook profile. You can add me: Rose Melissa Ivashkov, link is on my FF profile. **

**I forgot to add this last time, but thanks to Tani Mar for creating my summary! She is amazing! GO check out her story Swept Away! The story is awesome. **

**Warning: Little 'M' scene here. **

**Chapter 8: Stan's Birthday Joke **

My body went cold; my mind blanked; my breath stopped.

I didn't have any idea what to say to that.

"Uh. . .Stan. . ." I stopped talking and resumed my breathing.

"I am playing around, little duck love. It is my birthday and I feel like doing anything I want."

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Even though inside I was cursing him, my tone held happiness, but only because I knew that today being his birthday, he would be a year closer to death.

"Thank you, little darling love. I am a bit sad that you are not here to enjoy my birthday with me. I would have loved if you would have woken up by my side, with a morning kiss."

I rolled my eyes, becoming a bit alarmed when Dimitri rose from the bed, beginning to dress himself.

Even though I was a bit troubled, I still managed to keep up my perfect wife act. "I know, sweetheart. I know. I miss you. When do you want me back? I want to see you."

"When you've done enough little innocent sins," Stan said, but I could tell he was trying to tease me. For the first time in my life, I was not annoyed at him or at hearing bitches, or his whores gossiping and squealing like pigs in the background. I had done my indecent deeds ever since I had started conversing with the neighbor and that was enough to remove some negative feelings towards Stan. He gave me the liberty to fuck around with the neighbor, didn't he? Looking at a shirtless Dimitri standing in front of me, I knew there would be more "little innocent sins" to come.

I giggled, pretending to laugh at his choice of words. No. _Screw the little innocent sins. I was doing more of the enjoyable erotic sins. _

"Oh, you're laugh is so pretty. . .sounds like church bells ringing together. Delightful to religious, but annoying to those who want to sleep-in."

Funny. His laugh reminded me of a laugh that would belong to a goat's _bah_. _But honestly, what the hell was he saying? Church bells? _

So used to his weird comments, I said, "So, when do you want me home, my beautiful sweetheart husband of mine?"

Even Dimitri cringed at the awful nickname I picked for him.

I repressed a laugh upon seeing Dimitri's horrified expression.

"Well, my lovely, there is some bad news for us."

Whatever he classified as bad news—it usually was good news for me.

"Your father is visiting."

"Aw, honey that is bad news—" I paused with my choice of words. My earlier sass was gone and true desperation kicked in. "My father is visiting? Why can't I be there?"

"Because it is too dangerous for me."

"Stan, I won't say anything. I just want to see him. He is my father. He is the only paternal figure I have in this world now, now that my mother sent me to hell." Stan ignored me. "I am just telling you, you can stay another week wherever you are, and I don't really care where you are, but your father is visiting and I don't want you near him because I know you will go to him like the little bitch you are and tell him how I treat you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're treating me like honey, sweetie."

Really, I was in heaven right now. Dimitri and me, alone, for another week. But it made me a bit sad because I wanted to see my father. I had not seen him since the day of my wedding with the evil man. And Stan had a reason to fear my father. Once my father knew about the shit Stan did to me, well, things would not be pretty for Stan. Aside from an awesome businessman, my father was a don—a don, mafia boss, that controlled most of the under-the-table business in Europe and neighboring countries.

"Stay where you are. Better yet, why don't you give your brother a visit? Yeah, give him a visit." Stan took a breath. "I trust you in Nevada. Plus, you know it already, you know not try to anything because who has the power of your brother's health? Who pays for his treatments because your parents refuse to do so? Who can stop the money supply that pays for his medical treatments if you misbehave? Who can kill your brother if you decide to say a word to him about the way I treat you?"

The power he had over me was overwhelming. A second of my rebellion could cost the lives of the few people I loved in this world.

"I could kill him if I wanted, just remember." His repetition of his earlier statement had me cold inside. Stan released a breath this time, changing his manipulating tone to a much sweeter one. "Alright, little darling love. Have fun. And please do try to behave."

I took a breath and a released a breath feeling more relaxed when Dimitri joined me back in the bed.

"Your face is expressing a lot right now. . .come on, drop the bombshell on me." Dimitri took hold of my hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, a comforting gesture. "Is Stan coming here?"

"Stan won't come here."

"Surprising, really it is. This seems like the ideal place where he could pick up easy girls on the street. A group of girls at the same time, if he wanted." Dimitri looked a bit disgusted.

"This is his embarrassing secret. . .Stan is afraid of Las Vegas because one day. . .well, one day he, uh, woke up with a. . ._girly _male, if you know what I mean. He wants to avoid weird memories."

Dimitri looked serious for a second before he was choking on his laughter.

I was going to laugh with him, because really it was funny that Stan had woken up naked next to a male, but I was feeling a bit too apprehensive to do anything in relation to happiness. A lot of happy people laughed all day—I was not happy in that second and could not manage to laugh.

"It is so funny how he can control my life, even with three hundred miles separating us. . ." I trailed off, feeling anger again. How could he have his fun while I was _trying _to get through this difficult life I had been _gifted _with?

"I find nothing funny about it," Dimitri said.

"There is plenty to laugh at. . .I am here with you, getting naked, and doing what lovers do. . .and he is over there, with his ladies, fucking their brains out and he is still controlling my life!"

"Maybe I should fuck your brains out? Do you think it would make you feel better if we ditched the 'make sweet love' to 'let's just fuck'?"

I was tempted by the offer, but I denied.

"I would love to, but. . .he told me I had to behave. My behavior determines the status of my brother's life." I felt horrible for ruining whatever good was left of the good morning Dimitri and I might have had, but thinking of my brother, my father, and how much I missed them. . .I could not feel any happiness. However, I could feel pain. And pain I was definitely feeling in that moment. Feeling depressed, I laid my head against my pillow, feeling exhaustion creep over me.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I want to be alone for a while," I whispered, quietly, feeling my tears stain my pillow. The only reason my brother needed medical treatment was because Stan wanted it to be like that. The only reason why I was not allowed to see my own father was because Stan was afraid my father would cut off the money source.

Dimitri leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I am going to wander around. If you need anything, I will come running to your side."

"With a doughnut. . ."

Dimitri chuckled, stealing a kiss from my lips before leaving my side.

**Dimitri POV**

I was fighting off sleep in the room that I had graciously rented out for poor Kellan, since he had nowhere to go and his casual mistress of the night had kicked him to the curb, after he told her that he was not into relationships.

The sleep was getting to me, I was hellishly tired, but I wanted to be with Rose, touching her. . .and doing all kinds of intimate things with her.

Speaking of the beautiful Demoness. . .

I was dozing off when the beautiful Demoness herself decided to sneak into my room, blowing me a quick kiss from the doorway.

I patted the spot near me, motioning for her to come to my side with a finger.

"I smell like drowned plankton; there is no way in hell I feel comfortable with you near me when I smell like _crap_," she whispered, making her way into the restroom.

I sniffed the air dramatically, grinning at her words. "Rose, you smell fine."

Rose took off her shirt, exposing those gorgeous curves, those curves that I had not been able to see, to touch for so long, those curves of her hips, of her boobs. She tossed the shirt at my face, turning around and starting the shower. Despite the shower I had just taken, I wanted to join her; my manhood was twitching to join her.

"Rose," I began seductively, bringing out my singing voice—the one with a deep, smooth tone, the tone Rose loved, "can I join you?"

She was already in the shower. "No! It will just be five minutes."

"But I have something important to tell you."

I endured the waiting by sitting at a round table with two chairs. In exactly the time she said she would take, Rose came out, wrapped in a towel. She had probably toweled off her hair because she left it hanging over her shoulders and to veil around herself. Kicking up that Demoness side, she came and sat on the edge of the table of where I was sitting on.

"You have some business pending. What do you have to tell me?" Rose asked, setting her brown eyes me, giving me the look she always gave me, daring and sexy.

"Kellan is asleep. . ."

"So we have to be quiet while we fuck each other?" Rose asked, lips turning into a spicy smile.

She placed her hand on my cheek, smoothing it down my chest, tracing a small skin mark that I had on the right side, and going even lower, lower than was considered 'acceptable' had I been with someone else. It was Rose. . .she had no boundaries when it came to pleasing men—no, not men—when it came to pleasing _me_. She pleased me endlessly.

I quickly grabbed her hand in both of mine and brought it to my lips.

Her other hand, I couldn't restrain as I was already using both my hands to restrain one of hers, and really—there was no way I wanted her to stop. The hand continued where the other had left off. This time, there was nothing to stop it. Giving me that _look_, the daring one that just about turned me on, she allowed her hand to go underneath the waist band of my boxers.

Rose's soft touches caused my manhood to come alive and ready for some sexual action. She released her hand from my grip, using it to bring my face closer to hers. Before she could reach me, I reached her, gluing my mouth to hers, opening it with my tongue. I could remember a time where we just strangers to each other, keeping everything casual; now, we definitely were not casual. Hell, if we didn't touch each other now, it would be abnormal not to touch.

Rose pulled away from me, still very close to me, though. Was this woman really going to torture me like that?

"You had something you wanted to tell me?. . ." Rose whispered. "We have business pending, Dimitri. You were dying to tell me something when I walked in."

My actions were fast, even Rose yelped when it happened—I stood up and picked up Rose and threw her on the bed. She gave me her infamous Demoness smile, scooting all the way back, towards the headboard, knowing fully well that I would follow her wherever she decided to be. I did exactly as she knew I would, laying between her legs, kissing up and down her body, her lips.

Through kisses, I said, "The only business we have is. . ." My words left off, my kisses informing her of what businesses we had awaiting.

But damn. . .I should have listened to my instinct when it was telling me to accept the offered condoms from Kellan, the ones he had tossed away when I had denied.

"Rose, gorgeous, we can't right now. We don't have any protection."

"I'm on the pill. . ." she muttered, not moving away from me, my manhood still in her fingers, sliding her hand up and down my length, still giving me that look that made me not want to deny her _anything_.

"But still—I don't want you to be mad at me later for. . ."

She kissed her way up to my ear, biting the lobe lightly, a sensitive spot of mine.

"Dimitri, don't be so responsible all the time," she opened her legs farther, pushing me closer to her. "Does it not feel fun when you take a risk? So what if a little accidents happen? Wouldn't you love to see Stan's face if I told him the neighbor knocked me up? Personally, I would love that."

"You're crazy."

"You love me."

"That I do."

"Then do me."

"No."

"Aren't you willing to take a risk?"

"No."

"It will be fun. . .the risk, the feeling of actual skin on skin, buried so intimately inside me."

"No."

Rose smiled, still very undefeated. She moved around until she had me where she wanted me to be—laying between her legs, pushing off my boxers with her feet. It was very obvious that I wanted her. "You're the only man that can keep me happy. Are you going to deny your Demoness, Dimitri?" I supposed she wanted to save Kellan some slack, because she threw a sheet over us both, hiding us from him. Hopefully the thin material could block the sound too.

"No."

_God-fucking-dammit—does this woman always get her way? _

In one motion, a small grunt from me, a moan from her, I was inside her, loving _her_, her _surrounding _me. She was absolutely right. Nothing could compare to the feeling of me being inside Rose with none of that not-so-comfortable condom feeling. Ah, man—_this can go on forever. . .it is fucking amazing._ I kept my rhythm, slow and steady, only for her because all I wanted was to fucking let go; it had been a while since my guy had gotten any of this nice attention, but pleasing Rose came before my own needs.

There was nothing more erotic than feeling myself in her tightness, feeling the wetness of her surrounding me as each stroke I gave her. My paced rhythm was soon not good enough for her because she begged me to go harder and faster. Her nails dug into my back, clinging to me, as I went in and out of her at insane speed. My hand, my fingers, moved in between us, probing around until they teased the most sensitive spot of Rose's body.

My testosterone level increased when Rose closed her eyes to me, giving up everything of herself to me.

I was in control and a man loved being in control.

Rose must have felt the same frustration as I did because minutes later she was screaming, panting, struggling to keep her sanity while satisfaction overtook her, took control of her completely. While she was off in her pleasure adventure, my own blissful moment came, causing me to grunt out in pleasure, releasing everything I had stocked in my manhood right inside her. Her hands, that had been curled around the comforter beneath us, moved to wrap around me, bringing me closer to her. I laid my head against her chest, still struggling for normal breathing.

"Oh. My. _Goodness!_. Why the hell. . .can't any other man be as. . .good as you are, Dimitri?" Rose asked in between fast breaths. "You please me so easily and endlessly. I hate you for that, Dimitri. I swear I tried to love someone else. . .but all I could feel was boredom over the man that wanted to get into my pants, the man I freaking married."

With my hands on either side of her, I lifted myself and repositioned myself onto my back, proceeding to moving her on top of me. I loved Rose on top, loved the way each and every curve of hers pressed against every fucking part of my body. She rested on top of me, running her hands over my chest, tangling her leg in between both of mine, while my hand traced her side. I was still inside her, limp, but having her rub against me was exciting me once more.

I allowed both of my hands to rest on her hips; she immediately sat up, straddling my hips. I made myself comfortable, putting a pillow under my head, looking up at her, enjoying the show her naked body put on for me, as she stared down at me, placing her hands on my chest.

"Did you like our little risk scenario?" she asked quietly, breath more composed now.

"You drive me insane, woman. Insane with every feeling that is related to lust and want and love." I reached up my head to kiss her lips that were waiting to be kissed by mine. "I enjoyed it. Screw it—I enjoy every second of my life that I share with you."

Rose grinned, sliding her hands over me again. "So, ready for another round?"

I returned the smile, daring a peak over at Kellan, who had now covered his face with a pillow. A result of our loud _banging, _no doubt.

"Let's give our poor friend Kellan a little slack. He told me the seventy year old from yesterday was too rough in bed last night. And I am sure all our noise is not helping him with the major hangover he has right now. . ."

"He can suffer a few more hours 'cause I am not done with you," Rose said, kissing and nibbling my chest, a delight tease, that was for sure.

I mocked saluted the sleeping Kellan, wishing him well with that horrible hangover he had.

Rose laughed, throwing the sheet over us again.

**Poor Kellan. Haha. **

**Alrighty, thanks so much for reading! A million hugs to all of you. **

**Hope you have an awesome Easter!**

**-Melissa **


	9. Chapter 9

**Roxxy27: Thanks a million. I am so happy you like my story. It really does make me happy and it makes me want to write faster. So, thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. That is all I can say for the wonderful support you can give me. I won't ramble this time. But here is your chapter.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA details of this story; I do own the storyline I created for this. **

**Chapter 9: Don't Leave Me**

"Are you two done doing each other?"

Dimitri stopped with his hands, a slow grin slowly creeping on his face when we heard the whiny voice whine. In a matter of seconds, the sheet that covered the naughty actions of Dimitri and me came off our bodies. Dimitri was on top of me, so his naked body covered mine, but all of his naked backside was exposed to Kellan. Even the straightest male had to admit Dimitri was a wonderful sight.

I mentally laughed, picturing Kellan and Dimitri hooking up.

Dimitri was quick to cover himself, tucking us tightly inside the sheet. "Kellan, I know you have fantasies of being naked and doing not nice actions with me . . .but come on, I already have a lady love."

I laughed at Kellan because of what Dimitri had said.

"I am sorry, Kellan, but I belong to Rose. But if you want, I can always set you up on a date with Stan. Would you like that? With Stan? I know you two would make a lovely couple. And maybe the seventy year old lady of yesterday can join you two for a threesome."

While I died in my laughter, Kellan went back to bed, turning his back to us, covering his face with a heavier blanket, ignoring Dimitri and me. Poor guy. But he was fun to torment. Dimitri allowed himself to laugh for a minute, before he excused himself for a shower, after showering _me _with a million mouth and body kisses.

When Dimitri was gone, I wrapped myself in a white sheet and jumped on top of Kellan's back for another torture session. I took hold of the nearest pillow and shoved the pillow against his face and pushed the pillow on him. I loved torturing Mr. Kellan.

"Fucking Rose," he muttered, throwing the pillows off him, but leaving me to lie on his back.

"Don't hangovers suck camel dick?" Ah, I remembered my crazy high school days. Hangovers killed people for a few hours. It was as if somebody was stabbing your head, every second, for a few hours. But the time prior to the hangover, those were good times and worth the hardships the hangovers presented.

"I guess. You can suck my rooster, though. . ."

"I already sucked D's."

"I couldn't _see_, but I _heard_."

"Did you like our show? Do you think Dimitri and I would be successful in the porn industry?"

"I am sure you would. . ." he mumbled, fixing his pillow again.

I stretched, continuing to irritate Kellan by tenderly pulling on his hair.

"Fucking girl, I seriously am going to kill you," Kellan snapped, pushing me off his back. He turned me till he was looking at me. Upon seeing how red his eyes were, I felt a slight empathy toward Kellan. I shouldn't act so rude with Kellan, because really, he saved my ass from Satan—excuse me—from _Stan_ countless times.

To prove my love toward the man, I leaned over and hugged him. It was a bit proactive, because we were both naked, but he and I both knew nothing was ever going to happen with us because, well. . .Kellan was like a seriously cool brother, like the brother Stan had taken away from me when I had tried to sneak a call to Turkey.

"Kellan, I love you. You're so awesome."

"I know I am awesome," he said, releasing me. "Thanks for the reminder. Moving on, I think you should head to your suite and get yourself ready because we're going to visit your brother. I know you'll like this visit, since last visit, trying to be cool, your husband tagged along, and the visit did not end on such an awesome note."

I scrunched up my eyebrows together, remembering the awful time Stan joined me in visiting my brother. "Why don't I remember you? You were always there."

"Because I am your 'soldier bodyguard', as your husband said when he hired me. Stealth is all I am supposed to be. I wasn't enough of a bitch to tell your husband he meant 'sniper'. Soldier is going in for the kill, with some stealth. Sniper is all about stealth."

"This is giving me a headache. As you can see, I don't play video games often." I patted his back. "Well, princess, I am gonna go get dressed. And I am borrowing your shirt 'cause I don't know where I left my clothing from earlier." I stood up, reaching for his shirt, slipping it over my body, putting on my heels as well, making my way to the door. "I am really sore. . .Dimitri went too deep, but it felt so great," I muttered.

"That is fucking gross, Rose."

"I can't even walk straight."

Kellan managed to land a pillow against my ass as I walked out of the door.

Laughing, mostly at Kellan, I closed the door behind me, reaching my fingers inside for a physical "fuck you" to Kellan, before the door completely closed. I glanced around myself, looking for anyone that might see me. My appearance, especially dressed in nothing but a shirt and hair all over the place, was not appropriate for a walk around the hotel—I didn't want people to freak out and call animal control on me. Yeah. I was sure Stan would love to pick me up from the animal control center.

Still glancing around myself, I scurried into the elevator, pressing my floor button. The doors were just closing when a hand reached between the doors, interrupting me from getting to my room and changing into something suitable for the day. But considering how crazy things could get in Vegas. . .I was sure a female walking around in a male's shirt was not out of the norm.

I didn't even glance up when the stranger walked into the elevator, so I had no idea who he was until he spoke.

"Your boyfriend just scared the shit out of me."

"Kellan?" Confused, I looked over at him. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I told you, your boyfriend scared the shit out of me, so I fucking ran out the door."

"What did he do?" I asked, almost laughing.

"I don't know what the hell, or how it got there, but he put a snake on my bed. A bitch move right there. I fucking hate snakes." Kellan shook his head. He looked close to tears and ready to scat himself, or shit his pants. A "nothing can get through me", conceited guy, that basically walked over the world, Mr. Kellan, was scared shitless. It was a pretty nice feeling. My Dimitri was a badass. Made me a bit proud that I was the girl tangling Dimitri's sheets lately, and hopefully, for the rest of our lives. After realizing how powerful a man's love could be. . .I never wanted to go play wife with Stan ever again.

I never wanted to leave Dimitri. . .but Stan made it more than clear, absolutely clear, that he would not sign divorce papers until he was inside a casket, a few feet underground.

Kellan, sensing my distraught, reached over and massaged one of my shoulders, to ease my tension. It worked. In the next second, I had a huge smile on my face, suddenly hopeful for the future. My father had this. . .side of him that urged him to find out _everything _about a person, even the most intimate details. My father never did the finding out part, but slowly, a person would slip up in front of my father. . .and they'd be fucked. Stan couldn't hide for long.

But for now, I had to play good and perfect wife.

"Worried about seeing your brother?" Kellan asked, still massaging my shoulder.

"A little. . ."

"Don't you worry. You've only gotten a tad bit uglier since the last time you saw him."

"Kellan!"

"That is my name, girl. I would love for you to scream it while I fuck you—oh man, never mind. I counted about thirty screams when you and Dimitri were under that sheet. I don't think I can beat that number. I've made a girl scream before. . .but that was because I spilled ketchup on her white dress."

Nobody could stop the laughs that erupted from my mouth in that second. "And here I thought you were some sex god that pleased women endlessly."

"I do. . .but after seeing your man's junk, I don't think I can keep it up. My sex self-esteem has gone down. Your man has it packing good downstairs. I thought I had a nice, large one—but man, your sex god really puts men to shame with that package he was gifted with. It's like comparing a Tic Tac with a candy bar."

"Kellan, I love you. . .but I don't want to discuss manly parts with you."

"Nice. You love me?"

"In a brotherly way."

Kellan smiled and pushed me against the elevator doors, but I never collided into them because they miraculously opened before I could crash.

I did stumble, though, but Kellan was not safe from my fist, which landed right on his shoulder.

"You're getting too abusive. I am going to have to tell Stan about this."

"Hypocrite. You turn the other way when it comes to telling someone your husband treats you like a piece of—excuse my language—shit."

He had me there.

I was thankful the room was close to the elevator. I was too sore to walk any more than was necessary. I grinned, remembering I had a badass lover, sliding the keycard into the door slot to get inside my room, glancing over at Kellan when we were inside the room.

"Then I will tell Dimitri about your abusive behavior. I am sure Dimitri wouldn't mind you babysitting the pet snake he and I are planning to adopt and raise together."

Kellan's eyes went wide, shaking his head. I could see the terror on his face. "That would be the bitchiest move."

"And it won't happen, if you promise to treat me better."

"Anything for the princess," Kellan muttered sarcastically. He pointed towards the opened suitcases on the bed. "Dimitri said to get your bags ready because he wants to go to the estate he has here in Las Vegas. Hotels are too _public_ and Stan, you know how he has his minions following you around. You can never be too careful."

I nodded to Kellan's words. "I think I should get ready."

"I'll pack your bags while you get ready." Kellan came over to my side, taking my hand and squeezing it. "Your brother will be happy to see you."

"If he remembers me," I said, walking into the restroom.

It seemed like hours passed before the time to see my brother came.

Dimitri glanced my way, when he turned off his car, after arriving at the medical facility my brother lived in.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded.

I hadn't even walked into the medical facility and already I felt broken, ready to cry. . .ready to kill Stan for doing this to my brother, hating _myself_ for actions I had done that caused my brother to be inside here.

I stayed strong for a few minutes, filling out the usual paperwork I had to worry about each time I visited my brother. I had no idea what I had to fill out—boring papers was all it was, but I would do anything for my brother. When the papers were done, Kellan and Dimitri gave me space, as I followed a nurse into the back that led me to a standard hospital room.

I entered the room.

My brother sat on a chair, painting something on a canvas.

As I saw him, I couldn't breathe.

Close to tears, I remembered a time where I had tried to sneak a call to my father. My brother had been visiting. . .and Stan had caught me. Stan only smiled, calling one of his assistants to him, to take me to my room to rest and relax. I had only been inside the room for about thirty minutes when I was told my brother was taken to the hospital because he had "fallen down the stairs".

All the blame was on me—my brother was here because of me.

I put a hand to my mouth, holding back sobs, and when I couldn't hold them back, I just hoped they were silent. And in equal silence, I prayed my brother would remember me. Due to the fall from the stairs, my brother sometimes couldn't remember who I was. The head trauma caused a memory malfunction. Sometimes he remembered everything. . . sometimes he could not even remember who he was.

My brother hated tears, especially coming from me.

When I could breathe again, and I wasn't bawling so much, I walked slowly to where he sat, extending my fingers to his shoulder when I reached him.

I felt nothing but guilt when he turned and gave me the brightest smile. Of course, upon seeing his smile, I began to cry again.

"You're back," he said, using a tone that held a million doses of happiness. A second later, he frowned. "And you're crying. What did I say about crying? Will it always be like this—you crying every time you visit?"

"I know, I know," I told him, wiping my tears, trying to bring out a smile for him. "You said you didn't like me crying. I can't help it," I whispered, tears spilling out, beyond my control. "You're in here because of me, Christian. . ."

Christian put his arm around me; I moved closer to him, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I had an accident. You were not near me when it happened. You have nothing to blame yourself for."

I hid my face from him, but I couldn't hide the sobs that broke free from me. Stan was the biggest asshole in the world.

I took in a breath, hoping to control the sobs. "How are you? Do they treat you well here?"

"It sucks being in here. I want to go home. But I can't because I have to heal."

I shook my head. "It's Stan. . .he keeps you here to blackmail me when I misbehave—"

"I know, Rose. I know how he treats you."

I stayed in silence, my eyes continuing to spill out tears.

Christian turned to me, ever serious. "You need to get out of there, Rose."

"Christian, I can't," I breathed in frustration. I cleared my throat, clearing the knot of emotions in the back of throat, speaking again. "I am scared of what he would do."

"You're suffering too much, Rose. I can't see my sister suffering any longer. I have to do something for you. I am going to talk to Stan."

I shook my head, fiercely. "No, Christian. No. Stan already hates me and you. He has us by a thin thread, hanging over the edge of the cliff; he can let go any time he wants."

Christian let go of me, leaning away from me for a few seconds, later coming back with a painted canvas.

"I was thinking about you and I decided to paint this for you. It is a white rose. It is nothing interesting. . .but I know how much you love white roses."

I wanted to cry again, but I managed to hold it in this time.

"It is so beautiful. Very unique."

"Just like my sister," he said with a smile.

"Pfft. Your sister is worthless."

"Don't say that," he said gently. "You're very special to me, you know that, right? I love you with my whole life."

I hugged him tight against me, not caring about crying in front of him.

"Stan wants to kill you," slipped out of my mouth.

"I'm ready to die. Hey, maybe if I am lucky enough, I can become an angel and watch over my big sister the way she always watches over me." Christian pulled away and smiled. "If I were to die, Rose, would you be happy? I mean, without Stan in your life?"

I thought about a life with no Stan, a life the included Dimitri and no Stan. "I would be very happy, Christian."

"Then definitely—I am ready to die."

"Don't say that, Christian. It kills me to hear those words from you. Don't say that!"

I hugged him again, tighter this time, harder, not wanting to let go. If I let Christian go—despite how happy Dimitri made me—I would be letting go of all hope for my life.

**Sadness. I shed a few tears. Not even kidding. Plus, I was listening to "So Far Away" (A7X) Piano cover from dadebrayant. . .that kid is freaking talented. . .and that just increased my tear spillage. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this!**

**-Melissa **


	10. Chapter 10

**Demi: Thank you! Things are going to get a little crazy from now on. So be ready! Thanks again:)**

**Roxxy27: Thank you! Hmm, maybe they will be badasses...but we'll see;)**

* * *

><p><strong>After this testing that all but burn a hole through my head, I am finally able to update! Thanks for reading. My rant is cut short again...but here is your chapter. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA; I do own the storyline and the words I wrote to go with my storyline. **

**Chapter 10: Inconsequentially Fun **

I chewed off a piece of my candy bar, the one Dimitri graciously had offered to buy me, while I sniffled away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kellan asked from the backseat, somehow managing to make eye contact with me through the rearview mirror. "You've been crying nonstop since we left the hospital?"

I wiped my tears, promising it would be my last tear. But I had been promising that since I had left the hospital, and I wasn't quite able to fulfill my promise. Christian had kicked me away when he realized I was going to do nothing but cry in his face. He hated to see me cry, and seeing me cry would only worsen his depression with life.

"I can't believe my little brother kicked me out," I muttered, dabbing at the tears again.

Behind me, Kellan laughed. "I thought it was pretty funny."

"You think anything is funny—oh. . .man, Dimitri sure looks great pumping gas."

Kellan followed my eyesight, looking over at Dimitri who held the gas nozzle effortlessly. Those large hands sure helped with the _ease_. . .those large hands were heavenly doing anything, more so if they were touching my skin.

"He does look very sexy, pumping away. . ."

_Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. _

Dimitri must have sensed me looking at him, because he went from staring off into space to staring over at me, changing his look from intensive to. . .well, concentrated on me.

Those eyes on me. . .they made me feel so beautiful, even with all the snot and salty, dried up tears all over my face—I felt beautiful and _wanted_ under the gaze of those eyes.

Out of a nowhere, as Dimitri and I looked at each, and I kept enjoying my candy, Kellan exploded in laughter, hysterical laughter.

My face was a big WTF! look, as I twisted in my seat and looked over at Kellan. I heard him laugh before but nothing so ugly.

"What the hell is making you laugh like a retarded hyena?" Dimitri asked after a minute of listening to Kellan's unstoppable laughter, entering the car as soon as he was finished pumping gas.

"Nothing. Nothing," Kellan insisted between laughter.

"You're seriously creeping me out with that laughter. I am sure the mental institution wouldn't mind another patient."

Dimitri started the car, looking over at me, with a serious, mock look. "No, Rose. He belongs in a corral of pigs. Not only are they as crazy as Kellan, but they also look exactly alike. Slight skin difference, but other than that, everything is the same."

Kellan shot Dimitri a big 'fuck you' look and shut up with his laughter. Seconds later, he cleared his throat. "I was just thinking of Stan's face. . .if you two, as in Dimitri and you, were to get married. We're in Vegas, kids—and Vegas is the best place for people to go crazy and fuck up."

I could see Kellan's humor, but couldn't really understand his laughter. But sometimes you just had to laugh or else life would be a fucking shit hole—_look at that. . .Kellan's sailor mouth has caught up to you. _

Who the hell cared?

I didn't care. . .so, I laughed along with my Kellan.

Dimitri glanced my way, a response to Kellan's words, and gave me the most _suggesting _smile.

_Hmm_, having Dimitri's sexiness in my line of view. . .maybe Kellan had reason.

And I wouldn't mind to see Stan choke on his own surprise _or _being married to Dimitri.

"What do you say?" Dimitri asked, slightly turning his head my way, giving me that smile that all about made me pass out because of its angelic beauty. This man. . .he was sexy and beautiful and badass and sweet all in one package.

"About?" I asked, knowing the answer, only wanting to hear him talk.

"What do you say about. . ." Giving the empty back roads of Las Vegas a glance, he reached for my leg, massing my thigh sensually, looking back at me. "What do you say about. . .driving?"

My smile faded and Kellan and in the backseat seemed to be spitting out a lung because he was laughing so hard; Dimitri was not slow to join in the laughing, either.

"Rose thought Dimitri"—there was a series of maniacal laughter—"was gonna ask her to marry her. . ."

I threw a dark glare, managing to throw it at Kellan and Dimitri both with the way I was seated.

"You two are not very amusing right now," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

But I couldn't stay pissed at the two nutballs for long, because I loved them both with my whole heart.

"We're just fucking with you, girl," Kellan said, still laughing. How that boy found humor in everything was beyond me!

"Oh, you know I would want to marry you, Rose. Rumpling the sheets with you at any given time is among many of the things I desire in our marriage life." Dimitri blew me a fast kiss, before he focused on the road again.

"But I do so hope Dimitri is joking when he says he's gonna let you drive 'cause if you drove, I would shit my pants."

"I don't know how to drive," I admitted. It was a sad truth. I had been learning, but then Stan forced me into marriage and he said he would not teach me because "my nails would get ruined". Later, I learned he was only scared I would run off on him. Besides, Pretty Boy Stan did not know how to drive, so him teaching me was useless.

Dimitri lived by his word. When he said something, he would do it. Despite Kellan's wishes, Dimitri was not joking.

Dimitri began to slow the car down, pulling over on the side of the road.

"Oh my hell, Dimitri, you're not thinking about actually letting her drive, are you?"

"Are you?" I echoed, just as frightened of my driving as Kellan. Not only was I not an expert on cars, but I had been in the same car when my best friend and I suffered an accident. I had made it, but unfortunately, she did not make it. You could say I was a bit. . .traumatized.

Dimitri stopped the car and turned to me. "You need to learn how to drive, in case you decide to run Stan over. I've been thinking of doing it myself, but where is the humor in that? If you, my darling, did the running over—I know I would be shitting bricks and laughing."

I was rolling my eyes at his words, but I was also smiling like a fool.

"Although I am with you on that aspect, Dimitri, you're not being a bright crayon right now. She doesn't know how to drive. And I don't want to lose my life while you try and be cool and instruct her on driving."

Dimitri got off the car as if Kellan hadn't spoke, and I had no other choice but to scoot over to the driver's seat.

_Oh my shitballs. . . _

Dimitri seemed amused, turning in his seat. "Kellan, sweetie, don't be such a _pusi_llanimous little boy. . .Rose is going to drive us home." To me, Dimitri said, "You're gonna drive us home, beautiful."

"Oh, crappyola. . .okay, hopefully all of you said your bedtime prayers because I am sure things are about to get feisty," I muttered, internally praying myself.

"Come on, gorgeous. I believe in you," Dimitri muttered, now serious. "Show gay Kellan up."

"Dimitri—"

"I am here. Do you think I would let anything happen to you?"

The look he gave me had no mischief only seriousness. He was expressing a million things with that simple way he looked at me.

"The romantic words are not enough and now these two lizard-loves are giving each other those sappy, gay looks romantics give each other. Nice, Kellan. Nice. You've dug yourself in a shit hole," came the mutters from the person in the backseat. "And let's not mention how disgusting it was to hear them fucking each other."

"I know that," I whispered, in awe by Dimitri's look and words, Kellan forgotten. This man was amazing. "But what about poor Kellan?"

"He doesn't matter," Dimitri said, nonchalantly.

"My life fucking matters to me!" Kellan whined from the backseat.

Goodness gracious. . .I loved Kellan, but he was burning a hole through my tolerance.

I heard Kellan take several breaths, as I slowly put the car in drive. "I do have faith in your driving, Rose. . .but just pray that I don't shit my pants during the forthcoming minutes."

Beside me, Dimitri laughed.

"I thought you didn't use big words?" _Slow, Rose. Steady foot on the pedal_, I reminded myself.

"Just proves how scared I am. Hey, watch out for that spider trying to cross the road. I happen to like spiders."

I rolled my eyes, concentrating on the road ahead of me.

"Kellan," Dimitri began casually. I could tell he was up to something. "What do you say about waiting on the side of the road for a few minutes? Your life could be better preserved on the side of road than inside a car that Rose is driving."

"Good idea," Kellan said. "Stop the car, Rose."

I began going slower, going by Dimitri's instructions.

"Get off the car, sweetie," Dimitri told Kellan when I had stopped. When Kellan was off, Dimitri had the craziest grin on his face. "Lock the doors," he muttered, still wearing that crazy grin, but still so beautiful smile. "Speed up a little. . .yeah, like that." Seconds later, he rolled down the window, calling over to Kellan who sat on a small boulder. "We'll be back for you in a minute, sweetie."

I laughed a second at Dimitri's endearing nickname for Kellan, but stopped when I saw Dimitri roll down the window again and when I heard Dimitri say, "And watch out for the snakes. Nevada is known for having the _prettiest_ snakes."

Kellan's reaction. . .I had to stop the car or else I would have most likely crashed against the electricity pole with all the laughter that was erupting from inside me.

Oh, man. I knew these two men would be the death of me.

Hours later, after our fun was done, and I was done exploring Dimitri's estate in Las Vegas, Kellan, Dimitri, and I were chilling in the house, enjoying a nice, Chinese dinner in the living room, in front of the TV.

"I am never going to settle down," Kellan was saying.

"You say so now," Dimitri told him. "But one day. . .hell, you're going to meet someone and you're going to want to spend the rest of your life with her"—Dimitri turned his eyesight to me and my insides turned to liquid—"or him," Dimitri added as an afterthought.

"Never know when your homosexuality is going to creep out of you, Kellan." I grinned. "But hey, I love gay people and I wouldn't mind a gay best friend."

"Me either, _girly!_"

Dimitri made a face. "That was horrible. I've seen manlier men do a much better imitation than you just did."

Kellan shoved his mouth with fried rice, looking over at Dimitri. "Come on, bro. You're talking shit. Back your shit up."

"When Rose is not around, sweetie." Dimitri winked at Kellan.

"You two are secretly in love," I muttered, shaking my head. "Making me jealous of the love you two share."

Dimitri leaned over to my side, lips close to my ear. "It is nothing short of what we share. No need to be jealous." He then proceeded to place a couple kisses against my lips.

I stole one last kiss and turned back to Kellan. Even though he could irritate a few years off of my life span, I loved hearing his crazy rants. "So, _sweetie, _Dimitri has an accent, but you don't."

"_Dimitri_ has a few years on me." Kellan shrugged, glancing over at Dimitri. "I could see it on her face. . .Rose wants to know where you got that god-awful accent of yours?"

"The same place where your ugly ass was made, right there in Russia," Dimitri shot back.

"His accent is sexy," I told Kellan. "If you had it, maybe you would have better game."

"My six pack brings in game. . ." Kellan yawned, stuffing his mouth with food again. "I don't need anyone right now. I am good with hitting on your man."

"I am curious," Dimitri said, speaking to me now when Kellan had graciously shut up. "Stan doesn't let you see your father, but. . .how the hell does your father keep away?"

I was sad again, but disgusted of Stan. "Well, my mother forced me to marry Stan, so I kind of. . .wouldn't mind if I didn't see her for the rest of my life. But Stan twists my words and tells my father that I have the same feelings for my father, that I don't want to see him, either. So, I don't know why the hell he does, but my father believes it. And Stan makes up stuff about Christian, too. . .I've heard all these lies about how Christian was off in College, having the time of his life and parents were the last thing on his mind. My parents don't know Christian is sick. . ."

Dimitri was about to speak again when his phone rang.

"Shit. . .it's my boss."

I watched as Dimitri answered a phone call, speaking in that unknown language of his—or well, I know knew—in his Russian dialect. As usual, I had no idea what was happening because the only foreign language I knew was a word here and there of Greek. Kellan knew, I was sure, because his expression was becoming happier and excited.

"What is happening?" I finally asked, curiosity almost killing me.

"Good news."

"Such as?"

"Stan is here."

My face dropped. That was not good news. At all.

"It gets better. . .Stan is here because your father dragged him here.

**Oh goodness...what do you think happened?**

**Share the thoughts! **

**For now, I am going to sleep. Thanks everyone!:) **


	11. Chapter 11

dIMITRILove: And yess! Finally. He deserves a slap on the wrist for what he has done!:)

crazybitch: Thank you! I am pleased to hear you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>As you'll see soon, this chapter is a filler chapter. Nothing interesting happening in this one, just boring nonsense. . .but the next chapter, we will see some of Stan's bullshit. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, but I do own the storyline and words I wrote to go with it. **

**Chapter 11: Secret Identity **

**Dimitri **

Shit was going down.

"Where is Rose?" Kellan asked, coming into the master bedroom where I waited for Rose, stuffing his mouth with some chips Rose bought at the Chinese store.

"Rose is hiding from your annoying ass."

"Good 'cause these shits are delicious and you know how much she guards her food. She would cut my arm off if she realized I took her bag of chips." He popped another chip in his mouth.

"Kellan, uh, people might love you and your senseless humor, but I am not your biggest fan right now." I sat down on the bed, taking off my shoes. I was Rose's bodyguard—I had to ditch the designer outfit, since her snobby husband would start to wonder why I was not dressed in bodyguard apparel. "I hope you know those chips you are practically sucking in like a vacuum are made out of panda liver."

Kellan stopped eating. "You're fucking with me?"

I pointed at the bag. "Don't you remember the Chinese language course we took?" I pointed at the Chinese writing on the bag. "It states on the bag. Panda Liver."

Kellan placed the chip bag on the bed. "Why the hell is Rose eating panda liver?"

"She needed to raise her iron?" I offered.

"Dude, you got a weird ass girlfriend."

"And an ass you'll never tap," I muttered using a dark tone, remembering Rose's words, the ones Kellan had told her about wanting to do her.

Kellan shrugged. "She doesn't sound so great during the fucking sessions."

"You'll never know how great she is, son."

"She doesn't sound exciting." Kellan sat down on the bed, throwing himself against it. "What are we going to do? We got to plan shit out?"

"There is nothing to it. . .if Rose's dad knows, I am sure he won't be hesitant to whip him and castrate him alive."

For the first time ever, Kellan looked concerned. "Dimitri, we have to deliver. I was always there. . .I saw the hell Rose had to suffer because of Stan. He used to beat her nonstop. Of course, the workers wouldn't see it, but we could definitely see the proof on Rose's face the next day. Stan hates Rose and the reason he loves her. . .is because without Rose, he wouldn't have the big bucks—"

"Well, isn't a good thing that I always carry my gun. Now that you tell me this, I am a bit heated, furious. In case we ever need to clean up blood, I suggest you start to carry a cleaning rag, while I manage the gun."

Kellan grinned, leaning back against the headboard, while I paced the floors. "I fucking love you, man. I have a gun as well, but I wouldn't have the balls to do it."

"I know you wouldn't," I stated, pausing in maniac pacing, opting to rest against the wall. "But now that you admit to being a ball-less man—go pick out Rose's outfit."

"Don't shit talk! 'Ball-less' men make bank."

I glanced at Kellan, tapping my finger under my chin, pretending to think. "Now that I think about—you're not pretty enough to be gay. You're fucking ugly, bro."

About an hour later, Rose seemed to be twitching with nervousness.

"Rose, you're shivering like my dog."

Rose grabbed a couch cushion, and without looking at him, she threw the cushion at Kellan's face.

"Rose, you smell bad." He tossed it right back, scrunching up his nose as if he smelled something disgusting.

"I just took a shower!"

"Sorry. Sorry. You don't smell. I was just trying to improve your self-esteem."

More irritated than anything else, Rose threw it back. "Telling me I smell bad will not improve my confidence."

Again, Kellan returned the "kind" gesture.

"Ahh—bitch! You poked my eye!"

Seconds later, we heard Kellan's donkey laugh.

"I got him for you, sexy," I whispered in Rose's ear. I looked up to Kellan, smiling a scary smile. "Do you mind if that shirt gets dirty?"

"Why the hell would I?"

"Good. You're going to need it to wipe your own blood, if you don't stop messing around with Rose, just so you know. Got it, honey?"

"Yes, daddy," Kellan muttered, fixing himself against the couch.

"Better listen next time, unwanted child of mine."

Rose closed her eyes and smiled, but when she reopened her eyes, her nervous feelings had returned.

"I am so scared," Rose whispered.

"Of?" Kellan was done with the hard attitude, because he now was a concerned man. He cared about the girl.

"Of Stan."

"Why in the world would you be scared of the disgusting cockroach? Your dad his him by the ear right now and one bad move on Stan's part. . .and Stan will be lacking a couple of his body parts. In case you are wondering, yes I am referring to the small dick he has."

"His dick is useless anyway," Rose muttered. When she saw the disgust on Kellan's face, she added, "I am serious. He has a decent one. . .but he doesn't know how to work his instrument, the way this well-hung hunk I know. . ." Rose allowed for her actions to finish her sentence, eyes trailing their way to me profile. Once upon me, they gave me a wink.

"Hey, we should have a threesome one time."

"You, Stan, and Dimitri? That could be fun to watch, especially if you two are the masters and Stan is your unattractive sex slave."

"Rose, you're going to have to stop. I don't think Stan would be greatly qualified to fit the romance Kellan and I share," I told her seriously, earning a smile and small laugh from her. She looked better smiling than frowning, that was for sure.

Kellan grinned over at us, turning serious seconds after. "I have a nice idea. . .but it may cause some hardships to your loved one, Stanny-noodle. We have to go rent a hotel room where he woke up with the feminine man. Your father already has Stan sweating bullets. . .the more uncomfortable he is, the better. We don't want him just to sweat. . .we want him to scat himself," Kellan explained, winking over at Rose as if he were the most important genius in the world.

"I have to admit, the idea is a bit badass," I informed him.

Kellan nodded, giving me a wink as hell. "Thanks, sweetheart. But you have to admit the idea is not as badass as I am."

"_You_ a badass?" Rose threw at him, giving him a sarcastic look.

"I cooked you a steak sandwich once. You need to give me some credit."

Rose rolled her eyes, standing up. "I think we should back to town."

Kellan grabbed the keys from in between the couch and tossed them at Rose. "You're driving again. But just don't forget me on the side of the road again."

"Can't make any promises. But the middle of the road seems friendlier, do you think?" Rose gave Kellan an innocent grin, twirling the keys in her hands.

Before I had time to add anything to their bantering, my phone rang again. Ignoring the two crazies, I walked a little away from them, answering the call. The boss was quick to tell me what was going down, what was happening. . .and according to him, the "noodle" had arrived, along with Rose's mobster father. The call ended quick, with him telling me I had to pick up the two men from the airport.

On the drive to the airport, after switching off the car I had been using for a larger SUV, I multitasked driving, watching the road, and observing Rose, I saw Rose lean her head against the car window of the backseat, closing her eyes as if in defeat. Having lived in glory for some time with no bullshit from her husband, I could sense she did not want to be anywhere near her husband again, she didn't want to start living in reality. And Stan was the big reality that ruined a world Rose could exist in with definitely less fears.

Doing exactly nothing , absolutely nothing—basically by Rose being herself, I was captivated by Rose. Simply said, she was beautiful in the many ways women _tried_ to be pretty nowadays. Of course, seeing Rose for the first time, I realized every other female did not compare to Rose. A moment later, Rose opened her eyes. Those pretty brown eyes really did things for me. . .and how sexy her hair looked veiled around her shoulders really made me want to turn the car around and drive until the car was out of gas, or until Stan would never be able to reach both Rose and me. . .and the annoying, cockblocking rabbit that always tagged along with us, Kellan.

"Bro, watch the fuck out! You almost ran over that old lady. We're at the airport now, don't you see? This isn't some type of NASCAR race where you can drive at unimaginable speeds."

"Look, ho," I began, managing to avoid running over another person, "crushing on Denny Hamlin has inspired me to be just like him. I want to go fast just like he does in every race." I slowed down my speed, hearing Rose's almost silent laughter in the background.

"No, Joey Logono is my man!"

"He is pretty sexy, I recognize. . .but he has nothing on Trevor Bayne. The cute crack of his teeth really is gorgeous."

"You two are seriously gay!" Pretty soon, Rose's quiet chuckles turned into louder in laughter. "I love you, guys. You make my life a million times more bearable."

"Aww, such cute words. Now get your ass off and help us escort your father and your noodle husband back to the SUV."

"Kellan, I am going to pay someone to castrate you." The earlier cutesy emotions were gone from Rose and now she looked irritated of Kellan. "I swear, people can love you and be irritated of you in the same second. You should really learn how to shut up from time to time." Rose shook her head slightly, opening the car door to walk into the airport, while Kellan and I followed behind.

"Love me or hate me. . .I am still gonna be here, girl," Kellan replied, tone a bit on the fruity side, as we walked deeper inside the airport.

Kellan and I assumed the bodyguard position. Bodyguards stood behind their charge, unnoticed, inconspicuous, but ready to bring down an army. Rose sped up, moving a few steps away from us, but still at close enough distance that she'd be easily reachable in case of a risky situation.

"Holy shit! Dimitri, serious now, look over there. Look at the fine piece of ass, look at those boobs practically hanging out of her shirt. Mmm. . .those long legs of hers sure do look good in that dress. Dammit, why do I have to be working now? I could have sweet-talked that girl into hooking up in the backseat of the SUV."

Rose looked over her shoulder at me and rolled her eyes, returning her attention back to the crowds of people coming her way.

I crossed my arms over my chest, glancing down at Kellan. "Do you really think that female would fall for your short ass? I think she has better standards of the guy she dates."

"I have pretty legs," Kellan said, still ogling over at the aforementioned female.

"How could you find beauty in that?"

Kellan gave me a look of disbelief. "How can you find beauty in that?" he asked, nodding his head toward Rose.

"Because she's natural. . .nothing compared to the plastic surgery whore you find attractive. Now pay attention to your charge. I see her father and stick figure husband coming."

"Fragile flower husband, you mean—oh shit." Somehow, as we talked, Kellan's wallet seemed to slip out from wherever had had stored it.

"Only you," I muttered in my native tongue, adding a complimentary curse word.

I disregarded the mess the wallet dropping on the floor had caused. . .but I saw something that maybe I shouldn't have seen and now that I had noticed it, I wasn't very happy that I had seen it.

Beating him to it, I reached up and grabbed his driver's license. Quietly, not to attract Rose's attention, I leaned closer to Kellan, holding out the driver's license to him, showing him that I knew about his secret now. I thought I knew this man. The name on the driver's license had Kellan's name on. But beside his name, a last name that belonged to a man many detested was printed right beside it.

Kellan Alto was printed on the driver's license.

**Oh holy holiness. . .share the thoughts!**

**Thanks for those awesome reviews I receive!**

**-Melissa**

**PS: Check out my story "Dreaming of You" and show me the same love you show for this story! If you drop a review for that story, I'll reward you with five hundred words of the next update! **


	12. Chapter 12

KattaSaurus: I am writing more chapters, don't worry! Aww, thank you:)

crazybitch: No, you're the best for telling me those awesome words:) Thanks for sharing the your kindness and reading my story. But please don't die...I am trying to update fast.

tequila: (I love that!) Oh my goodness...I squealed like a giraffe when I read your review. Seriously, I wanted to cry. IT was so amazing and that is understated. There are good Altos too, ya know. And yes, you'll see my badass Abe. I try to update often, but...man, it is so hard with all this school work. 21 days left of school. I will have more time, then! Thanks for your awesomness:)

RozaDimka: Thank you:)

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter, you'll hate Stan even more. There is a little bit of badass daddy Abe. Hope you like the chapter, it's a "breather" chapter to take a break from all the cliffhangers. <strong>

**I don't own VA, but I do own the storyline and the words I wrote for this story. **

**Chapter 12: Dilemma  
><strong>

Upon catching sight of my father, I was more than happy to see him, but one look from Stan had me realizing I couldn't enjoy the visit too much.

"Rose, sweetheart, my love. . .I have missed you. . .come give me a hug!" Stan called out as soon as he saw me.

I gave him a smile and pat on the arm, pushing past him to reach my father.

I had been dealing with Stan for a while now, and really, it was a much better feeling to see my father.

"Daddy?" I cried out in a whisper when I reached him, unsure of how I was going to be received.

"Rose," he said curtly, barely looking at me. It seemed my heart dropped. "Why haven't you wanted to see me?"

I had never seen my father, Abe Mazur, be so close to tears. . .goodness I had to withhold tears myself. Before long, I was wrapped up in his arms; I was his baby girl and that was that. I loved my father, and in reality, he was the only man I had ever loved with true feelings. Other men were just bullshit, like Stan.

"Why, Rose?" he repeated.

"Well, you know, daddy. . .my husband isn't so great. . .he likes to keep me around the house for decoration," I said, giving Stan a double-edged look. If Stan had been vomiting on me for so long. . .I was going to piss on him now.

"I am sure your husband has his reasons," my father muttered nonchalantly, but I could see the anger raging in his eyes.

I hope he killed Stan, only _after _ripping off the valueless, _minuscule, _male instrument of his.

"Well, why don't we get going? The trip made me a bit lagged. I am sure a nice meal and a drink of scotch would lift up my spirits. How about it, kids?"

I nodded, following my father to the SUV, Dimitri and Kellan, who had been silent since my father had arrived, right behind us. As I walked, I casually glanced behind my shoulder to look at the two men, hoping for a secretive, nonverbal gesture, a sign that they were having as much_ fun_ as I was having with the annoying noodle in our presence. But as I continued to look, I noticed something off—they wouldn't look at me, much less acknowledge each other.

Dimitri and Kellan quiet was definitely abnormal.

I gave the ground a confused look, while I turned my head forward.

Inside the car, Stan tried to be controlling with me once more, forcing me to sit in the backseat with him. I only obliged to his orders because I wanted to be inside the SUV, in private in case my mob father decided to start a bloodbath. Even if Stan had made me to sit with him, I made it clear whom my attention was for, definitely not him.

"So, daddy, how is life in Turkey?"

"Same as here. . .but more liberal. The US a beautiful place, but you see, there are laws for everything. Right, Stanny-boy? You can't have fun or else the law is on your tail. In my Turkey, I can shoot a man on the street. . .people turn the other way."

"Sometimes it could be good," I muttered, loving the way Stan's face lit up in fear at my father's words.

I wanted to cherish my father's visit and the way he had Stan by the ear, figuratively speaking.

But I just couldn't, not when there was trouble in paradise.

I gave another glance at Kellan and Dimitri and began to ponder what could be happening between the two that caused such obvious tension.

Hours later, and after eating the meal my father had been talking about earlier, my group was lounging inside the den of the villa of the same hotel Stan had his 'girly-man' encounter. With the way he sat—hands on legs, but legs shaking uncontrollably as if he just wanted to run away from the room like a scared little boy—I could tell he was not in a very comfortable situation in that moment. Hell, if I had fucked over daddy's little girl, it would be a feeling I would have felt, seeing as how my father was as intimidating as a shark.

"So, Stanny-son, tell how the company business is going?"

"Going well, Mr. Mazur," Stan replied, fixing his tie in nervousness.

It was so funny to witness Stan be a total nervous wreck. . .but there was a part of me that was worried over my two boys and their sudden _animosity_ toward each other.

"Then tell me why I hear these complaints on the company you control? Also, tell me why you hire so many secretaries? It is ridiculous, the amount of the girl employees hired in one month. I am sure one could do the job. Unless you hire these females with a different purpose in mind?. . ." My father trailed off, swirling his scotch around in his glass.

Stan made up a total bullshit face. "I don't know, Abe. These secretaries are hard to trust. I love Rose. . .and those secretaries think they can get their way with me because my wife is not around. They never listen, so I have to hire new female workers often."

My father continued as if Stan had not spoken. "And now that we're bringing everything to the table, I want to know why millions of _Rose's _dollars are disappearing? That company belongs to _Rose_, don't you remember? It was not something that I ever hid from you. You knew this when you married Rose. That is her company."

"I'm not impaired, I remember our conversation," Stan snapped, still tangling the tie around his hands. He seemed to be sweating bullets. "Money disappearing. . .I don't know what you mean?"

My father set his eyes on me. "Five million dollar estate recently purchased, located a few states over. . .sweetheart, is he taking you vacationing? Are you two moving? Were you aware of this?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't aware of this. What have you been doing to that money, love-bug?"

Stan wore that bullshit facial expression of his. "Doing humanitarian things, my little darling love."

"Donating to the whore house, no doubt."

I kept a laugh inside. This felt more like of a 'let's discuss your death' session than a father, son-in-law, daughter family reunion.

"No, my darling little love. . .no. I am a man only for you. I love being faithful to you because I love you." He gave me the sweetest smile as if he were the man most in love in this world. "You're my life, my world, and I want you in my life and world for the rest of my days."

I bit my lip, holding back another laugh, a laugh that hid no hint of humor. . .a laugh with a great dose of sarcasm. This man was as true as a drunk and drugged man's promise.

"Now, Stan. . . I don't like false people. I hate the way you sit here, calmly lying through your teeth. I know the truth, know the way you treat me daughter, know you're in this marriage only for the money that comes with it. Business is all this is. But all I am asking you, think about your actions. Watch your behavior. . .or if you don't, be concerned for your life. You hear me, Stanny-son?"

I was pissed and disappointed. That was all my father was going to do? My father could have done more, given a greater threat for Stan to watch his behavior. . .or since the warning hadn't worked, maybe my father could finish Stan, with a bullet to the head. What my father had done was merely slap on the wrist for Stan. This displeasure I felt was something I could not keep inside; it was displayed very well over my face.

My father took one glance my way. Upon seeing the disappointment on my face, he gave me a smile, turning back to Stan, making his smile a bit more menacing.

My father's next words made my life complete, at least for the those moments. "I am taking the company away from you, by the way. You're not going to be in control of the money. In fact, you're going to have little say in the company's decisions. But I can't be so hard on you. What do you say about a promotion? Stan, you just have been _promoted _to a secretary that might be needed by one of the higher-ups." My father stood up from the couch, slowly making his way to the room's exit. " Rose is in complete and total charge. If I hear you trying to move stuff around, I will take care of you, diminish you from the world. Personally." My father gave me a brief glance. "See you later, darling."

Just like that, my father was gone as I had expected. The visit from his was going to be short; he had made no secret of it.

Stan wore the face of someone (Kellan) who just realized he was stuck inside a room full of snakes.

It took him a while to recover from the blow my father had given him.

Meanwhile, I was fighting the sense to jump up in the air and clap. It was absolutely beautiful watching Stan's hard act falter right in front of me, watching him fume and go furious knowing he could not do anything about my father's decision. I was in joy; his demise was happening in front of me. Stan without the company my father had just handed over to me—Stan was useless now.

I rose from the couch, looking down at the couch, Kellan and Dimitri temporarily forgotten as they had followed my father to escort him to where his transportation back to the airport waited, I presumed.

I had a few words to say Stan. "Despite how dysfunctional they might be. . .sometimes you just got to love your family. My daddy sure has punished the misbehaving child. He sure gave you a nice 'timeout', didn't he?" I smiled faintly, but I realized how things could change so instantly.

"You cheating whore, fucking worthless bitch! It was all you!" Stan exploded, rising from his seat in anger. I backed a little away from him. I had dealt with an angry Stan before and it was not wise to get in his way. "You couldn't control your mouth and you ran off to your father and told him lies about me. I treat you _well. _I let you come here, didn't I? But it doesn't matter now. . .because you're going home with me, whether you like it not. If you don't listen to me, your brother will suffer!"

Stan slammed his hand against my face, the side of my face to be precise.

"You can hit me. . .but that will not help you in gaining control of me!" I screamed at him.

My words helped kill any humanity inside Stan. He grabbed me by the arm and when he struggled to hold me, he reached around and pulled on a handful of hair. He tossed me against the couch, taking position over me. He slapped me once. But his anger was not satisfied with just one action. His hands moved down, both hands tightly taking hold of my neck. I fought him, but it was clear what the outcome of this situation was going to be.

Stan was going to kill me.

Miraculously, at the last second, he pulled his hands away.

He moved away from me, straightening out his suit as if nothing had happened, his anger completely unnoticeable. "I'll be back tomorrow. We're leaving tomorrow."

I couldn't say anything, since I struggled for oxygen.

"You have misbehaved," Stan said, opening the door, still giving me the satanic glare as he stepped outside. "Don't blame me for your brother's death. Blame yourself."

I couldn't stand another second of being stuck inside the hotel room, so I ran to the door, but I slammed into the wall before I could reach the exit. Like a total, temporary klutz, I fell the ground. I threw my arms out and caught myself in time before I kissed the floor and completely ate it.

Kellan reached down and helped me up. I took his hand, a bit worried about the lack of any of emotion on his profile.

"You okay, Rose?" he asked, without even looking my way.

"Yeah. . .Kellan, I am going to be straight out here. What is happening between you and Dimitri? I don't like the tension I have seen throughout the day."

Before Kellan had time to answer, Dimitri walked in the door. He did not look at Kellan, but he did make his way to me.

"I saw Stan on the way up here. I bet you he is pissed and things inside this hotel room did not go well, am I correct?" Dimitri questioned, reaching for my slightly bruised cheek.

I knew Dimitri would be pissed if I told him what had actually gone down, so I lied. "I am okay. He is just annoying. But I can see things between you and Kellan are not okay. . .guys, what the hell is happening?"

Kellan glanced at Dimitri, taking a seat on the couch, releasing a huge breath. "Dimitri, I am going to be honest—I hate my brother."

Dimitri turned to Kellan. "I hope you understand. . .I find that hard to believe. How do I know you're not planning to turn against us? He's your brother. . .for all I know, you both are worth crap."

I gasped. Kellan and Stan were brothers?

Kellan put his face in his hands for a while before he was looking back at us with tears in his eyes. "Because Stan. . .ruined the life of the woman I was madly in love with in this life. What he did to her—Rose's brother is suffering from the same thing." Kellan blinked away more tears as he set his eyes on me. "She was your friend, Rose."

"Was?" I echoed, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Stan ordered her death. Page, do you remember her?"

I nodded once, before I shook my head in shame. "And Stan said she was away on college and did not have time to see me because of her busy schedule."

Kellan nodded. "He's an asshole, everyone knows that. Now, I can't give you the million reasons you want to hear so you can trust me, Dimitri, but I can assure you, we're on the same side. Everyone present in this room wants to see Stan taking a dirt nap." His eyes went to Dimitri. "Dimitri, you're more of a brother than Stan ever could be and that's the truth."

Dimitri took a breath and took a seat beside me. I took his hand in mine. His touch was the comfort I needed to live through the forthcoming time. "I trust you this time, Kellan. I'll be by Rose's side, and yours, for anything you two need to destroy Stan. But Kellan, if you so as much do the _smallest_ wrong move, I will use you as bait when I go fishing for sharks."

Kellan gave a small laugh. "Love you too, bro."

**Share the thoughts? What do you predict will happen next?**

**Thanks for your awesomeness! I love you, my awesome readers. **

**Until next update, take care!:)**

**-Melissa **


	13. Chapter 13

crazybitch: Oh goodness! Wow...what a reaction. Thanks so much:) And good idea! Maybe I should do that...but I don't know. I have written my own story, though.

tequila: hahahahahahahahah! Such cool reaction! Your reviews always amuse me! Ah, the hitting Stan parts will come later. Don't you worry;) Until next time. . .

RozaDimka: Don't be scared. Everything will be alright.

**My Banner Bunny Contest story, Dreaming of You, is finished. Voting starts Friday, so if you want to read the story and if you want to vote for me—that would be awesome, but it is completely up to you. If you are interested in voting, or reading all the other stories, contest entries, PM me or tell me in your review, and I will send you a link(: **

**Excuse my absence. I was hurrying to finish two Four thousand word chapters and they are not easy to write, at least for me. With this absence, I am sure you were probably thought I was going to give you a "Master Piece". I am sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter can make up for it. Thanks so much, for reviewing this story and for reading it. No more nonsense from me, here is your chapter: **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA details in here, just the words I wrote to go along with the storyline I created. **

**Chapter 13: Strange Relations  
><strong>

There wasn't much to do expect wait around for Stan and wait till I had to go home. But my two little fruity assassins did manage to bring up popular foods of the hotel: exquisite hamburgers, artistic sushi, and some type of Italian food that looked not exactly appetizing but was the best darn thing my taste buds had ever tasted. Another plus from receiving such great food was that it was packed with garlic and onion. In case Stan wanted to kiss me. . .he was in a for a little nasty surprise.

Although Stan said he was retuning the next day, Stan came back that very same night.

And he came back in this _weird _mood.

"Darling love, your father's pilot is still here. We don't have to wait around for a commercial plane. . .what do you say about heading home?" He asked, touching my cheek as if he were checking for a fever. His behavior was definitely abnormal and made me wonder what the hell he had been smoking?

_Why prolong my departure? The outcome was going to be the same. Shit with Stan at home. _

"I suppose."

Inside the airplane ride home, things were very uncomfortable. Stan was too touchy, sweet. . .as if he actually _finally _began to pretend he loved me. In all seriousness, I would have much rather preferred he be beating the shit out of me than having him be all gentle. I was used to normal situations such as being abused by him. . .not this gentle bullshit. The tender façade most definitely did not fit this bitch of a man.

But I knew this niceness would not last too long; when we got home, he most likely would turn into a serpent, a poisonous serpent that was ready to strike its next victim.

Instead of trying to please him, I rested my head against the window and fell asleep, Kellan's and Dimitri's Russian talking acting as a sweet lullaby for my sleep.

I was glad the plane ride was made incredibly short, and before I knew it, I was being carried off into my bed. Something Stan for sure had not done, or was incapable of doing, with him being so lanky and weak. I snuggled into my bed and wondered why Stan was cuddling into me, clinging to me for dear life—that was what it felt like—when he joined me inside the bed.

The hours faded and soon the sunlight was hitting my face.

"I really should invest in darker curtains. The sun is gorgeous. . .but not when I wake up. It's like getting slapped awake," I muttered, turning in my sleep.

I had completely forgotten about last night's awkwardness and was totally scared when a heard Stan's laugh beside me.

"You're very amusing, my love," he said, kissing my shoulder. "I am so proud of you, proud of myself for choosing such a beautiful and such an amazing wife. Even if I had thoroughly searched through the world, I know for a fact I wouldn't even come _close_ to finding a better wife."

I was grateful I had my back to him. I yawned and pretended I hadn't heard what he had said.

"Oh, sorry. You want to sleep? The lack of response to my question has me sure that you want to sleep." Stan kissed my shoulder again and moved his lips to my ear. "I'll be in the living room when you want to wake up." He kissed my cheek and left me alone thereafter.

As soon as he was gone, I reached around the bed, my fingers encountering a mobile phone that had somehow wound up tangled in my sheets. When I was sure it was my phone, I quickly dialed Kellan's number, which I had recognized by heart, after having him recount the number to me countless times. It took a couple of seconds for Kellan to answer, and once he answered, he was laughing and breathless.

"Rose?" he breathed into the phone, still breathless from the laughter but laughter slowly fading from him.

"I hope I am not interrupting your sexual sessions with Dimitri," I muttered, stretching in my bed.

"No. . .we already had been done doing each other."

I kept quiet, wondering what was wrong with Stan's brother; Kellan sounded as if he were trying to control his breathing, control his laughter.

"Umm. . .what the hell is happening with you? Did Dimitri and you really just finish snacking on each other's bodies?"

"Yeah. You jealous?"

"Only a little too much. . .I wanted to join. I have to endure this awkwardness that has just developed. Stan. . .Stan is being nice. And he even left me alone to sleep more hours, when usually he'll bitch at me if I don't wake up."

"Probably due to the fact that the company is in your hands now."

"I don't know, but it is definitely weird. Anyway, I won't take away any more time of you and Dimitri fucking. . .can you do me a favor?"

About an hour later, I finally went downstairs to meet Stan.

I stumbled a tad bit when I saw him. It seemed such a normal day, normal life. He was watching TV, a football game, snacking on chips and soda. When he saw me, he smiled and winked at me, giving me a look that reminded of a man in love looking at the person the love was meant for.

He was treating me as if our marriage had been successful from the start. It made me feel uncomfortable. Normal wasn't this—"normal" was a tiger and a puppy trying to live with each other.

As soon as he realized I wasn't joining him in the living room he came and joined me in the kitchen. I did my own thing, paying him no mind, barely even glancing his way.

"What can I get for you? You do recall I took a cooking class and mastered the cooking class, don't you?" I raised a brow at him, sure that he was teasing. Stan's hands never touched a kitchen stove, as far as my knowledge went. "Ah, look at that expression on your face! Believe what you want, I know how to cook. So tell me, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

I didn't answer for a second, looking at his face that hid his bullshit rotting self very well.

"Sweetheart, anything you want, I can cook for us."

_What game is he playing? _

"I don't want you to burn your pretty little nails off," I muttered, almost silently.

"Sweetie?"

Since I did not feel like polluting the air that morning with so much burnt food—I wasn't the greatest cook—I said, "Well, I have been craving chicken fried steak, green beans, mashed potatoes and gray, _lots of gravy_, with some of those homemade biscuits on the side—hmm, we can have that for dinner. I'll be satisfied with an apple and cereal for breakfast."

"Perfect. Anything else?"

"I want my bodyguards eating dinner with us. I don't feel very secure inside this house." I studied his face, searching for the negative Stan, but all I saw was that smile that made me feel uncomfortable. I tried to decipher my feelings: It was like a pedophile rapist suddenly protecting a child from another rapist. This was. . .weird. Behind the smile, though, there was slight concern on Stan's face.

"Why don't you feel safe? This neighborhood is the safest in the state. You have nothing to worry about." He came closer and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, my beautiful angel love."

"I am not worrying, I know you will take care of me," I muttered, biting my tongue seconds after. I could hate him endlessly, but I had to give him praise; my security never once left his mind; he _had_ kept me alive, saved me from anyone who wanted to harm me. Unfortunately, he couldn't save me from that horrible anger demon he always carried with him.

Stan took my face in his hands and tenderly kissed my lips. Even with all the teeth brushing I had done, my breath still had a hint of the strong garlic smell. It was disgusting. I was surprised, really surprised, when he didn't slap me for being so behind on my personal hygiene.

"Give me one second, sweetheart. I am going to call for the guards." He placed another kiss against my lips, walking toward the living room when he was done playing the sweetheart game momentarily.

In response to his sweet actions that gave me the creeps, I only yawned. His act was going to get boring pretty soon; I had seen shitty C movies with better plotlines and acting skills than Stan's bullshit sweet man act.

Before more than thirty seconds passed, Stan was back in the kitchen with both Dimitri and Kellan shadowing his footsteps. I noticed Kellan stood beside him, and Dimitri came closer to me, keeping his distance as a bodyguard should.

"Alright. I am heading over to the grocery store and I am taking the worthless one with me."

With the way Dimitri's eyes tightened, I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted to shove Stan through the wall because of the horrendous comment.

"I will be quick, my darling little angel love. Your bodyguard here will keep you safe. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask him for anything." Stan blew me a kiss and walked out the garage door with Kellan behind him.

When I was absolutely sure they were gone, I went slightly crazy, stalking outdoors to where I was absolutely sure Stan didn't have any of those nasty "conversation catchers" he liked to have around certain areas of the house. "'I am taking the worthless one with me'. . .fucking bullshit! Kellan is your fucking brother, asshole!" I screamed at the closed door, throwing a plate against the wall beside the closed door. "That piece of shit can't even respect his own brother. I hate that man."

"You're not the only one."

I took in a calming breath.

"The pool boy said Stan hasn't paid him yet. . .he hates Stan too." I looked at Dimitri and rolled my eyes, sure my face was that of someone greatly pissed off. "Oh and so do I. . .moving on, how was cuddling with Stan?" Dimitri teased. "You didn't snore so it must have been a good night."

"Sorry to say this, but I don't snore."

Dimitri shook his head. "I am in denial. I have slept with you before. . .the time we slept together, my ears were hurting from all that snoring you were doing. As a consequence of your loud snoring, I had an ear infection."

I took a seat on the outdoor kitchen island, settling myself against one of the high stools. "You're tripping," I told him. "Your ear infection was probably due to the fact that Kellan wouldn't stop licking your ears throughout the night. I wouldn't put it past him to lick your ears, with him being somewhat fruity and all. You two would make a great couple, just saying."

"Probably," Dimitri said, nodding. "I really like it when he swirls his tongue around in circular motions inside my ear. . .mmm, feels so great. Take note of that next time we do each other."

"You should be careful. Not sure where his tongue has been."

Dimitri chuckled, leaning against the outdoor kitchen counter, looking at me with seriousness now. "I miss sleeping with you."

I sighed, looking out toward the clear water of the pool. "I miss you more. We were only together for a few days, but it doesn't feel that way. I feel as if it was only _minutes_. I love how you keep me sane and stable and always happy. I want more time with you, _need _more time with you. Alone. No Kellan. I can't have him hitting on you when I am going crazy for you."

Dimitri came to stand next to me, setting his phone on the counter since he had no pockets in his jeans, reaching for my hand. "Kellan and I have been planning. We know how to take care of Stan. Just give it a little more time and then we can be together, doing each other however much we want, sleeping and waking with one another. Doing anything and everything. . .together."

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his chest.

Our wonderful romantic moment was interrupted before we had more time cherish these rare moments together and completely alone.

The phone he had set on the counter was ringing.

"Ignore it," he muttered.

I was going to ignore it but then I saw the name of the caller.

"Why is Janine Hathaway, my _mother_, calling you?"

**Who liked this bullshit sweet Stan? I sure as hell didn't. Why do you think there are "relations" between Janine and Dimitri? They're involved intimately, like Kellan and his old lady!—just kidding. **

**Share the thoughts. **

**Take much care:)**

**-Melissa **


	14. Chapter 14

RozaDimka: Thank you:) Here is the next chapter.

Tequila: Nah, your reviews are way too good. And oh gross—haha. Dimitri and Janine that is kind of wrong to me. Leave the older ladies for Kellan ahahaha.

**As always, Thank you for still showing me support. Story is coming to an end soon so that is why everything will feel so rushed from now on. But thank you for sticking around! And thanks to all those new readers!**

**I don't own VA details in here; I just own the storyline and the words I created to go with it. **

**Chapter 14: There Is No Heaven **

**Dimitri POV**

"_We heard he was caught red-handed with her momma"_ suddenly crawled through my mind. Shit. The lady, Rose's mother, was a hurricane. . .I could imagine how challenging it would be for a man to get in between her legs—_shitballs, Dimitri. . .are you really thinking about guys having a lay with Rose's mother? _

"I should have just told her who my boss was from the beginning," I muttered in Russian, fully knowing she had no chance of ever knowing what I had said, which was the only reason I had blabbered in my native tongue.

Upon hearing the foreign words come out of my mouth, her eyes seemed to pop out of her eyes. "Dimitri Belikov! Quit that mumbling. Tell me now. Why is my mother calling?—why is she calling _your _phone? What is happening between you two?"

In a total affectionate gestured, I pinched her nose, hoping to ease her anger. "Nothing is happening between us. . .we're just hooking up." The face Rose displayed was almost too comical; I couldn't help myself—I burst out laughing, wishing my brother Kellan was around to share the humorous moment with me. But no. . .it was a good thing Kellan was spending some quality time with his older brother—pfft, I sincerely hoped Kellan forgot Stan in one of the freezers of the grocery store.

"Dimitri? That laugh is scaring me. Sounds like something you would hear on one of those scary clown movies—no, it sounds like Stan's creepy hyena and pig procreated laugh." Rose rolled her eyes and began to tap her feet. "I am waiting for your answer."

"You won't like my answer very much." I loved razzing Rose, loved those immediate face responses to everything I had to say. It was just too fucking hilarious. "At least, I don't think, since Kellan is involved. And I know how much you two like to play mommy and son and since he is such a little mommy's boy. . .therefore, I know you won't like my answer much."

Rose crossed one leg over the other.

"Alright. . .fine."

She was not amused.

"Who do you think hired me for this job? Your mother and Stan are up each other's ass, or so he thinks. Without your mother's help, how the hell was I supposed to get in here, hired as your personably bodyguard?" Rose's confused looked caused me to add, "My hot body was not enough to persuade Stan into hiring me. I couldn't get a hold of your father. . .so, I went to your mother."

Rose still seemed confused. "You didn't even know me. . .but why would you even want to be my bodyguard?"

Now, that was where I was shut up. I had nothing humorous or sarcastic to say. My old boss had been alive when I met Rose and that was the exact day he was shot dead. We had just returned from a trip of some place in Germany; I had been standing at the window I liked to peer out of, when my eyes caught sight of something magnificent. Rose. . .and the asshole of a husband she married.

As soon as my eyes captured such beauty, my heart had fallen for such beauty.

It was a painful hit to the heart when I realized a beautiful, fragile Rose was being treated the way she was being treated. I witnessed the way he treated her for days, observed his childish behavior as well as his destructive attitude. The asshole always seemed to be pissed off and would fire his anger toward her. I had done everything in my power to save her because when I had met her, I made a promise to myself that I would save her.

"For the time you've been married. . .I saw you from that window, saw the way Stan treated you. I promised myself I would take care of you and destroy the man that has treated you like hell throughout all these years. It is one of my greatest desires to see him dead." I took a pause, looking away for a second. "And by the looks of it, I don't think I am doing a good job, taking care of you. Even with me around, he has gotten away with so much."

I touched her face, touching the soft skin of her cheek.

"I wish I would have stepped in sooner. Done something to stop his abusive attacks. Rose, if I would have just manned up, said and done something. . .your life would have been much easier to deal with. And Stan would already be enjoying his tasty dirt nap."

Rose shook her head, turning to me. "Dimitri, don't beat yourself over it. I was so used to his mistreating behavior. . .I rarely could figure out if what he did was correct or unethical. Don't think you have done nothing because you've done enough. More than enough. Without you"—Rose took a moment to smile—"_stalking_ me through your window, I probably would have never resurfaced from the ignorant state I was in. And with you in my life, I have hope for tomorrow."

She had just spilled out her heart to me and I could only say, "I never stalked you."

Rose threw back her head and laughed.

Five hours later, Stan was still being that fake and fucked up in the mind husband. He came back from the grocery store, never leaving Rose's side. As soon as the proper time hit, Rose's worthless husband started on dinner. Later, he made us all sit down at the dinner table and regale us with boring stories; Rose's constant "what the fuck is he talking about?" looks kept me from going into a coma.

But despite all his bullshit, the man knew how to cook.

I just hated how he couldn't even respect his own brother, continually saying indirect implications at Kellan.

There was a problem, though. Kellan and I had planned something exciting for Rose. And freak husband wouldn't leave Rose's side throughout the day, as if he were a cat stalking a piece of cat chow. Him following Rose around was only weird for a few hours and then it was pretty damn stupid. I wanted to tell Stan to stand at the edge of the pool and have Kellan blow a couple times so Stan could tip over, while I pushed his head underwater for a few minutes.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Kellan asked, reaching for yet another banana in the kitchen. When he noticed I was done with my fruit, he tossed another one of those yellow curious fruits my way. I grabbed a spoonful of the peanut butter and smeared it over the peeled banana; bananas and peanut butter. . .it was my mother's favorite midnight snack. At first, I thought the snack had been disgusting, until I tried it myself. Plus, it reminded me of my amazing mother back home, whom I had not seen in months.

"I was thinking about sending him grocery shopping again?" I offered, looking out the window as I snacked on the treat.

Kellan seemed as if he were irritated, really irritated. "He hates the shit out of me, yet at the grocery, he didn't want me to leave his side. He got lost once, and I could tell he was shitting sideways bricks for a few minutes because he couldn't find me. I wanted to leave him there, but then I thought it through. There is a better fate for him, a creation come up with Mastermind Don Abe Mazur and Do Not Step on Me Janine Hathaway, so you can imagine how terrible his end will be."

"Those two minds together are badass, unstoppable. I am sure they could take over the world if they wanted."

Kellan glanced over at the clock, while he nodded eagerly to what I had said earlier. "Belikov, we're going to have to forget about the plans with Rose. We have a meeting, remember? That business meeting you told me about."

"Crap," I swore, using my native tongue. "Do you think Rose will be fine with Stan for a few hours while I take care of business?"

Kellan nodded. "He'd birth a child if it meant getting that company back. He's only kissing ass, you know. I would have been too, if that multimillion dollar company would have been taken away from me."

"Then we should go."

Kellan and I told Stan we had to take care of some bodyguard business and he let us free without complaints, since he had been the one to ask us to hire more bodyguards. I felt a bit bad for Rose. Stan's act had caught up to her, bored her to death, or well to sleep, because she seemed very into her sleep when Kellan and I chatted with Stan.

I took a trip across the Alto yawn to the mansion next door, which was my house. As the receiver of my ex-boss's great inheritance, I had to take care of all the business he had left behind. It was tough; the rich life had never been amusing for me, until I had been given the job of protecting Rose. But the highlight of my life was when I met Stan and saw all his crap behavior. Now, all my days revolved around my beautiful Rose, with countless and possible violent scenarios of ridding the world of Stan.

I had forgotten Kellan's existence—those scenes of killing Stan were making me a bit unstable in the mind and forgetful as of late—until he spoke.

"Let me a borrow a suit. I want to look pimp for this meeting."

I pointed at the closet. "Closest is filled with them."

"Is it that hard to choose one for me?"

"Anything for my, son," I muttered, taking my lazy ass to the closet. I grabbed the first two suits I could find and handed one to Kellan, while I proceeded to change into the other.

"Bitch, fuck you. . .are you kidding me? Slim fit? Do you think my luscious thighs will make it into those jeans? They won't. I wish Rose was here. She treats me better than you do. She would have helped me pick out a suit. Help me get pimped out."

"Too bad she's not here. Didn't you see that her husband bored her into a coma?"

Despite many complaints, I dragged Kellan to the restaurant I was meeting a couple businessmen at right on time. As we waited for the men to arrive, Kellan brought more of his nonsense to the table.

"You know, if I was married to Rose—I would treat her like a princess. I never met anybody else, besides my Paige, with a kinder heart. Plus, Rose really is pretty and she deserves a man in her life. Besides, with all those riches I would inherit upon marrying her, I wouldn't mind treating her well. I don't' care about doing _anything_ so as long as I get those millions."

I turned a bit defensive. Thinking of other men with Rose really put me on the edge. "Rose is _mine_. But you can go up Stan's asshole to be shitted on for saying such stuff about my lady love—I would say something more improper but the clients are here," I muttered, saying the second part of my sentence in Russian.

I recognized a few businessmen and most specifically recognized the last businessman to arrive, since he was Rose's father.

Business went well, quick, and after the men were gone, Abe lingered behind.

"Our plan can't happen anymore."

That sure caught my attention. I looked at Abe. "What do you mean? I am ready to take Rose to Italy, while you take care of that crushable centipede Stan."

Abe, for the first time since I had ever met him, seemed concerned and extremely worried. "We can't. That _serpent_"—there was a large amount of venom in the word—"has something Rose values more than her life. He means more to her than anything else in this world."

It took me some time to figure out what Abe was rambling about.

We couldn't kill off Stan without killing off Christian.

**Now, what do you think is going to happen, now that Stan really has Christian? **

**Please share your thoughts. I love hearing them!**

**-Melissa **


	15. Chapter 15

RozaDimka: Do you have an FF account? Anyway, I love him too. Second favorite VA male character. And I can't make any promises.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this on the road, in between a portion of Utah and a portion of Nebraska. It was awesome! I am not sure when the next update will be but I hope you like this one! Thank you so much for the awesome comments. <strong>

**THANK YOU TATIANA for editing this: RozaXDimkaBelikovaForever thank you:)**

**LISTEN UP:: ATTENTION: There are two wonderful writers here that are going to do VA awards. Only VA. Called Molnija Award. Go check out the page and nominate your favorite author, story, etc. If you have any questions about it, PM me or ask in review and I will give you further information.  
><strong>

**I don't own: I do own the storyline and the words that go along with this. **

I awoke in the middle of the night to find Stan sleeping peacefully next to me, snuggled close together since the couch did not offer much room. Seeing him asleep, well—it was hard to believe this man was a man that people feared. Oh, but under that calm and angelic face lived a merciless man of the vindictive and voracious kind. He knew how to ruin the lives of many people and he could smile throughout it all as if nothing could get to him. Nothing in this world mattered to him, except his mother who seemed to carry herself as if she had a cork up her behind.

I slipped out of his embrace, off the couch, away from him. There were much better things to do standing alone than lying on the same couch with Stan. Yawning, I walked away from the couch silently, almost running to the kitchen. Before I reached the kitchen, I crashed into the wall—or well, two giant walls: Kellan and Dimitri.

"If you wanted a hug, you could have just asked for one rather than crashing into us and hurting our beautiful bodies," Kellan whispered into the night as the whole house was pitch black. Pretty surprising, considering how much Stan was afraid of the dark.

"Bodies that belong to monster gorillas that need to shave," I muttered, straightening myself out. I stopped bantering with Kellan as soon as I sensed the negativity in the room. I turned a few steps to my right, going up to Dimitri. "Anything wrong?"

"Problems with that worthless cockroach," he bluntly muttered.

"Nothing new there. . .but why are you worried?"

Dimitri smiled but the look in his eyes did not match his expression. "Nothing you need to worry about, Rose. You've had enough stresses from him and now you need to live. We, as in Kellan and I, can take care of you."

"We'll take care of you," Kellan seconded.

Dimitri nodded and then muttered, "See you two later. I have business to take care of."

"He turned all emotional on us again," Kellan muttered, staring at the back of the silhouette retreating to the guesthouse in the back. Seconds later, I felt Kellan's eyes on me. "Want to go outside? It's a nice night out."

"Do you mind if I brush my teeth? I have Stan's horrible toothpaste taste inside my mouth."

"I didn't know Stan used cow manure to brush his teeth 'cause that is what it smells like."

I rolled my eyes. "Just go wait outside. I'll be there in a few."

"I'll be waiting for you with margaritas. Virgin margaritas, of course, because I destroyed the liquor cabinet and Stan has never restocked it."

"Look, I am going to brush my teeth and then you're going to _have _to explain to me how you destroyed the liquor cabinet."

"Will do," he said, walking outdoors.

I hurried upstairs and furiously brushed my teeth. Stan used this disgusting toothpaste that made him taste like an old man and soap. As I brushed my teeth, I noticed a few things that made me want to become liquid and join the sewer drainage of the whole city. I desperately wished for a girlfriend or a _female _friend; I wasn't sure these things were suitable to discuss with Kellan. But I certainly would try him.

I took my jolly time joining him, staring off into space. I would have fallen inside the ball if the loud sound of a cricket wouldn't have jostled me and deterred me from my path.

"Whoa. . .thank you, little cricket, for saving me from such an embarrassing moment." I was going to reach out and pet the nice creature when I remembered that crickets hated humans. And it also leaped away from me so it was impossible to do so. I waved at the cricket and was on my way. "What a nice creature. From now on, I am going to stop killing them. Or eating them," I whispered, grossed out, recalling the time where I had eaten a chocolate covered cricket.

Kellan was sipping from a plastic coconut when I reached him. He handed me a plastic coconut similar to his own.

I sat down next to him on one of the high stools, immediately sipping the margarita through the straw. "Now that I am here, regale me on how you destroyed the liquor cabinet."

"It was a dark, stormy night, the storm was raging, the lightening was fearless—" I slapped his hand. "Alright, so I was being the good worker and decided to help out the domestic lady. I was sweeping the floor when all of a sudden the broomstick hit the liquor cabinet, which was all glass. Before I knew it, there was a whole mess of glass and liquor in front of me. It was bad, the noise of all the glass breaking—for a second, I thought I had shot myself."

"How the hell did the broomstick end up against the glass?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter. Ah, Kellan was such a dumbass, always getting into trouble, just like a bad little boy.

"Don't ask me how. The poor domestic lady—she had to clean a lot more than she originally had been cleaning."

I laughed but then I brought up a name that would dull anything. "And what did Stan do?"

"Nothing, surprisingly. He was happy because he was going away on a business trip so obviously he did not complain. But he did cut off my bonus that month. For the laugh of my lifetime, it was worth it."

I smiled over at him, pushing my margarita to him when I noticed he was finished with his and eyeing mine. "I want to add a comment to the whole life-giving thing of earlier. Sad part of your words—if it came to it, I knew you two would put down your life for my almost nonexistent life."

"So I know how boring your life could get, I have to agree that it is almost nonexistent. And do go so far, I wouldn't give my life for you. But I would help you try and save your life just because I am a good friend—I am just _fuc—_shootness, I can't use my sailor mouth any longer—I am just _kidding _with you, Rose. If it came down to giving my life for yours, then I would do it just as long as you can promise me you would rid the world of that horrible man you call your husband."

I was thankful for the darkness because it hid my tears. I threw my arms around my _brother _and hugged him. "Kellan, your sacrifice won't go to waste. But no—don't ever do that. Don't. You deserve to live and find love."

"I don't think I can. She was too important to me. The heart doesn't forget something so suddenly. Yes, it has been years, but like I said, she meant the world to me." Kellan seemed so sullen and sad that I wanted to cry at the affect his facial expression had on me; there was a huge lump in my throat. I vaguely recalled a few words of Paige's, his deceased love—she always said that "there was a guy that meant the world" to her.

"She loved you, I know she did. She never said your name, but the way she described you, it is obvious to me that it was you."

Kellan shrugged. "Maybe one day I will get to see her again. And I will give her one humongous hug and kiss. And tell her I love her. I never once told her I loved her."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently began to massage his back, comforting him. The tears that I saw slipping from his eyes really caused acid to fall on my heart, causing it to ache painfully so. Seeing an always happy man so destroyed, well it destroyed a part of me as well.

"Kellan, stop"—I stopped talking for a second; it was too hard to speak through a lump in my throat—"Kellan, don't cry. Stop. No tears. Like that commercial says, 'A happy child should never shed a tear'. Stop with the crying. _You _shouldn't cry."

"I am not crying. My eyes are simply watery."

"There is the Kellan I love. The 'nothing can get through me' Kellan."

"Nothing can get through me? Did you know I was stabbed with a knife? It was a mild stab but it definitely went through me."

"That is the Kellan I love even more." I laughed. "So, my love cricket, I have something I want to share with you. It has to do with womanly functions. Don't freak out."

"Oh, honey! Do you need a _plug_ or a _notepad_? I think I have some in my purse."

I grabbed a stale peanut from the bowl on the counter and tossed it as his head. "Kellan, you're such a dumb pumpkin. I haven't had my womanly gift yet."

"Didn't want to know that, just saying."

"Anyway, so I kind of screwed up. . ."

"You always do but with what now?"

"When you took me to Vegas, um, I did forget to pack some things."

"You forgot your shoes? And now you're sad because you couldn't pimp them in Vegas?"

"No, Kellan. Hmm, I take birth control to lessen the chance of 'accidents' happening. And I did forget to take those along with me when we went to Vegas. So, I missed a pill. Or two—several. Do you remember what happened in Vegas?"

"We ate the most amazing restaurant ever. And we ate the best hot dogs ever, foot longs—oh, but you weren't there."

"Kellan, think beside the food. What happened? What were me and Dimitri doing that really pissed you off because you had a bitch hangover?"

"Oh, you two fu—damn I can't curse—you two _fornicated _like a lion and his mate. Or like bunnies—you get the picture. What about that horrific time?"

"I didn't take a pill. Dimitri wasn't wearing anything that would prevent us from making accidents. And we had sex."

"Accidents?" Kellan asked, raising a brow.

"Stan will definitely not be happy about my bodyguard knocking me up."

"So? He's never happy. This will be nothing new." Kellan sighed and looked away. "Paige was pregnant."

"What? Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"I didn't even know. Her autopsy told me. She was pretty far along."

"You could have been a father and she never told you." Kellan stared down at the counter but he did manage to smile.

"My God, I hate Stan for doing that to her."

"Which is why we have to get things going. He needs to die."

I was about go off on a "F Stan speech" but I was interrupted by the devil himself.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" I heard a voice call out.

Kellan got off his stool and moved a few feet away from me.

"I am sitting at the island," I replied to Stan. I shifted in my seat, sitting in a way where I faced him.

"I am glad I found you. You shouldn't be wandering around with the least useful bodyguard." I bit my tongue at lashing at him for once again insulting Kellan as he came up to me and kissed my forehead, polishing his disgusting face so it fit the face of a man with concern. "Sweetheart, I am sorry, but I have some bad news to tell you."

My heart skipped a beat, only to speed up drastically seconds after. "Tell me, sweetheart," I forced out.

"Your brother is badly hurt."

I looked into Stan's eyes and found something cold and calculating in them.

This was no _natural_ bad turn for the worse of Christian's condition.

This was something Stan had done.

I could almost hear his words of always: "I told you to behave."

**Goodness. Rose. Should have behaved. From here on out, there will only be doom for Rose. **

**Share the thoughts!**

**-Melissa **


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back from being "MIA". Just going to say that Chicago wasn't as great as it was going to be. I regret going. Bah. Anyway, I am happy to be writing again. This process of writing this chapter was very slow so I am sorry for boring you to death. But I did decide to add 2-4 (not sure yet) chapters, all filled with fluff because D/R haven't been getting much romance. Anyway, with no further ado, I give you this chapter. **

**I do not own VA details in here. I do own the storyline and the words I wrote to go with this. **

**Chapter 16: Victim **

**Rose**

There were so many things inside of me that screamed to destroy Stan.

But I couldn't.

Not if I wanted to give Christian another chance at living.

I wanted to explode already, get back at Stan for killing any happiness in my life for so long. I wanted to see him suffer in the same ways I had suffered. I wanted him to hurt in every way possible, in every way I had hurt. But the thing was—Christian. Christian was always the inhibitor, slowing down my functions that involved destroying Stan. As always, it was made clear to me—if I did something wrong, Christian would suffer. Therefore, I couldn't do much or else Christian would put up with the consequences of _my _actions.

Christian was my life.

I couldn't just give up on my life.

I glanced at Kellan for help but he was just as useless against Stan as I was.

I stared over at Stan and simply looked at him. In an emotionless voice, I asked him, "What happened to Christian?"

Stan came around to stand behind the counter, pouring himself a shot of liquor. Once he finished with the shot, he answered my question. "Nothing that is considered a medical crisis. He had a minor cut and as a result had a moment of uncontrollable bleeding."

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't gotten shot.

Stan crossed his arms over his chest, staring off into the night. "What are you two doing out here?"

"I was feeling sick," I began, giving Kellan they eye so he could keep quiet, "and I told Kellan to meet me out here, because I did not want to disturb your sleep."

Stan gave me a stern glance. "Next time, you stay inside the house." He set his mean stare on Kellan. "Useless bodyguard, next time you want to bother my wife, do so at times when I am not asleep. Just because you want to see her does not mean my sleep has to suffer. We got that clear?"

Kellan only blinked at Stan, uninterested in his words.

Of course, the no response only irritated Stan some more. "Let's get the hell inside, Rose. I don't want you in the company of worthless people."

_Then I should ask for a restraining order so you can stay away from me forever, _I thought in anger, hating the way Stan tightened his hand around my arm, forcing me inside the house even though it was clear I was not really wanting to go inside. I begged to the shining stars that I could stay calm. Christian was hurt but he would be alright. With me misbehaving, I knew Stan could do something irreversible to Christian if I didn't stay in control.

There was no more conversation as Stan dragged me around the house so there was silence between us but my worriedness over Christian was loud in me. In a short amount of time, Stan and I were inside the private room. As always, he assumed position behind his desk. To him, it seemed that sitting behind a desk was the equivalent to a king sitting on his throne.

Stan closed his eyes for a minute before his disgusting eyes were on me again. "I hate to be woken up when I am having a wonderful sleep next to my wife."

"You made a big deal for that? Come on. Let's forget this and call it a night."

"Not now. Not anymore. The night just got interesting."

"Very interesting," I muttered sarcastically. "Look, I am too tired. I just want to go back to sleep."

"You weren't that exhausted to sit outside with that piece of trash. So, no. You can't go back to bed." Stan motioned to all three of the couches inside his private room. "Sweetheart, take a seat. It might be a while."

"Okay. Fine." I sat myself on the smallest couch and stared at him expectantly.

Stan produced the house phone from somewhere, a hidden drawer in his desk. He set the phone on the table and glanced my way. I could tell he saw the million questions in my eyes for he continued on an explanation. "After you abandoned me an hour or so ago, I went into my private room and realized a message was waiting for me."

"Realized there was a message. . ." translated to "I finally learned how to use this message machine". Yes, Stan was that unwise. It surprised me, though, that he even checked the house phone. The phone was seldom used in this house; I had never heard it ring more than once throughout the time I was living here. Why would he bring this poor inconsequential thing up in this conversation now?

"What did you find, Stan?" I asked, obviously annoyed he was keeping me up to show me this secretive message. It was probably a message from the magazine company, telling him his subscription to the "Fruity Bromance" had been canceled.

"Oh, something very interesting, my darling little innocent love. Let's play this message."

"Let's hear this stupid message," I muttered under my breath.

I was prepared to listen to some nonsense instead I heard something that chilled my insides. I was so thankful at my acting skill because I managed to keep out any emotions off my face. Because the message Stan had received was from the time I had been in Las Vegas, an hour of it anyway. It was hard to distinguish voices but it was clear what was happening. As Dimitri and I did each other like bunnies, my phone somehow acted on its own and called the house phone, leaving a very long message of Dimitri and me being intimate.

"Rose?"

I panicked for a nanosecond before I was responding.

I rolled my eyes, stood from the couch, put a hand to my hip and glared at Stan. "And you think that was me? Wow. Stan. Let me clarify some things: I told Kellan to hold my phone and then he did. But Kellan has this nasty addiction to women. . .and he went to her with my phone in his care. This message was obviously from the time my phone was with Kellan." Gelatin goodness gracious—I made no sense, but I sure knew how to confuse him with my nonsense.

Stan had been so smug before and now he looked doubtful. I was great at lying.

"Look, I am going to bed."

He changed his jolly mood to totally pissed off.

"Get the hell out of my house!" he screamed at me, most certainly peeved that I "mouthed off" at him for the first time.

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Out of my way for a couple of hours."

"Yes, sir." Happy, I walked out of the office and out of the house, wondering where Dimitri had gone.

**Dimitri **

I was awoken to a body slipping inside bed with me. Assuming it was my beautiful love, I threw my arms around the person.

"Dimitri, why are you hugging me?" came a voice that sounded too light.

"Stupid crap," I muttered in annoyance, adding more sailor mouth words in my Russian language. "Kellan, what in the hell are you doing inside my bed?"

"Rose kicked me out of mine."

I threw the covers off myself and jumped over Kellan to join Rose inside the bed. "That does not give you an excuse to invade my bed, you sick male." I moved closer to Rose, throwing both arms around her as she slept peacefully. With the way she gave a sigh, I could tell she was happy to be here. Hell, I was happy to be here as well. Stan had hogged her up all day long, not giving me a moment alone with her.

"Please don't tell me you're planning on throwing that stupid blanket over yourselves and getting it on while I try to sleep," came the annoying voice of Kellan's.

"If you don't shut up maybe I can instigate a little loving with Rose. I'll be sure to make her scream loud, so loud you'll be running out of this room."

"Bro, come on. That is a bit disturbing for me. I haven't got laid in days."

"Son, be thankful you have hands," I muttered, closing my eyes, getting ready to sleep.

"I am sleeping," Kellan slurred out as a yawn wanted to take control of his mouth.

I was getting into my sleep when there was a loud knock on the door of the guesthouse. I knew it was Rose's worthless cockroach husband. The guesthouse door was a complicated one and Stan wasn't too wise to figure out how to open it by himself and that was the only reason he hadn't barged in.

"I am not going to get that," Kellan was saying. "I can't stand seeing him. Plus, he hates me."

"Oh, and you think he loves me," I shot back, already getting out of bed.

"You sure do act like cuddle buddies all the time."

"Slap yourself, Kellan. What the hell does this man want now?"

I threw the door open, straightening out my features so they were neutral.

"Can I help you, sir? Is anything the matter? Do you need assistance with anything?" I hated being too formal but this man was too strict on class or something like that.

"I need you to come outside with me for a second. I need to pass on some words to you, words of advice."

I went out the door and followed Stan a few feet away from the guesthouse.

"Yes, sir?"

"Stay the hell away from my wife! She belongs to me and only me." Stan changed his attitude to a husband crazed with jealousy, or tried to. He even went as far to spat on the ground, which resulted in him almost choking. He tried to intimidate me but he was useless. His attempts were unsuccessful. But I found almost infinite humor in his actions.

"But sir, I am assigned to protect her, only her, and report every last detail of her actions. I have done everything you told me to do."

Stan's eyes narrowed and I heard a growl coming from him. That little kitty was nothing for me. "You're not assigned to Rose any longer. I want you out of my house. Ever since you came along, Rose's marriage and mine has been on the rocks, uncertain. I never want the marriage between Rose and me to end and you are a great risk to our marriage. So be out and stay out of our lives."

Shit. Janine Hathaway was going to shoot me in the face for getting fired.

"Look, sir—"

"Either you leave or something extremely bad will happen to Rose. She wouldn't like to see her brother get murdered in front of her, do you think?"

I would rather get shot in the face by Rose's mother than have Rose suffer more damage in her already damaged life. And yes, she would not like to see her brother murdered in front of her. No one would really enjoy that.

"Okay, sir. I will be out of here before daylight hits."

"I expect it to be that way." Stan patted my shoulder, gave me a grin that held too much pride, and was on his way.

I mentally flipped him off as he walked away. After doing all sorts of harmful things to him in my head, I walked back inside to talk business with Kellan and say goodbye to Rose. After giving Kellan strict instructions, I made my way to Rose's side.

"I have to go, Rose," I whispered to the sleeping Rose. "If I stay here, Stan threatened to harm you. I hated that, knowing you were going to get hurt because of me. I know you can take care of Stan by yourself. And never forget that Kellan is always here to aid you in anything you need. I'll be waiting for you in Russia when you're done with all this Stan chaos. Goodbye, Rose. I love you."

I kissed her cheek, once twice, slowly brushing that beautiful dark and silky hair of hers.

I kissed her one last time and I was gone.

**Was listening to a sad song. I cried a bit. **

**Share the thoughts!**

**Have a wonderful day, or night. **

**-Melissa **


	17. Chapter 17

RozaDimka: He is really dumb. And I updated lol, as you can see.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast update for you. You have been so kind with reviewing I just wanted to give you this extra fast update. And some FYI, I am almost done with chapter 18 as well. Hmm, this chapter is very drama less and I promise no one will cry. It does include Kellan and Rose rambling so...good luck! Enjoy:)<strong>

**I don't own the VA details in here. I do own the storyline and the words I wrote to go with the storyline. **

**Chapter 17: Adventurous Day**

There were many things that made me livid.

But the thing that made me really pissed off was when people left me without saying a proper goodbye or telling me why they were leaving in the first place like some certain tall Russian god had done so.

"Why in the world did you not wake me up, Kellan Dumbass Alto?" I screamed at Kellan upon hearing that Dimitri had headed back to his hometown. It was completely stupid that Dimitri was gone and Kellan would not tell me why. It was unreasonable of him, not giving me the answers I wanted.

Kellan only looked at me while I raged on with my rant.

"I mean, if I was boring him, then he should at least have told me! This sucks. He hasn't been gone for long and I miss him already. Goodness, why can't I be a cool person? Maybe he wouldn't have left me alone. If I was interesting, he would have stayed. But ugh, being married to Stan really converted me to a boring person. . ." I continued to ramble, my rambles not making much sense even to me.

Kellan reached out with his arm and pushed me down on the bed. He didn't start speaking again until he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing me with a very serious look in his eye. "Do you really think he left because you were boring him? Rose, that guy loves you like a dog loves his dog chow. You show him what love really is. His last marriage, well, it ended in a tragedy because they were both out of it. He lost faith after that. But you made him see that there are other ways as well."

"He was married before?" I echoed, twisting my fingers around the blanket instead of Kellan's hair, though I really wanted to skin him alive. But I also was really, extremely jealous of anyone else "snacking" on Dimitri. I was a bit possessive when it came to him. Maybe a little too much. But if I wasn't possessive any female would try her hardest to seduce what was mine, _my _Dimitri. Nope. He was mine and mine only.

"For three months," Kellan said, seeming uninterested as if it were old news he were telling me.

"Why did I not know of this?" I screeched out, so irritated.

"It is something he is ashamed of and never likes to talk about it. If I would have married that horrible broom stick, then I sure as hell would keep quiet about it." Kellan shuddered. "She was straight out bad."

Being told that Dimitri had been married before sure pushed away the thoughts of the leaving Dimitri.

"To tame your jealousy. . .she was pretty ugly. Rose, you are the prettiest girl he has ever dated. Actually, you're the only beautiful one."

"I can't believe he never told me this!"

"Let it go," Kellan said, stretching like an old lazy dog against the bed he was currently sitting on. "She complained a lot. She was always trying to get at me and that is what made her ugly. I was like, 'your husband is right there!'. She never listened. Dimitri never was anything special to her. Only liked him for the money. But her feelings were reciprocated. She was nothing special to Dimitri, either. He was only there because he didn't like being alone."

I shook my head. "Wow, I think we've found Stan's soul mate."

"Dimitri? Yeah, I have always pictured them together."

I rolled my eyes and breathed out. "So, he really is gone?"

"Yes, ma'am. He left leaving me with strict orders to take care of you and aid you in 'stepping on the cockroach'."

I nodded, happy Kellan was here, but I was still upset at Dimitri being gone. "Why? I just want to know why he left."

"You're not that dumb, sweetie. Figure it out."

I took a guess. "The cockroach kicked him out?"

Kellan winked at me as he slipped on a fresh pair of jeans.

"I should get ready for the day. I am not going to be able to sleep anymore." I threw the covers off my lap as I sat on the edge of the bed, with my face in my hands and my heart on a temporary vacation. I opened my eyes and made my way to the door, only stopping for a second to hear what Kellan had to say.

"Rose, wear something that you won't mind getting dirty. We have some chemistry experiments to perform."

.

.

"What in the hell are we doing here?" I asked Kellan, staring around the place. We had traveled down many barren roads and now Kellan and I were in standing at a spot that was equally as empty as the roads. This was a part of my town I had never visited, much less knew it existed. I continued to glance around the land and continued to be amazed at so much emptiness. Why Kellan had brought me here was beyond me.

"Learning chemistry." Kellan turned to me and put his arm on my shoulders. He leaned forward as if he were going to kiss me, stopping a few inches away from my face only to say, "Baby, what we have going on is definitely chemistry."

"Pumpkin, you're trippin' on drugs or something." I pulled away slightly, craning my head away from his. "I am sorry but I am not that old lady from Las Vegas. Besides, you wouldn't be somebody I would like to kiss."

"I couldn't agree more." Kellan pretended to scrutinize my facial looks. "Your eyes are too big. Large eyes are not in my likes."

I stared at him disbelief; my eyes weren't that large.

"See, large eyes are scary. Especially when they stare at you in the way you are staring me. It freaks me out. Come on, wilted Rose. We have some business and chemistry to do."

"So you say, but what exactly are we doing?" I asked annoyed and impatient for some answers. I hated being in the dark about things, not knowing at least some details of the great fact.

"Ah, my lovers are here," Kellan whispered staring at something behind me.

"Lovers?" I turned my head to see a car approaching us.

"'Lovers' is an archaic literary term for friends. Come on, Rose. I know you aren't as stupid as your husband."

"I am still smarter than he is. But really, Kellan, what are we doing here?"

"Just simply watch and observe. You'll get excited about this. Your Russian boyfriend was the great mastermind behind all this."

"Is he here now?" I asked, getting excited.

"Sorry to say—he is headed towards his Russian hometown and will not be joining us anytime soon." Kellan placed a large smile on his face as the people inside the car came walking towards us. I had no idea what kind of words they were exchanging as they gave each other manly hugs because they had switched from the English language to the Russian language, but I could tell they were very comfortable in each other's company.

I stayed back and watched the exchange, unsure of what to do. So, I turned my back on the men and scanned the area for any signs of life. There was not much activity happening, except the occasional tumbleweed tumbling around. I was so thankful Stan was not a country boy and moved us to the city when I had married him. Life with him was hell already. I couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors of being married to him and living in an empty place like this one. There was only flatness and emptiness.

It was scary being in a place filled with so much bareness, nothing but dirt and weeds.

"Rose? Come over here. Or else you're going to miss all the appetizing details."

"You've been using some big words lately," I told Kellan as I slowly walked to where he mingled with the two other men. The men were extremely intimidating, like Dimitri scary. I wasn't sure how Kellan managed to stand in their presence without pissing and/or crapping his pants. Although I wanted nothing more than to hide behind Kellan, I managed to smile at both men and shake their hands.

"Rose Hathaway-Mazur, right?" one of the tall guys asked. I assumed he was the more social once because the other just tiled his head my way like a curious puppy.

"Oh, how I wish I could go back to the days when that was my official name. Now it is Rose Alto, how boring is that?"

The guy that had spoken smiled and that was all I was going to get for conversation.

I set my curious eyes on Kellan. Who were these men?

"These two guys here are Dimitri's nap time cousins, Ivan and Czar. Of course, don't fall asleep in their presence because they might blow your head off. Seriously. They're trained assassins and—that is why we're here today," Kellan explained to me.

"You're scaring the girl, your sewer rat."

Kellan raised a brow at the guy that had spoken. "Ivan, Rose is a tough steak. She can handle her business. Just not her husband. But thanks to you he will be dealt with pretty soon."

"Let's talk business. Dimitri called us and asked for our assistance," the one on the right, Czar, said to me. "Quick and easy death? Or slow and painful one?"

I stood confused for a minute before my slow mind was able to comprehend what exactly was happening. Dimitri had relations with powerful people that handled their business in ways that weren't exactly nice to talk about. My awesome badass man had called in these powerful peoples to "take care" of Stan.

"Ohhh," I muttered, sure my eyes were just as excited as theirs were. I glanced over at Kellan. "What do you think?"

"All up to you, sweetheart" was all he said, backing away from me. "Make it sweet, though."

"Alright. . .hmm, he loves that awful car of his, even though he doesn't know how to drive. I hate it because my legs cramp up every time I ride in it. There is no leg room—anyway, how about the car can blow up while Stan is in it?" My request might have been unoriginal but it was the only thing I could think of.

"Blowing things up, my favorite part of this job," muttered Ivan with what I would call a smile. He was very much like Dimitri, in tallness and in looks. Except Dimitri was much more gorgeous. And more beautiful. And more human-looking and nice. These men sure looked like bulls ready to attack.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Rose. You'll be a free woman very soon," spoke Czar.

Kellan, Czar, and Ivan talked business for a while more and then we were all on our way.

Of course, with me hanging out with Kellan, I decided to complain, since I knew he _loved _my whining.

"Kellan, spending the day with you is becoming a pain."

"Oh, no, you did not just say that, girlfriend! My poor little heart is broken—fuck, I must have been on the other team in another life. But don't worry, Rose. I hate you, too. I can't wait till this is all over so I won't ever have to see you again."

"Kellan, I am going to say one thing. I hope you don't choke on your Viagra pills." I closed my eyes, leaning against the car window, wishing Dimitri were here to shut Kellan up. I told Kellan to shut up and my wish went unnoticed. But if Dimitri said it, Kellan was quick to oblige.

"Thanks for the great wishes. I am glad you are concerned about me not choking."

I stared at him, very annoyed. "How have gone so long in this life without people murdering you in your sleep? I have known you for what—the lifetime of fly and already I feel like putting a pillow over your face until you asphyxiate."

"Until I what?" Kellan asked, staring at me in confusion.

"Until you choke."

"Rose, what did I tell you? My education wasn't as great as yours."

"I could tell," I mumbled, looking out the window. "What are we going to do next?"

Kellan reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper. He unfolded it when we were waiting for the light to turn green. "First thing on the list, we are going to. . .oh, stop for a hamburger, milkshake, and some fries."

Finally we would be doing something a normal human would do.

"Did you seriously write a list?" I asked, taking the list out of his hands.

"I seriously did, love bug," he muttered back, speeding away again once the light was green.

I mentally rolled my eyes and imagined I was in a beach somewhere with Dimitri, with no Kellan. "Hey, I don't mind that. But I do have to complain."

"What are you going to bitch about now, Rose?" asked Kellan, swerving around a car and sped up past the car.

"Holy goodness, your driving really sucks!" I pretended to cover my face as if expecting a blow from the car nearby. "You almost crashed into that poor little old lady driving in her tiny little car. You know, it's advised not to drive with road rage."

Kellan continued to scare the daylights out of me as he swerved through the cars. "Did I ever tell you I was a professional driver?"

"With your crappy driving skills, I could never tell. Moving on—I am bitching because you never taught me the chemistry lesson. I was excited about it."

"Ah, don't worry, my sweet. The day is not over. We still have some things to do. But first we must stop for an afternoon snack."

"After that?" I asked him, readying myself for a weird answer.

He gave me an answer I was definitely not expecting.

"We are going to head to the hospital and bust Christian out."

**Who would love to spend the day with someone like Kellan?**

**Ah, share the thoughts! I love hearing what you have to say..**

**I do have a Hunger Games story, if anyone is interested in reading it. **

**Take much care**

**Chat with you soon**

**-Mel**


	18. Chapter 18

**RozaDimka:Yeah. It would have been depressing if she would have been all depressing. Plus, I hate protagonists that cry ALL the time. Thank you for reading:)  
><strong>

**I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews! Seriously, I love them. I love hearing what all of you have to say. Won't ramble much but I do hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own any VA details of here. I do own the storyline and the words I created to go with it. **

**Chapter 18: A Virus Never Stops **

**Kellan – Five Days Later**

I parked my car in front of the hospital where Christian was being treated, casually looking around the parking lot for anyone who was around. I was thankful for the tinted windows of my car. That way, no one could see through the car and see me twitching with nervousness and ready to shit my pants. I claimed I was a badass but I had never done anything so extreme.

I was going to break Christian out of the hospital.

I lingered in my car for about another minute before I was resolved.

"Fuck it. I am going to die anyway," I muttered to no one in particular.

I threw open the door and got off my car, shoving my sunglasses in my face to block the sunlight from my eyes. The nerves of before faded from my mind when I noticed a female walking in front of me with a short dress that pleased, excited, and tantalized the male in me. As I checked the female out—yeah, she was hot. But all these women that had been in my life lately could never compare to Paige's vibrant beauty.

I pushed thoughts of Paige away from my mind like I had been doing for so long. Regardless of what I did, or thought, Paige was never coming back. It was the sad truth and it was a sad truth I had to live with for the rest of my life.

I sped past the female only so I could open the door for her. As she walked in before me, I tipped my glasses down and gave her a smile with my lips and eyes. She gave me a once over, her eyes lingering at the button of my jeans, before she was giving me a sassy grin.

"Hello," she whispered seductively.

It was then that I realized this "female" hadn't been a female all her life.

Or _his_ life?

I kept the smile on my face as the _person_ walked inside the hospital but inside me there was a demon laughing his ass off at me.

I followed behind the person for a second, holding back seemingly uncontrollable laughter.

This was epic and not very badass for a bodyguard. But then again, I wasn't a very badass bodyguard like Dimitri, who saw real action out in the streets. The only action I had ever witnessed was Stan beating Rose up. I was grateful Dimitri was gone or else I would have known he would have been laughing like a retarded hyena beside me.

When the receptionist noticed me walking in that was when I got down to business.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

I smiled at her, keeping it very friendly. "I came to pick up my brother."

She gave me the friendly smile back. My smile charmed her enough to make her forget there was a whole stack of paperwork I had to sign. I gave her a friendly, flirty wave and was on my way. I knew my way around the hospital, knew where Christian's room was located. I headed inside the room without anybody catching on to what I was about to do.

Christian was standing in his room when I finally walked in. He was ready to go.

"I thought you'd never come, Ryan."

Smart boy. He knew how to follow orders. Dimitri had been another badass again. Christian was forbidden to head out of the hospital without Stan's permission. But Dimitri was an intelligent man and had done his research. There was a man inside the hospital that looked the same as Christian and he was going to be released today. And so, Christian was going to get out of the hospital, saying his name was Brandon Arnold, not Christian.

"Sorry, I was late. But Brandon, how have you been, my brother?"

"Ready to be out of here," he said.

"We're going. And we're going to get wasted and get laid by groups of girls. And we're going to drink so much, we'll wake up on the streets, unable to remember what happened. Or wake up in fucking jail."

"Whoa. . .I just asked to get out of here." Christian looked at me with serious eyes. I'd never met this kid before and I wasn't sure of his likes. This was going to be awkward. "I am ready, are you ready to go?"

I nodded, deciding to keep quiet with my ideas this time.

I took his backpack and put it over my shoulders so it would look less suspicious, exiting out of the door.

Christian followed me out the door.

Before we had time to completely exit the hallway a nurse stopped us.

"Sir, you can't be outside right now."

Fuck.

Christian looked like he had crapped his pants.

But then her face of confusion gave me a smart idea.

"Brandon is leaving today."

"Brandon Arnold?" Her confusion changed to recognition. "It was so nice meeting you, Brandon. I hope I see you around sometime."

Christian only waved at the nurse and he was almost running out the door.

When we were safely driving in the car, Christian finally spoke up. He looked at me, with a slow grin forming on his face.

"So, we're in Vegas. What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's get fucking wasted!"

I liked this kid already.

**Rose – Two Days Later **

"Sweetheart, I hope you don't mind, but I brought your car to work," I told Stan, dropping my bag against the couch as I entered his company office.

"You what?" Stan questioned, looking up from the papers he had been scanning.

"I brought your car to work. The one you can't live without but never use because you can't drive. Yeah, that car."

"You don't know how to drive, either. And I know you're too stupid and lazy to push it all the way over here." Stan's eyes briefly landed on my new bodyguard's face (Ivan) before his eyes were on me again.

"My toasted nut, of course I did not push the car all the way over here! Did I mention to you I know how to drive?"

Stan was baffled. "Who taught you to drive? Rose, I thought I made it clear I didn't want you driving on these busy streets."

I made a face of regret. "Sorry, darling. I'll make sure to forget my driving knowledge. I hate making you mad," I said, walking even closer inside his office. Ivan lingered by the doorway, leaning against the wall, assuming official bodyguard position. I took my pretty self to Stan's side, hopping onto his desk, making sure my ass covered the papers he had been working on.

Stan didn't even acknowledge me but I could tell it was to hold in his anger.

I grinned down at my husband, putting a hand to his shoulder. My life was so much fun lately. Christian was safe with Kellan; he had said breaking Christian out was as easy as a very "willing girl". Dimitri was going to visit me pretty soon. And I loved making Stan's life hell. I'd told him he could keep the company so as long as he would give me my space and be not so controlling anymore. Life was good.

"How has your day at work been so far? How has your new assistant been treating you lately?" I asked, laughing in my head. I had gone a bit sexist with the company, firing anyone female and hiring men to fill the unoccupied spots. With no more female assistants to entertain him, I was sure Stan's work hours were very dull. I hadn't minded the cheating and his office being a whore house but since he kicked my lover to the curb, it was only fair I did the same with him.

Stan leaned back in his chair and grinned at me; his anger was not exactly close to being tamed but he was doing a good job at holding it back. "Darling angel love, you did such a great job in choosing my new assistant. Luke really knows what he is doing."

I crossed one of my legs over the other; I began to smooth my hand over Stan's hair as if he were a dog that I was petting. "Great. I am glad he treats you well. Does he take care of your 'downstairs' correctly when he goes on his knees in front of you?"

"Yes," Stan said. "The other day that he tied my shoe, he was very friendly."

Even after all these years of knowing him, I couldn't believe Stan hadn't much knowledge on the process of shoe tying. It was hilarious. But it was kind of sad that his mother had babied him too much and made him into a useless but very evil little lizard that I wanted to kill with a slingshot.

"Sweetheart, I have to teach you how to tie your shoes one day. But I am glad Luke takes good care of you. Those females were very harming to our marriage. Don't you think?"

Stan nodded, stopping my hand from petting him another round. He stood up, brushing at the spot where my arm had been resting just moments ago, as if he were trying to brush off my germs. He glanced back at me. His face showed nothing but his eyes showed how irritated and pissed off he was at that moment. "Listen, Rose, I am going to the parking lot and checkup on my car. I don't know what damages it suffered when you drove it here."

As I walked to the door, I decided to hop off his desk, throwing my arms around him before he could escape. I got a hold of him and I knew that really pissed him off. I wasn't supposed to touch him unless he asked me to. But that was a very old law that I now dismissed. I had control now.

"Oh, Stan, sweetheart. I never want to let you go." I kissed his cheeks. It was only until I was done that I remembered how disgusting it was to kiss Stan; I wanted to vomit all over him. I patted his back once and then I let him go. To creep him out even further, I moved my hand back a little as he walked away and smacked his booty. "Hurry back to me, love."

I had to hold in my laughter at the face Stan had on his face. He'd thought he married the perfect wife but he had married a total creeper wife.

"Rose, I'll be in my car if you need anything."

"Stan, beautiful bird husband of mine, I'll join you soon." I flaunted my dress a little. "I am wearing nothing under this dress. Would you mind some love in the car?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ivan give me a look that read WTF! is wrong with this woman. Oh, no. I desperately wished for my two bodyguards, the gay lovers. They would be laughing with me, especially with the faces Stan was making at everything I did.

"Oh, go along, bunny love! I'll see you soon."

Stan looked relieved while he walked out the door.

"God, I am such a good wife," I whispered when Stan was gone. I pulled out my cellular device and dialed my boyfriend's number. Not the one I loved, but the one I got benefits from.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Is that any way to talk to the love of your life?"

"What the hell do you want, Rose? Christian and I are enjoying ourselves in this awesome strip club." He put the phone away from his ear, I presumed, because I could hear the music of the strip club and I heard very clearly when he yelled, "Bring me another drink!

"My brother isn't of age yet, just so you know. And he might forget you at any second."

"He's not of age, really?"

"No, he is nineteen. He is going to be twenty pretty soon."

"You're screwing with me, right? Your brother looks fucking forty!" Kellan made a weird noise but he was back on the line within the second. "Regardless of age, he knows how to party. And he really knows how to roll them well."

My motherly hormone increased to a billion. "Kellan, what are you giving my brother? He's too young for that! His kid body can't take it."

"Come on, Rose. Herbs won't harm him. Herbs are good. Why do you think vegetarians are so healthy?"

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed at him through the phone, wishing he were here now so I could hang him on the wall like frame, _after _neutering him.

"We're in Las Vegas. We're only trying to have fun."

"Not in a safe way. Bring my brother back home already! Dammit—"

"Rose?"

"Bring him back home!" it took me a second to realize that Christian was the one who I was speaking to now.

"Rose, calm down. Kellan is shitting around. We're actually ordering food through the drive thru."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "You better not be doing drugs! I swear, Christian, if I hear of you doing drugs with Kellan, I am going to lock you up in a closet full of darkness and snakes."

"Relax, Rose. We're not doing anything. Anyway, we finally got our food, so I am hanging up. Kellan says we'll be there in a day or so, after we party it up. Talk to you later, sister."

"Christian, please be careful."

"Okay, Rose. We'll be home soon. Laters."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone.

Everything was silent for a while until my quietness was interrupted by Dimitri's boring cousin. "If you don't want to miss the show, I think should head outside already."

"The show?" I echoed, looking at him curiously.

Ivan winked. "Just go downstairs to where Stan is and you'll see the show."

I took Ivan's advice and took an elevator down to where Stan's car was parked. Once outside, I took my sweet time at first but then I hurried up. Before I had time to completely reach the car, there was a loud, explosive sound. Soon, the whole car was alit with flames, fire blazing everywhere. I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light and threw myself on the floor.

The car flames soon began to fade, receding, smoke filling up the absence.

Nothing was left of the car.

There was only a body lying lifeless on the ground.

When I was sure I wouldn't explode, I crawled over to Stan, wiping at my face from all the sweat.

Every inch of Stan's body was charred and burned.

But somehow he was still breathing.

Bruised and bloody and very much alive.

**AHH, YOU THOUGHT! **

**Four more chapters. If you want something to happen, tell me your wish when you review and it might happen. **

**Share the thoughts!**

**-Melissa **


	19. Chapter 19

**Man, the reviews I got for the last chapter were really interesting. I wonder what you will say about this chapter. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate. With no more ranting from me, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any VA details in here. I do own the storyline and the words I wrote to go with it. **

**Chapter 19: Not Read to Go **

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the doctor assigned to take care of Stan, allowing tears to follow my question. I sniffled unattractively so my tears would be a bit more believable. "I mean, why did this happen? We were going to head down the street for lunch and then I witness the explosion. It's unbearable to see someone you love in so much pain." I grabbed a tissue and began to sob into the poor little piece of paper.

"I am sorry to say, Mrs. Mazur-Alto, but I have to be honest with you. By the looks of it, I am not sure he is going to make it."

"I can't lose him, doctor. He is the only family I have."

The doctor looked at me in sorrow. "But then again, based on opinions of other doctors, he has a pretty great chance at survival. Of course, he won't ever be the same but at least he will be alive."

I nodded in silence, closing my eyes so that I could get a handle on my tears. _Come on, tears! Don't fail me. _"Do everything you can do to save him, doctor."

The doctor gave me a sympathetic smile and he was on his way.

I reached for another tissue and wiped all the nastiness off my face, so thankful he was gone. There was only so much crying I could handle before anyone saw that it was all a show of hypocrisy I put on. Bored, with nothing else to do, I went to go sit down inside the lobby of the Intensive Care unit.

I was entertaining myself with my yawns when a hand touched my shoulder.

Wondering who it could be, I looked up. And up.

I jumped up from my seat when I realized who it was.

"My baby brother," I whispered, throwing my arms around him. "I missed you."

"No, you didn't," Christian said but still remained hugging me.

I moved away from him, pushing him away. "What the hell did Kellan do to you? You were sweeter a few months ago. And always very happy to see me." I set an accusing glare over at Kellan who had the face of an amused Demon. I crossed my arms over my chest and slowly made my way to where Kellan stood; he remained with the grin but I could tell he wanted to be out of my way. "What did you do to him?"

Kellan shrugged, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "He is not as innocent as he looks."

"He's a kid!" I screamed down at Kellan. "What did you do to him?"

"He is not a kid! You're overprotecting him, making him look like the forty year old virgin nobody wants to be. Let him be. He's nineteen. Let him grow up."

"I would beat the shit out of you but we're in public," I fiercely whispered to Kellan. I took in a calming breath and sat on the chair next to Kellan.

"Calm down, Mom," Christian voiced me from the area where he sat. I gave him a glare for the "mom" nickname he gave me. "He brought me back alive and unharmed and that is what matters."

"Let's move on from this. How's your husband?"

"Not dead," I muttered. "Unfortunately."

A lady nearby heard my words and it seemed like her eyes wanted to fall out of her face from what she had heard me say.

"Oh. Him being in the hospital has made me a lunatic. _Fortunately_, he is not dead," I lied, watching as the surprise left her face. I turned back to Kellan, lowering my voice. "Why is he not dead yet?"

"That was the plan. And the plan is not finished yet."

I was confused. "Why am I always out of these plans?"

"Because nobody likes you," Kellan said, yawning. "Anyway, Ivan and Czar, thought it would be awesome to see Stan burn alive for a bit. Then, they loved the idea of torturing Stan a bit more before he actually went off to take his dirt nap. And right now, they are working behind the scenes to"—Stan glanced around himself and leaned in closer to me—"sneak Stan out of the hospital so you could have your fun with him at home."

I smiled in happiness. "Please make sure he is alive. It's not going to be fun messing around with a lifeless body."

"It wouldn't be fun, no—it would be fucking creepy." Kellan was interrupted from saying anything else as his phone rang. Again, I had no idea what he was saying because he was chatting in that cool Russian language he knew. The first thing on my New Year's Resolution list was to learn Russian, so I wouldn't be so out of the loop.

The call was made short, thankfully, but the call left Kellan grinning like a clown. It was pretty frightening.

"Good news?" I guessed.

"Great news!" He dropped the grin thereafter. "Great news for you. More badass work for me."

"Did your pimp call you and tell you that you have to work the streets?"

Kellan nodded his head, standing up. "You got it. I am done working as a prostitute but sometimes my ex-pimp likes to volunteer me." Kellan did not look happy as he looked down at me. "Make sure to thank me for all that I am doing for you. Having your back after all these years, breaking Christian out of the hospital, and now going to steal your husband from this hospital—don't forget me while I am stuck in prison."

"Can't make any promises. But I do thank you."

"Oh, don't be such a fake. Alright, Ivan said to take your ass and your brother home. We'll meet you there shortly." Kellan winked at me and he was off. Before he completely vanished into the hallway, he turned back around. "I'll tell the nurse to turn on the cartoons for your son."

About thirty minutes later, the doctor and a few nurses came out of the Intensive Care doors, each face showing the same perplexed expression. Their expressional faces were a result of Ivan's, Czar's, and Kellan's handy work, no doubt. I withheld a grin and opted to make sniffling sounds instead. I took hold of Christian's hand as I stood to meet the group of hospital staff.

"Any good news, doctor?" I asked, bringing out a sad voice. God, I hated pretending I cared about my husband; I just wanted him dead.

"Ma'am, I am not sure how to say this. . ."

"Oh, no," I sobbed. "He is dead!"

"No, ma'am. Be calm. Well, I was checking on him when I noticed your husband. . .wasn't in his room any longer. We're thinking he ran away."

"You lost him?" I screamed at the doctor, causing everyone inside the waiting room to stare at me. I took in a breath, readying to make an even bigger scene. "This high security hospital lost my husband?" I forced crazy laughter out of my lips. I kept on with my crazy theatrics, muttering, "I wonder what the authorities will say when I tell them this hospital lost my husband?"

I grabbed my purse and Christian's hand, staring at the hospital staff. "I am going to the authorities right now. I don't want another casualty happening."

.

.

"What happened to your knee?" I demanded, turning to Christian as I stopped for a red light. I wished I had the balls to use the freeway; I could just speed home without interruptions of red lights. But I wasn't that experienced in driving yet. Plus, I needed my driver's license. Flirting with the cops didn't sound so great when I was a mess. "I mean, last I remember, you didn't have a scar there."

Christian released an annoyed breath. I could almost hear his thoughts: _Not this again. _"Rose, don't worry so much about me. I don't even know why you worry. Not even my parents worry this much about me. You're not even my real sister."

"It doesn't matter," I told him, speaking through gritted teeth. I bit my tongue for a second to chase off the anger in me. "But I am your sister, not in the biological way obviously. My parent's adopted you and you were made my official brother. They may not care about you, but I certainly do! Now shut up before I get too pissed to see reason and throw you off this bridge we're passing."

"I am sorry, Rose. You _are _my sister. I've never known the concept of family until I was adopted into your family—well, until I met you."

A sneaky smile snuck up to my face. "_Okay_, now be quiet before I start bawling all over myself. I need to save these tears for when I really need them. Like, when I have to go back to the hospital and cry my eyes out for my husband, who I hate with my life."

Christian laughed. "That was pretty embarrassing. I wanted to walk out of the hospital right then and there. But you're acting skills are pretty awesome."

"I am an awesome sister, what can I say?"

.

.

Back at home, I arranged everything inside the house, cleaned it till it was impeccable. I left Stan's private room alone, since that was going to be his new home, because I didn't have enough sympathy for him to allow him to stay inside one of the more comfortable rooms of the house. He would do just fine sleeping there on the floor, just like he'd made me do so many times before.

I was starting on dinner when Christian called out for me.

"Rose!"

I scuttled out of the kitchen and to the front door.

Kellan and his accomplices stood by the doorway, all men using their mighty strength to keep up a long box.

"Ma'am, where do you want us to put this piece of furniture?" asked Kellan in a bullshitting voice, winking at me.

I clapped my hands gleefully, like a small child would do when happy. "Put him inside his private room. He will be okay sleeping on the couch."

"You sure? I know there is an abandoned dog house outside."

I was starting to get excited when I realized there had never been a dog house outside. But. . .there was an outside. Sadly, though, I had to keep him inside. I hadn't dealt with the neighbors and I wasn't sure if they were nosy or not; if they saw Stan outside, bloodied and bruised, I wasn't sure if they would keep my secret to themselves. I couldn't risk it.

I sighed sadly and told Kellan, "Take him in the private room. I'll be there in a few to tend after him. Is he awake?"

Kellan grinned. "Yes, ma'am he is awake. He was getting babied too much by the doctor. A few hits here and there sure woke him up."

I made a face. "I am going to hell for this."

"And so is he," Christian spoke up from behind me. "What's worse? Treating a woman like shit for three years or treating a man like shit for a few days?"

I pretended to think about it. "At least I will be alive to confess all my sins. He doesn't have the same fortune as me."

"Bless your soul," Kellan muttered as he walked by with Stan inside the box.

I blew him a kiss and was off to the kitchen again, Christian right behind me.

"What are you planning to do to him, Rose?" Christian asked, stealing a piece of meat from the sauté pan.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably treat him like a princess. He always said I shouldn't complain of living with him because he treated me like a princess," I mumbled. "Oh, but his words are coming back to bite him in the ass."

I reached upwards to the highest cupboard, pulling out the salt.

I turned to Christian with fake interest. "Isn't it painful when you put salt on a burn?"

Christian's eyes went wide. "Rose, don't."

"He had no consideration for my wants or wellbeing, why should I have some consideration for him?"

With the salt in my hand, I walked to where Stan was being placed.

Ah, I could already tell this was going to be a good night.

**Haha! I Bet you Rose is liking that!**

**Do share the thoughts!:)**

**-Mel**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't even begin to describe how emotional this chapter was for me. It was crazy. But I am going to say that I do believe in happy endings. Anyway, it's very late now, 3-Something in the morning. Excuse the mistakes. I hope you like this chapter. I really do. **

**I don't own VA. I do own this storyline and the words I wrote to go with it. **

**Chapter 20: Agonizing Disaster **

"Stan, how does it feel to be treated like a princess?"

"Rose, you've gone completely psycho," he spat out.

"You always said you treated me like a princess." I applied more of the random acidic stuff I found inside my home to his damaged and badly burnt skin. I wished the car explosion would have finished him off for me, but I loved making his life absolute hell; I loved hearing the way he screamed in pain. "I don't count constant beatings and hits as a way you would treat a princess. But if that's how you see it, then I am totally treating you like a princess."

The gashes of his that had been healed before were now becoming new wounds, splitting open right before my eyes. It was disgusting to watch. Sickening as it was, it was wonderful seeing him suffer just as much as I had suffered living with him for the past few years. He always told me I was a flower and that I wilted too easy. But right now, it was obvious who the flower was and who was wilting in front of me. He was the weak one now; I was in control.

"Rose," he moaned out in pain.

"Say it. I won't stop until you say it."

"Say what, Rose?" he gasped out.

"Tell me you're sorry," I hissed at him.

"You don't deserve my kindness."

"And you don't deserve mine, either."

I poured more of the acidic stuff on a cloth, soon proceeding to place the wet cloth on Stan's right arm, where his skin had much more damage, with the flesh crispy and almost falling off. I felt as if I ran my hand over his arm, I could easily smooth off the skin of his arm. Hmm, _what if I bring a very hungry, and very vicious dog into this? _I decided against the thought, since Stan was disgusting and I didn't want the poor dog being contaminated with something so revolting.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong to you."

"I am offended, sweetheart," I told him in a totally sweet but totally fake voice. "The better question to ask would be, 'what haven't I done to you, Rose?' Ask it! Ask me what you haven't done to me. " When he didn't reply, I tossed him on the floor, pouring the whole bottle of the toilet cleaner on him. I watched him writhe and gasp on the floor for a few minutes before I was walking to the door. "I hope when I come back later you function better."

As I exited the door, I bumped into Christian.

He had a horrified expression on his face, too upset.

Something was wrong.

"Christian—"

"Rose, you have completely lost the socks from your feet."

"So has our grandmother." I flipped him off, shoving the finger right in his face. "And you don't say shit to her. But about me, you're always critiquing me."

"Our grandma is dead," he whispered, so low I couldn't really hear the first sentence.

"Doesn't matter. Where is Kellan? I need him right now."

Christian's face saddened once again and he stared at the wall behind me.

My heart beat went a little bit erratic.

"Christian?"

He wouldn't even look at me, much less talk to me.

"Christian?"

Christian's eyes danced my way for a second before they were back on the wall.

"Christian, dammit! Tell me what's wrong?"

Christian gave out a breath, still not looking at me. "I don't know how to tell you this—but I know it will definitely make you fall off your high horse that you have been riding for some days now."

I put my hand on my hip, staring over at Christian, waiting for answer. "Don't give me bullshit. Give me answers."

"Kellan, is in the hospital."

"If this is some sick joke of yours—"

"Rose, he's not that far away from death taking him. I wouldn't joke about death."

As Christian had mentioned, I was brought down from my high.

I immediately assumed the man I hated most was behind all of this. Why not? He'd been behind every little shitty detail of my life for the past couple of years. What'd he done to me for the past years was passable; I could forget about it, _if_ I wanted to. But doing that to Kellan, his own freaking brother—it was something extremely unethical and was just completely uncalled for.

Without thinking, only controlled by anger, I forced my way through the door and immediately started attacking Stan. All the anger that consumed me took over my hands and I was able to land extra painful blows to Stan's mutilated and burnt body.

"You worthless, idiot! You had to ruin—" I couldn't finish a sentence. I was too livid. I grabbed a whip nearby, a whip he had used so many times on me. "Remember, you used to like whipping me when you forced me to have sex with you? Remember that?" I whipped him. "Who's getting fucked now, Stan?"

"Rose, don't." Christian restrained me. It took him a while, but he managed to do so. "Stan had nothing to do with this. Kellan was riding on his motorcycle and he was speeding, wearing no helmet. Next thing he knew, he landed in a tree. It's not Stan's fault."

Oh, right. We were all still human. Accidents happened.

I turned my back on Stan and Christian. Without turning back to face them, I said, "I need to have a talk with Ivan and Czar."

Not thinking clearly, I went to find Ivan and Czar, not realizing it was the worst mistake of my life.

.

.

Almost an hour later, I was walking back inside the house, with Ivan and Czar.

"Christian?" I called out, ready to explode into tears for Kellan who was dying back at the hospital. "Christian—oh, there you are. . ." I stopped talking when I noticed Stan was standing near Christian and me. With a gun in his possession.

"Just in time," Stan whispered with that nasty smile of his.

"Rose!" Christian began to run to me.

"Christian—" I couldn't say anything else. Before I had time to realize what was happening, before I had time to react—Stan pulled out the most lethal weapon known to man and fired a bullet straight at Christian. There was nothing anybody could have done to stop it, not even Ivan and Czar with their badass skills could have ever stopped it.

Christian's eyes found mine, confused, pain soon replacing that puzzlement. He gasped, a gasp filled with so much agony I could have almost sensed his hurt. It was a horror scene to me as Christian fell, life slowly fading from his always forceful eyes. Blood spilled and Christian's life followed, slowly spilling away from him. I stood motionless, albeit a war of anger was raging inside me.

Stan grinned over my way. "Don't say a word, don't make a movement, don't do anything but stand there or else I will fire a second bullet and will leave you here so you could watch your brother die right in front of your eyes."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I could only cry, paralyzed to the bone, staring in horror at the grunting and almost lifeless Christian.

The two assassins were in action right away; Ivan and Czar were indestructible as they came on to Stan, taking Stan out and removing the gun out of his hands without wasting more than a minute. I wanted to help, I really wanted to help—but I couldn't do much but stay there, watching Christian's life leaving him, watching my brother's life fading from his reach.

"Rose," he gasped out.

That's when I could move. I kneeled down before Christian, touching his cheek. I couldn't cry; I didn't have the strength to cry.

"You're not going to die," I told him fiercely. "You're not going to die. You're not going to leave this world before I do. Remember what you always said? You're going to throw a party when I die, because funerals are just too lifeless for you."

"I am going to die, Rose. Dying for you is worth it. You're the most amazing sister ever."

I cried, taking both of his hands in mine. "My baby brother is not going to leave me alone in this life. I already lost Kellan. Dimitri is M.I.A. . .you're the only person I have in this world. You can't die on me, Christian."

"We all have to die. I rather it be now than burning alive—Rose, I am in pain."

Hearing the words from him brought sobs to me. "And what can I do for that, Christian? I would gladly take your place, but I can't."

Ivan and Czar came to us then, Czar proceeding to pick up Christian from the floor, Ivan aiding him with the door. As Czar took Christian out the door, Ivan came back to me.

"Stan is back in the private room. We're taking Christian to the hospital." Ivan placed the gun near me, giving me a very serious look in my eye. "Good luck."

.

.

As I stared at the gloves that sheathed my hands, I thought about those criminal shows I loved to watch. I was hopeless in this world now. With nobody by my side to help me, I didn't have anyone to rely on. I squeezed my eyes shut briefly, praying to whoever heard me, hoping they would forgive me for my next actions.

"Stan, sweetheart, do you want some coffee?" I asked, assuming that perfect wife role once again, for the last time. It wouldn't hurt to let Stan think he was in control again. For the last time.

"Yes, my love. Yes. Extra sugary, please," he managed to whisper. How was he still alive after the beatings Ivan and Czar gave him? _He won't be, after tonight. _After all, at the end of the day, all humans were the same: humans. And humans were fragile, breakable, like glass.

I grabbed the coffee pot. I cleared my throat, gathered some courage, and walked to where Stan was laying on the couch that supported his partly charred, useless body. Stan still had major damage thanks to the fire incident I had caused; his skin was very sensitive.

Pretending it was an accident, I "accidentally" spilled the scalding coffee pot on him. He gasped out in pain, almost growling. As he struggled with the pain, I walked slowly to his desk, reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the gun Ivan had handed me earlier.

"Rose, sweetie, please help me," he called out to me.

"Stan, I will help you, sweetheart," I told him sweetly.

I made my way back to him.

"I am going to make your dream come true." I had never been more joyful to see fear in Stan's eyes as I moved the gun to the side of his head.

"You wouldn't, Rose. Put that gun away."

I only smiled at him, ignoring his request. "You know how wonderful it will be for me tomorrow? To wake up and know you're never going to bother me ever again. To wake up and know your voice will never disturb my mind. To wake up and know you will never perturb my life ever again. Do you know how wonderful that will be?" I whispered. "It is going to be beautiful. I can wake up tomorrow and know I am free, that I belong to no one but myself. I can be happy and know my happiness will not easily be stolen from me. Stan, it will be very freaking beautiful."

"Rose, darling. You can't do this. Please help me. Give me another chance."

"I've given you too many chances."

"Rose, just one more try. I promise I will love you," he begged.

"Your promises don't mean much to me. When you married me, you promised me you would love me forever. You did, for our wedding night, and then it was obvious you weren't here in this marriage for me. You were here for business. To save your mother from having to work. To basically slap your brother in your face because he would be of very limited means, while you bathed in my riches. To destroy my life and the life of my brother."

"Rose—"

In response to his sentence, I caressed Stan's neck with the barrel of the gun, moving it to the center of his forehead.

"You won't get away with this, Rose! You won't! I will take care of you and make sure you rot in hell, you fucking slut!"

"Nobody can hear you scream, you know that, right?" I asked, teasing him once against with the gun. "You're going to be dead soon. You can't take care of me. Goodbye, Stan. I know hell will be very welcoming for you."

I kissed my fingertips and blew a kiss to him.

The inner Demoness was controlling me and with that same demonic power in me, I fired the gun. At his leg. I wanted him to feel the pain, feel the pain he had caused me, but most importantly, I wanted him to feel the pain he had caused Kellan and Christian. Instead of firing another bullet at him, I saw a piece of metal and was suddenly inspired.

A bullet was too easy, too fast.

A knife, however, would take its time in piercing the skin.

I went for the knife, wasting no time in shoving it into Stan's arm.

I was inspired again when I noticed a vodka bottle inside his private room. If I remembered correctly, a great friend of mine used to start first with vodka and matches. Stan was a random smoker. I wouldn't be that hard to find a match in this room. And it wasn't, as I found a pack of matches sitting on his desk.

I sauntered back to Stan, opening the vodka bottle and pouring it over him.

"What are you doing, Rose?" he asked, the fear in his eyes increasing drastically.

"I hated you from the start," I whispered to him, dropping the match on him. I watched him burn for a while, loving the show I had created for me. I loved watching him writhe in pain and yell in agony, begging for my mercy, asking for my sympathy much the same way I had asked for his sympathy, yelling, screaming for my help. His screams weren't even human any longer.

I enjoyed my show for another second.

Before long, I was walking out the door, just like he had done so many times before when I screamed and begged for his help.

.

.

I entered the room where Kellan and Christian were located, completely lifeless; they both were being watched, very carefully by the best doctors and nurses of the hospital. I'd given a large sum of money for the extra care and for the permission of having Christian and Kellan in the same room. But I desperately wished the large stacks of money I had could save the lives of Kellan and Christian. Money couldn't do anything but bring temporary happiness.

The door closed behind me and jumped at the noise.

But then, I was crying. Tears, real tears, I had been repressing for so long came about, slithering like snakes out of my eyes and fell down my cheeks, staining the area of where they landed. I stood in between both of the beds, unsure of what to do. I loved these two men the same; they both had reached my heart; I couldn't do without them in my life.

I couldn't lose them.

More sobs erupted from me.

I could only hope Christian and Kellan would wake up. But it seemed my hopes of that second were very unrealistic, with Kellan only have thirty percent chance at living and Christian's percentage even lower. For both of them to be saved would be a complete miracle.

I had told Stan that my life was going to be better.

Unfortunately, it could not be.

Because I was at the hospital with the disastrous truth that Kellan and Christian were going to die.

***wipes tears*. Sorry if the chapter felt rushed. I felt so many details out. And really, I couldn't stop crying. Gah. Anyway, please don't hate me. I love these two men too. The next two chapters will have Dimitri, I promise. **

**Share the thoughts for a saddened writer. **

**-Melissa **


	21. Chapter 21

**I am sorry for the longer wait this time. I hate writing the last chapters because I can't function properly and the writing process is slow. But the end is almost here soon. Thanks for sticking around and leaving me awesome reviews. 21 reviews for chapter 20, isn't that wonderful? I love you guys! **

**I don't own VA: I do own this storyline and the words I wrote to go with it. **

**Chapter 21: Nothing Stops the Madness **

**Dimitri POV**

When I saw Rose speed off from her driveway, I realized I had been too late. Catching a glimpse of her might have been wonderful before I went down to business, now that Ivan and Czar had been too sure of themselves, of their badass skills, to realize Stan was actually a clever man. He sure as hell did not act like he had brains, but he was a fucking smart guy.

I pulled my head beanie down lower over my head to hide my identity in case the neighbors wanted to be intrusive; I went inside Rose's home. Everything was the same inside, nothing out of the norm, except for the great amount of smoke that was emerging from somewhere down the hallway. I smiled to myself. Rose had taken care of her useless husband, readied him for his dirt nap in the most artistic way.

I was proud of the Demoness. Now I wouldn't feel so bad about doing her. And loving her.

When I entered the room where the smoke was coming from, I was sure her husband was as good as dead, with the way he laid on the floor, very much lifeless. I wasn't completely convinced, though. The expensive rug from inside the room was made of better use around Stan's body than it ever did decorating the ground. Once Stan's body was safely inside the rug, I had my fun kicking him out the door. I felt such great joy when I "accidentally" kicked him inside the pool. I stayed there for a while, making sure Stan was really dead.

About an hour later, I sneaked my way next door to where Ivan and Czar were waiting for me, awaiting for my next commands. Ivan and Czar were waiting at the dinner table when I walked in. They put their wary gazes on me, both waiting for me to say something. I was sure they had been preparing for my wrath ever since they had found out I was coming back to the states.

"I am not going to send you to time out, spank your asses, or ground you—but I will say this, get your fucking shit straight next time, fucking _kids_."

"Dimitri—"

"Ivan, I don't want to hear your shit right now. I had a long flight. And I am not in the mood. What you two should do is go next door and get Stan's body out of the pool. Call the police to report his body and make up some random excuse of what happened." When they still stayed in their spot, I referred to my Russian voice, which sounded much more powerful. "Go the fuck out and do as I say! You've already ruined so many things. You let Rose's asshole husband shoot her brother because you two were too fucktarded to realize what Stan was doing. You fucked up too much. I hope you can do this right. Go!"

I almost added a growl but I didn't want to sound like a fucking dinosaur. But my words were enough to send Ivan and Czar outside within the time of a second, no dinosaur growl needed.

"I miss Rose," I muttered to no one in particular, but to the wall that stared back at me. Like a total creep, I smiled at the wall. "And I am going to see her."

I grabbed my keys and went out to the garage where my useful car was parked. I knew Rose was in the hospital; I had been informed of Stan shooting Christian, but I had no idea which hospital. I used common sense to figure out the answer; Rose had money. There was a hospital in town that was only for people of higher means. There was no doubt in my head that Christian was in that hospital. Rose would want the best for her brother.

While I was driving to the hospital, I decided to give Kellan a call. I was proud of him and never took the time to congratulate him: he'd successfully taken Christian out of the mental hospital he had been in before. When Kellan didn't immediately answer, I began to worry. Kellan was addicted to technology, to his cellular device, and I was sure he wouldn't leave a call hanging, especially mine, since he was scared shitless of me.

I was just about to hang up when he finally answered. Except. . .it wasn't him.

It was Rose.

"Hello, Dimitri?"

Hearing her speak felt like someone had grabbed a piece of broken glass and pierced through my skin. Her tone was devastated, saddened, agonized. Defeated, as if she had lost all hope.

"Rose, my beautiful love—what happened? How is Christian?"

"His fate is unknown," she whispered. I heard her cries over the phone before she was speaking once again. "Where are you? You were supposed to be here, but you're not! You promised you would be here for me, but you're not. You promised Kellan would be here for me and he is not," she screamed through the phone. "Now they're both dying on me. And you're not even here."

"Rose, I am sorry, sweetheart. Where are you? I am here."

"I'm in the hospital ten minutes away from my dad's company. And. . .I am not sure if I want to see you anymore."

Rose disconnected the call right after, leaving me to swallow my words.

.

.

I touched Rose's shoulder as I entered the hospital room where Kellan and Christian were being treated. It was a horrifying scene, seeing Kellan and Christian on the beds, both connected to tubes and wires and machinery. I hadn't known Christian so well, but I knew Rose loved him with her life, much like I loved my mother's cooking, especially those pastries she made. _No time for food right now, Belikov_! But Kellan was somebody I knew, had known for many years now. He was practically my brother. And it was difficult seeing my brother lying on a hospital, death ready to take him.

It was embarrassing to admit—but I fucking wanted to bawl my eyes out, roll on the floor and demand to whoever listened to allow for Kellan to live. Okay, maybe not that exaggerated and pathetic. But something around those lines. Or worse.

I cleared my throat, shoving all emotions to a place where they would be restrained.

"Rose?"

She moved out of my reach, not even acknowledging my existence.

"Rose, I am here for you."

Rose breathed in, releasing the breath right after. In a matter of seconds, she was facing me and in my arms.

"I missed you. And I really needed you. I have suffered through hard times before but never as bad as this." I hugged her to me, rubbing her back for comfort. "Dimitri, I can't lose them. This fight was all for Christian and Kellan. Sure, it was nice to see Stan beg for my mercy the way I had done so many times before, but in my mind, I could only see Christian and Kellan and how much they had lost because of the asshole Stan."

"They're going to be alright, Rose. I don't think they would be gifted with liberty only to have that freedom taken away so soon."

"Life is a bitch," Rose muttered, pulling away from me. She wiped her tears, but then she smiled at me. "I believe these two will get better, as well. Something in me just tells me that they're not ready to die yet. They're both big babies, but, at the end of the day, Christian and Kellan are tough steaks. They can get beat on a couple times and still be good."

She laughed to herself and as she laughed I caught her around the waist and brought her close to me, planting a kiss right on her lips.

"I really missed you, you know?" I told her, only pulling away from her to speak but resuming the kissing when I was done talking.

Too soon, she moved away from me. "Hey, this is no time to be romantic. Can you imagine what Kellan would say if he we were awake?"

I laughed, wanting to cry again—or bawl like a drama queen, hormonal teenage girl, crying over a broken nail. Kellan needed to get the fuck up from that hospital a bed, so he could continue his role in my life: annoying the fuck out of me.

Rose sat down on one of the chairs inside the room.

"Have you gotten any sleep lately?" I asked, as I noticed the tiredness in her eyes.

"Not enough for my body, apparently. For my mind, I've gotten just enough."

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking down and over at her. "You will get some sleep. I am going to take you home and you're going to get some sleep. We don't do much use here at the hospital. The hospital will keep us updated, if anything. I doubt these two lunatics are ready for naptime to be over."

Rose closed her eyes and opened them once again, all happening within the second. "Okay. But let me say goodbye to my kids." She walked over to where Christian lay and kissed his forehead. She then moved to Kellan's bed and shocked the socks off my feet when she kissed his forehead as well. "I am only doing this because I know you won't remember it when you wake up. And you still aren't my most favorite person. But I love you guys."

In my head, I punched Kellan in the face. My hot lady should never kiss another man that had no blood relation to her in front of me, even if the man was lying on his death bed.

Rose must have read my mind because she gave me a dark glare. "We're going to have positive thoughts about this. Christian and Kellan will be alright and are going to live. _After _he is well, you can use Kellan as a punching bag—_we _can use Kellan as a punching bag. I can't believe he was so stupid. He should have worn a helmet!"

"He took my motorcycle out for a ride, right?" I groaned. "Rose, he can't even ride a bicycle—"

"Stay positive," Rose reminded me.

"Alright. Right now, I am just waiting till we can get home so I can help you shower. And maybe we can cuddle naked in bed together. . ."

.

.

**A Week Later **

Rose put her face into her hands as she cried out in loud sobs. I sat beside her, taking her hand in mine, rubbing her back. She leaned into me, once again exploding in painfully loud sobs. Everyone around stared at Rose, unsure of what to do. An older woman sitting nearby stood up; she reminded me of a knockoff version of an original Barbie. A Barbie was all plastic and it seemed as if the woman wanted to follow in Barbie's steps and she wasn't doing a great job at it. And she also happened to be Stan's mother.

"Shh," I muttered to Rose, not knowing how long I could keep up at the act. "He is gone but he will forever be here for you."

"Is that all the bullshit you can give me?" Rose muttered so low nobody nearby could have ever heard her.

"I am doing my best here. I wasn't very fond of the asshole vampire that is taking a cozy nap in his coffin as we speak," I told her, I shifted my head forwards, motioning over at the casket close by where Rose's douchebag husband rested.

"I wasn't either, but I am not going to let these people know how much I hated my husband. Oh, shit. Why is his mother coming over here? She has never liked me, but neither have I. Whatever—time to be a fake bitch once again."

Rose bawled once again, putting a tissue to her face, furiously dabbing at her tears.

Stan's mother made a face of disgust as she sat down on the other side of me.

While Rose cried away, Stan's mother stared at the coffin in front of her with sadness but no tears. I could tell her grief was just as real as Rose's tears, which were not real at all.

"It hurts seeing my baby boy in that coffin. He was a great man, and he was always striving to be a better person. It is a shame that he had to spend the rest of his living days with you, a boring and cruel person that only used him for his money."

In response, Rose blew out her nose inside the tissue.

"Fake as you are, I can't believe you have the disgrace of showing up at my son's funeral after everything horrible you did to him."

But I could already tell there wasn't going to be any more silence from Rose if Stan's mother kept on with the comments.

"There are millions of beautiful women in this world—all kinds, all races. He had the misfortune of being stuck with you, you putrid bitch."

Rose cried harder, not saying anything. I could feel the tension, emanating from Rose. _It's building—the fuel is slowly reaching the fire and soon there will be an explosion. _

Shit, I didn't want to be seated in between two estrogen-filled, hormonal females that were ready to rip each other's throats out.

I was scared.

"Why couldn't you just let him go? His poor father left him with little amount of money to get by and you abused of him, taking all his money."

Rose's tears and sobs stopped, all of a sudden.

God—she was beautiful.

A wicked smile soon formed on Rose's lips.

"Carina, you don't mess with me. I've dealt with his bullshit for years now! And on top of that, I've carried the burden of his worthless mother on my shoulders as well. When something happened to his mother, I suffered the consequences of actions I didn't do. I had to suffer through his beatings. And I am done with that, with you. I have the money, and now that you're pathetic son is dead, _you_ have nothing. With my money, I can make you die the same horrible death your son died." There was malice dripping off every word Rose was saying; it was scary.

"He fell in the pool. I see nothing horrible in that. It was a natural cause, though the police have no idea why he was so bruised," replied Stan's mother.

"Oh, you saw the burn marks on his skin? And the cuts and bullet holes on his body? Weren't they lovely?" Rose laughed, a scary sound that made me shiver. Next time I wanted to chew out Ivan and Czar, I'd have Rose do it. "I am so glad he is dead, Carina. You don't know how much happiness it brings to me as I see him dead inside his coffin. I only wish he would have suffered more when he died."

"He could have lived longer and made your life hell. I don't understand why he had to die."

Rose stood up from the chair, and I followed her movements.

Rose put on that hopeless expression on her face again, allowing the waterworks to come once more. She reached down and hugged Carina, pulling her close.

"He died because I killed him. See, I took a vodka bottle, poured it over him, and set him on fire. It was as easy as that. Oh, and I did stab him and shoot him. It was very exciting for me to do. I loved the way his blood spilled, in the most beautiful way. It was a heavenly sight—it is a heavenly sight, seeing him dead," Rose whispered, straightened her spine, walking away from Carina who sat paralyzed in fear.

I blinked myself to my senses, trailing behind Rose.

It was when we were inside my car that Rose ditched the lunatic façade.

"My shit, I hated that woman." She pulled her hair up in a ponytail as she took off her sunglasses, looking at me in a speculative glance. "Dimitri, do you think Ivan and Czar are up for another job right now? Damn. She really got on my nerves. I'll even help them while they are killing her, so they won't have to do as much."

"Rose, no more violence for you," I muttered starting the car.

"Alright. I'll help them in digging her grave." Rose grinned. Her grin slowly decreased as her phone rang. She picked up her phone from the dashboard, titling the screen to her. "Shit—six missed calls from the hospital. Hell, they're calling again—let me answer this—hello?"

There was melancholy before Rose's scream was filling the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sure it was bad.

"Christian is okay and awake!"

The happiness soon faded when I asked, "And Kellan?"

"Kellan is still the same. . .doctors aren't really sure what is going to happen to him." Rose eyes' moistened, real tears now. "I know he is not going to die."

I wanted to believe her words, but it was very difficult for me to believe them, now that I knew all the facts.

Kellan didn't have too great of a chance at living.

**Christian is alive, yay! And Kellan *tears*. I don't know what is going to happen. **

**Share the thoughts. **

**Enjoy your Fourth of July, for those of you who celebrate it. **

**Thank you so much for reading. And take much care**

**-Melissa **


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter has been the **_**boringest**_** for me to write, which was why it took forever to write. I do apologize and I hope you like this chapter. I know some people will like the ending. Anyway, readers have been asking for fluff and this has some fluff. But don't worry, the next 2-3 chapters will be nothing but fluff. D/R fluff. Also, somebody has been asking to bring S/A back into the story. And your wishes will be granted soon. Good luck reading. I hope you like.**

**I don't own the VA details in here. I do own this storyline and the words I wrote to go with it. **

**Chapter 22: Drama Queen is Back **

**Rose – Six Months Later**

"I don't want to do this, so help me Kellan," I whispered.

Inside the hospital room, my words echoed across the darkened room, the words rebounding back to me, chilling my heart even further. I stared in absolute silence at Kellan lying so still on the hospital bed, a great dilemma inside me, a dilemma I could only figure to resolve with tears. Many surgeries had been done on him, to him, and Kellan was still in a comatose state, with no signs of recovery anytime soon.

"Doctors want to perform another surgery on you," I informed him, unsure if whether or not he could hear me, but still—I was hopeful Kellan would wake up and be the same asshole that had won over my heart in a brotherly way not so long ago. I moved my hand away from my lap and touched his hair, stroking it with my fingers. "Kellan, you're like my brother—I see you as my brother and I love you. I want to be hopeful for another surgery, but I just can't take it anymore. I can't stand seeing you like this. . .almost dead here in the hospital. I don't want to make the decision to pull this life support plug on you, but I just can't take seeing you here."

I cried then, sobbing uncontrollably, taking hold of his lifeless hand.

I kept on talking, despite my tears. "You're supposed to be out here, Kellan. Annoying the life out of Dimitri, of me. Smiling. Charming the shit out of the world with your bullshit. Not here. Remember what we promised? You're going to be my maid of honor at my wedding. And then you're going to wear a sparkly dress, sparkly shoes. And after all that wedding drama is over, we're going to go pregnancy shopping together. But before all that, Dimitri and I are going adopt you and spoil our little princess and build her a castle. And your prince charming is going to sweep you away."

A small laugh came out of my lips, but soon the laugh faded and turned into a sob.

"Kellan, I am begging you to please not leave me. Or Dimitri. He may say you annoy the life out of him, but truth is, he misses you. I saw him crying in the bathroom the other day. He was really upset because of what had happened to you. He was crying! Dimitri never cries." I leaned down and kissed Kellan's forehead. In that moment, I felt like his mother. I really wanted to adopt him, even though he was so much older than me. With the way Stan had turned out, so horrible and nasty, I knew which child had all the mother's attention. Definitely not Kellan. It was a weird feeling—but I wanted to mother and nurture Kellan and protect him from all harm, especially his god-awful mother.

I began rambling to the unconscious Kellan once more. "Look, Kellan. Live. Stay alive. I promise I will. . .find a _Paige_ for you. I promise that when Dimitri and I adopt you, you will get your Bugatti. You once told me that you always wished for that. So stay alive. Even if it's only for the car. Even if it's only to get spoiled by your new rich parents. Dimitri and I will build a three story home and the highest floor will be yours. Hey, maybe I'll add a mini strip club for you. . ."

I stopped talking and stopped crying. I messed with his hair again, kissed his forehead once more before I stood up and began walking to the door, lingering by the door for a few seconds longer, hoping he would wake up in those seconds.

I hated seeing him on the bed, all. . .dead. I would much rather he be alive, celebrating with me that I had my liberty back, that I had managed to kill Stan. I wished he had been there when I took a large portrait of a man on fire and placed over Stan's headstone inscription. Stan was not" a loving man, or loving brother, or a loving father"—would it be surprising to say that Stan had a son?—Stan was nothing but a man that had been defeated by my anger, by my fire, which was why I had placed the fire image on his tombstone. Anyway, yes. Stan had a son. I liked the kid, only because he confessed to me I was a "hot wife" and that he "hated his father with his guts". As soon as those words came out of his mouth, I bonded with the kid. Instant connection.

But Stan's baby momma, kind and sweet and loving Elizabeth, who hadn't deserved Stan's shitty treatment—I couldn't look at her in the eyes without bawling my eyes out. At all. I could tell I wasn't the only one abused by Stan's horrible, sadistic ways. She had scars!—scars I knew were a result of Stan's rage because she had confessed the truth to me as well. And not only were those scars something Stan had done—Elizabeth, had to live with Stan's heartless mother, where she was treated worse than an unwanted cat. I felt great sympathy for the woman. I admired her and I would help her out with anything she needed so she could get her new life going.

I flinched as her beautiful face came into my view. She had a bad burn mark on her face. And Stan's dried up plum lookalike mother had been the one to cause the scar. And for that, I made sure Carina never had a restful sleep. I made sure she had nightmares and slept in fear. She was a monster, much like her son had been, and monsters didn't deserve to live in this world, didn't deserve to ruin anymore lives. _She _didn't deserve to live. And I would make sure of that, that she wouldn't live any longer. Ivan, Czar, and I were having such great time planning her death—

The three sudden knocks that came from the other side of the door interrupted my violent thoughts. I opened the door, rolling my eyes, immediately knew who it was bothering me. It was the nurse that was always bugging the life out of me. Well, she didn't exactly do anything to _me_, but I could tell she had the _hots_ for my little brother and that was like doing something to me _because_ she was planning to take my brother away. And that was something that I took to heart, with me being so motherly and protective.

I wasn't going to let Nurse _Vasilisa Dragomir _take my baby away.

"What do you want?" I shot in her face, once the door was fully open and she was fully in my view and once I was fully outside the hospital room. She was a few inches taller than I was, even with the heels I wore, but she was way too easy to intimidate. I was a Demoness in heels, and I loved to intimidate everyone in my way. And up until recently, I was a Demoness the lusted for violence. I knew my Demoness side wouldn't mind being violent with her. "Don't ask me about taking Christian out on a date because you know what my answer will be—"

"I am pregnant," the kind nurse, Lissa, muttered, effectively cutting off my rant and effectively making me _almost _shit my pants. "And before you go on—yes, it is Christian's baby."

I sputtered out a series of rambles that made absolute no sense to me.

And then, as I saw her kind face, love almost radiating off her, and I knew Christian had found his match in this world.

"Are you sure?" I asked politely. I glanced around the hospital and pulled the nurse back into Kellan's room with me, softly closing the door behind us.

Lissa's face fell slightly. "I think so. It hasn't been confirmed by a doctor, but I have enough medical knowledge to know that being two weeks late means that I am definitely pregnant."

"This is so weird," I muttered, glancing up at the nurse, Lissa. "You two barely know each other. _I _don't even know _you_. I just know you because you always were _extra _gentle with my brother when he was stuck inside the hospital. And anything that involved my brother—you were up for it. Why didn't you tell me you liked him?"

_Because you would never accept the fact that Christian wasn't a baby anymore and that he was a big kid now_, my mind reasoned.

Lissa stiffened for a second but then later relaxed when she realized it was safe with me. "Because. . .you are very _over_protective of your brother."

I blinked, taking a mental pause because of her words. Was I really that crazy over my brother?

Yes. Yes, I was.

"I am sorry," I told her. "I am not going to make any excuses for that, but I will tell you that the reason why I am so overprotective with him is because he's suffered enough. A lot. So much. Too much. My parent's adopted him into our family in his early years—"

"No, no, you don't have to explain anything. You love your brother. I know how much he means to you. Seriously. I used to be like that with my older brother," she informed me, her stare becoming distant, almost a glazed look, a result of her memories coming back to her, no doubt. "But then. . .the one day he told me to back off, well, he drove while under the influence and he drove his car off the bridge he had been driving on."

I was appalled. Her words might have been to ease me, my troubled mind, but—_freaking 'shroom—_now, I was sure I was never going to let Christian out of my life. Ever.

"That did not help at all," I whispered, very freaked out.

Lissa giggled softly but then was serious again. "My words are to prove that no matter how much you protect somebody, you can never protect them from death."

Lissa's words stabbed at me; she was making painfully obvious that I could never protect Kellan from his death.

Pregnant or not—I wanted to punch her in the face.

Before i had time to kill anybody, my violence was strong within me in that moment—my love of life walked in through that the door. Again, my violent, my murderous, and my mean thoughts vanished as soon as my eyes met his. In fact, I melted. A smile slowly turned up my lips and instantly I was in his arms, tightened up against him, my arms snaked around him protectively.

Behind me, Lissa gave out a small cough and excused herself from Kellan's room.

"Good evening, Belikov," I murmured against the skin of his neck. "I missed you like crazy. How was Russia? More importantly, how is your mother?" I leaned up and decided a little greeting kiss wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I missed you more," he mumbled against my lips. "And I have a feeling Russia would have been a lot better if you had been there. My mother is well. Her having cancer was just a false alarm."

I hugged him tighter. "Belikov-baby, I am so glad your mother is alright. I have never met her, but I've had enough phone conversations with her to love her. She's an awesome mother. I can only hope I am as cool as your mother when I become a mom, which I hope will be soon."

Dimitri leaned away from me, raising a brow. "Already thinking of becoming a mom?"

"Well, when we adopt Kellan, I want to be the best I can be." I stole a quick kiss from him before I was speaking once more. "Are _you _thinking of becoming a dad?"

"Yes, but not _Kellan's _father," he said with a grin. "I am talking about us. Making babies. A lot of babies."

Now it was me who was raising the brow. Amazingly, I somehow managed to do it. "We _can _start now. I think Kellan wouldn't mind if he moved him from the bed for a few _hours_ so we can practice baby making. . ."

Unexpectedly, Dimitri put his arms around my waist and lifted me into his arms. He sat on the couch chair beside Kellan's hospital bed and placed me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our kissing resumed, going farther than what was okay for a little display of public affection. I was so turned on, so lustful for him, that if I didn't take him right then and there, I was going to explode.

But as soon as I was starting to take off his shirt, a new voice interrupted us.

"Oh, fucking hell! What the fuck? I close my eyes for a few moments and I open them only to find Dimitri and Rose fucking each other's mouths. What a beautiful thing to open my eyes to," muttered the obviously annoyed guy.

I broke away from Dimitri and stared over at the hospital bed in joy.

Drama Queen Kellan was back.

**Boring chapter, right? Anyway, I had a little bit of tears in my eyes as I wrote the last part. I love that guy. **

**Thanks for sharing such awesome thoughts for the last chapter. It was funny, some of the reviews. Keep up the awesomeness and I'll keep the chapters coming. **

**Thanks so much!**

**-Melissa **


	23. Chapter 23

**Attention: ****Your favorite VA authors have been nominated for the **_**Molnija**_** awards. So, I suggest you go support them with a vote. *wink wink* If you want the link, tell me and I will PM you the link. (Or if you want, you can just type in Molnija awards to your search engine and it will give you the link.) Nominees are on Chapter 3. Yours truly promises to write another Dimitri/Rose story if she wins an award. *cough*. **

**Chapter is drama-less until we read the end;) Good luck. It took me a few hours trying to think of how IT would happen. You'll read it about it soon. Have fun reading. I hope you like.**

**I don't own any VA details in here. I do own the storyline and the words I wrote to go with it. **

**Chapter 23: Now What **

I looked over at Dimitri with lovesick eyes, totally melting at the way he returned the look; his eyes were filled with so much love that I wanted to lean over and kiss the hell out of him. Sadly, it wasn't something I could do in that moment, due to the fact that he was driving; I didn't want to be the cause of a traffic accident. And second, our "sons" were sitting in the backseat and their parents kissing in front of their "innocent" eyes were not something our "kids" wanted to see.

Of course, the jolly moment was interrupted by our more persistent and irritating child.

"So, Mom, when is my Veyron getting here?" came a voice from the backseat. The simple fact that he was alive and speaking was enough to have me laughing in a joyous way. "I vaguely remember you telling me that you would get me a car if I made out of the hospital alive. It's been a week since I left that horrid place and still no car. It sucks! I can't even go out because I don't have a fucking car."

I rolled my eyes and turned in my seat till I was facing Kellan. "Kellan, how do you even have time to go _anywhere_ when you're holed up in your room playing video games all day?"

"_Mom_," he whined. "I cleaned my room, what else do you want?"

"I should have just fed you to the dogs when I had the chance," I muttered, but I was smiling. "Picking up your disgusting underwear from the floor isn't considered 'cleaning your room'." I made a small face as I realized I had another "son" and he was being awfully quiet, a total attitude contrast from his usual self. "Christian, bumblebee—"

"He seems more like a fucking donkey to me," muttered Kellan. "I'm the bumblebee."

"How are we going to deal with our little princess for the rest of our lives?" Dimitri started laughing.

"Just get me that car and I'll be on my way, daddy," muttered the annoying Kellan.

I took a deep breath. I had missed Kellan's blabbering mouth, but I also did miss that silence I had been so accustomed to. "_Anyway_, Christian, love-wasp, what has you so silent, brother?"

"He's kicking himself because he couldn't pull out in time and now his hot nurse F-friend is knocked up," interjected Kellan once again, answering for Christian.

"Shut the fuck up, man. Nobody wants to hear you talk. Next time you decide to 'accidentally fall asleep' on my bed, I will suffocate you with your used up, disgusting as hell underwear. Dude, I am trying to talk to my sister, but no—you always want to have the spotlight 'cause you're a stupid fucking little pussy-ass princess that nobody likes. Can you shut the hell up now?"

Kellan pretended to be touched. "That was sweet and deep, bro. Beautiful words."

Dimitri barked out a laugh. "My small little princess got told. It's something that should hurt me since my princess is involved, but I am actually quite happy for this. Christian, continue on."

Thankfully, Kellan was quiet now.

"Christian?"

"I am just freaking out, okay? I love that girl. A lot. But I don't have a job. I am not going to school. I am not doing anything to better my life. How am I going to take care of my kid?"

Dimitri's usual "don't screw with me" façade softened up a bit. After finally meeting him, and after knowing him for a couple months, Dimitri had a soft spot for Christian.

"Christian, you have nothing to worry about. Stan left you in a shithole for many years and you never had the chance to get a job or go to school. Now you're free. Your son or daughter is on his or her way. Take the time to better yourself and just remember that you have Rose and me to help you with anything you need. In the meantime, you don't have to worry about your kid or girlfriend needing anything. We're gonna help you, Christian. Don't worry about anything."

I was awed and about ready to cry. Even Kellan was staring at Dimitri in shock.

"Thank you, Dimitri," mumbled Christian, obviously moved.

"I love you," I told Dimitri. "And I want to make love to you. Like right now."

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. We're almost to Dimitri's house. I don't want to witness another of your porn videos being made in front of me. I've had enough of that," mumbled Kellan from the backseat.

I shook my head over at Dimitri and was thankful when we pulled into the driveway of his house. I loved Kellan and Christian with my life, but they could be _a little too much _to handle at times. And sometimes, they seriously made me want to crack a peanut. And eat it right after. Once Dimitri was fully parked, I jumped out of the car and ran out to the back, upon spotting a familiar white truck parked on the side of the street.

I hadn't seen my good friend in quite a while.

When I spotted him, I quickened my pace and threw my arms around him; I was in a good mood and really had missed the rocks out of this man, so I allowed my hug to be a few extra seconds longer.

"My gap-in-his-teeth friend! I have missed you!"

"My too short friend, I have missed you just a little bit less than the amount you have missed me." He pulled away from me, fixing a few strands of loose hair from my face. "But rest easy, my tall-shorty friend, I am here to ease your worries and fixate your troubled mind with my hot body, as I clean the pool shirtless."

I chuckled and responded to his comments. "I think I am going to vomit. I only like you because of your cute face. Just that. Your body leaves some things to be desired. Have you seen my boyfriend? Now that is a hot body."

My pool boy—or well, now Dimitri's pool boy, since the house I had shared with the torture monster was on the market and in no need of a pool guy—handsome Adrian Ivashkov, set the pool cleaning net against the cement beside the pool as he began taking steps away from the pool. I watched curiously as his face turned into a face of wonder. A second later, he grabbed my forearm and led me forward.

"Please don't tell me you're trying to hook up with me in my _boyfriend's _backyard. I don't think you're 'jewels' would see another dawn, if he finds out you're trying something on me."

"My shirtless body not only does wonders for women, but for men as well. I can get us out of trouble with my naked body," replied the _charismatic_ Adrian. "Now come—I want you to meet my wife."

"Wife? You're cheating on me?"

He gave me a grin and motioned to a pretty female sitting on one of the pool chairs. She was getting ready to stand up, smiling up at me, but then I stopped her. My jaw dropped. .almost to the ground. Adrian had a wife. And she was pregnant. Very pregnant. How freaking adorable. But then—I felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted to have a baby. With Dimitri. And I wanted to marry him. Why the hell hadn't he asked yet?

I took her outstretched hand, shaking her hand. "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Rose Hathaway."

"Sydney Sage"—there was a cough behind her and she laughed delicately—"Sydney Ivashkov."

Adrian went to go stand by her side and tenderly touched Sydney's bulging stomach. "And this here is Adrian Jr."

"It's a boy?" I asked excitedly.

Sydney nodded, wondering lightening up her already pretty features as she looked down at her pregnant stomach.

"I want a baby," I confessed.

"Well, we haven't exactly been trying," came a voice from behind me.

I jumped in my shoes and the blush on my cheeks had to be the darkest shade of red.

Dimitri came up behind me, setting his hand on my waist. He addressed Sydney with a proper smile and shook Adrian's hand.

"Good to see you again, Adrian."

"Belikov, everyone is always happy to see me." Adrian took a seat beside his wife, massaging her back gently as he looked up at Dimitri. "So, I have been thinking about your offer. And my wife and I decided it's an offer we couldn't deny. Of course, we have to wait till our baby is born, since it does involve a move to Russia. But we'll definitely be there."

_Dimitri's offer? _I was confused but kept my confusion inside, as I remained chatting with Sydney about babies and other women wonders and as Dimitri and Adrian discussed important matters.

It was when we were safely inside our own bedroom that I demanded some answers from Dimitri.

"What was Adrian talking about?" I asked him.

Dimitri shrugged out of his shirt as he walked around the room to reach the closet.

"Dimitri, what kind of deal did you offer him? It better not be anything involved with that stupid business Czar and Ivan have going, the drug business." Sure, Adrian was not a man that really didn't give a fuck about anything, but he _was _a good man. And he was a man that was not fit for the business Ivan, Czar, Dimitri, _and _my father had going on. It was their "under the table" project. Adrian was not the adequate man for something like that. "Think about it, Dimitri. He's not that type of guy."

Dimitri entered the closet without answering me.

"Please, Dimitri. Just tell me that it's nothing drug related."

Dimitri finally answered, still inside the closet. "It's nothing drug related. He's just going to help us out in running one of your father's companies. He's following us to Russia."

"Are you serious? Why?"

"Because he wants to give his son a good life. Being a pool boy for rich people does have its benefits, but come on—he rather make millions than a few hundred dollars every week. He doesn't want his family suffering."

"Mmm. Whatever." I decided to let the matter go. After all, it was business happening between Dimitri and Adrian. Business was something I wasn't very fond of since my ex-husband made my life impossible thanks to business. I didn't want anything to do with business, at least for a century or so. "I am glad you're going to bring him along, but just please—I know Adrian wouldn't be able to handle something more extreme than dealing with everyday products."

Inside the closet, Dimitri was quiet once again.

I waited about a minute for an answer and received nothing.

"Why are you hiding in the closet?" I finally asked him, undoing the button of my jeans. I slowly slid the shirt off my body and moved my hands down to peel my jeans off of me. I had a bit of trouble doing so. "Dammit—I need to stop midnight snacking with Kellan. My jeans were ready to rip while I was slipping out of them."

Silence from the closet.

I freaked out a whole full second before I was running inside the closet. I sighed in relief when I realized Dimitri was alive but yelped in surprise when I noticed he wore not one piece of clothing. I inched closer to him, suddenly wanting him; I always would want him. With Kellan and Christian both in the same house, alone time with Dimitri was pretty much impossible; Kellan and Christian found ways to interrupt the only time Dimitri and I had together.

I needed Dimitri now.

I leaned into Dimitri slowly. Dimitri wasn't having the slowness. Before I knew it, his lips were attacking mine fiercely, sensually. Dimitri's tongue swept my lower lip, pushing his tongue in between both of my lips. I moaned against him as his hands found themselves slipping inside my panties. He bit my lip, while his fingers played with my most sensitive female body part of mine. I moved against him; my hand soon was moving to grip his wonderful length.

Dimitri pushed my panties down my legs, moving to unclasp my bra right after. In seconds, I was naked and ready to take him. I shifted towards him, slipping one of my legs around his waist as he hoisted me over one of the shelves of the closet. Once I was steady on the shelf, he pushed his length into me. The sensation of having him inside was indescribable, impossible to describe—but it was pretty fucking wonderful.

I arched my back, tossing one arm around his shoulders while the other hand scratched as his back. In another movement, I was closer to him, hiding my neck in the hollow of his throat. I nipped at the skin, marking the skin, claiming him as mine. He was mine. Only mine.

"Dimitri, fuck!" I yelled against his skin.

"I am," he managed to mutter in between his scattered breaths.

In minutes, I was feeling a desire—an almost painful desire to release all around him, while he shot his essence inside of me. As it was, my desires did happen. At first, I tensed, grasping him even tighter, bringing him closer to me. And then, I was lost in ecstasy, waves of bliss radiating through me as I screamed his name. While I was deep in my climax, he came as well, doing exactly what I'd wished he'd done, still shifting into me at a rapid pace.

"Rose," he groaned, slowing his pace, dumping his seed into me.

"Yes, baby. _Yesss_. . ."

Our crazy moving caused a couple of things to fall off the higher shelf. It wasn't a matter of worry for me, as I was still in a blissful state. But as we struggled for breath, one last item had fallen and was now resting against the tops of my breasts. I giggled, taking hold of the item as Dimitri, still inside me, leaned down and teased my breasts with light kisses. My jolly mood faded—well, not exactly because I still was feeling a bit lustful. But I was also feeling a bit too shocked.

"Dimitri?" I questioned, holding the box to him. The ring box was from the jewelry designer I wanted to design my engagement ring.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Shit. You were supposed to know about this next week, so your father and mother would be present," he muttered, pressing his forehead to mine.

Opening the box was not something I dared; I wasn't able to even look it at for more than three seconds.

"So. . .I pretend like I didn't see this?"

Dimitri moved slightly away from me, but not completely out of me. I was thankful for the connection. I wasn't even close to "just about done with him". We were just taking a little pause. A little pause that could result in Dimitri and I getting engaged. Hopefully.

"No, Rose. I've been waiting for you for the longest time. Now that I have you, I don't ever want to let you go. I want you, Rose, for the rest of my life. I want to make love to you from dusk to dawn, or from dawn to dusk. I want to make babies with you. I want the world with you. I want to marry you, Rose. Do you want to marry _me_?" His eyes were so wild, filled with so much passion and love—it was just beautiful.

A tear slipped out of my eyes.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him and brought him closer to me.

As we began to make love once more, I whispered, "Yes, I want to marry you, Dimitri."

And then I lost myself, lost myself in him.

**There is my poor attempt at a lemon. Sorry if the writing is...weird. I have been too in my "Kenlee" (an original story I am writing, or sequel. I am done with the first part, if anyone is interested in reaeding;). Anyway, I do hope you liked it. **

**Share the thoughts. Should it have been different? Who would like to see a chitchat between Rose's father and soon to be son-in-law? I would!**

**Tell me your thoughts. I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Take care, **

**- Melissa **

**PS: Who has read The Golden Lily? **


	24. Chapter 24

**It was a horrible week for me. First, my phone had a tantrum and would freeze every time I touched it. And when I thought all was well—next thing I know, my laptop charger busted! So, I had to wait a few days to get a replacement. I am sorry you all had to wait. But anyway, I made this chapter extra Kellan-y because a very awesome reader of this story requested for him. And this chapter is hinting as his happy ending. Hmm, I did try to add some Dimitri/Rose romance, but...the romance wasn't just coming to me. The next chapter is going to be an all day, Dimitri/Rose thing. So, in conclusion, this is a...dull full chapter. I hope you like.**

**I don't own any VA details in here: I do own the storyline and the words I wrote to go with it. **

_***Thanks to Dimkaisshmexy24 for letting me use her made up word. **_**She is an awesome author. GO check out her stories! She's freaking amazing, as a person and as a writer. **

**Chapter 24: A New Paige **

**A Week Later **

**Rose**

I gripped Dimitri's hand, clutching him for support as I took a big step forward, scared of toppling over and eating shit. The perilous stilettoes I was trotting around in were doing no good to my balance. The fact that I was blindfolded while walking was not two combinations I would consider for the wellbeing of my equilibrium. But I was doing it to please my husband. Not because he was turned on by having me blindfolded, but because he had a surprise for me and he wanted to wait until the last second to reveal the surprise he had.

"Come on, Rose. Even that beetle you're about to crush with your foot is crawling faster than you are walking. Walk fucking faster."

"Kellan, I may be blindfolded, but I still can shove you inside the nearest trashcan. Shut up. And if you stay quiet—Dimitri and I will finally give you your present. A present you've been wanting for a while."

"In other words, she means, go away for a few hours," Dimitri said, still guiding me in my steps. "Take your time, love. I know you will love this. Or I hope you like it. . ." There was a note of doubt in his tone that I didn't like and that I immediately tried to erase.

"Dimitri, babe, I will love anything you give me."

He leaned toward me and gave me a kiss, keeping it short and sweet. I almost tripped over my own feet when I noticed that Kellan didn't annoy us with complaints as we kissed in front of him. I kept my thoughts to myself or else the beautiful silence would be broken. About two step more, Dimitri finally stopped and came to stand behind me. I felt his hands tug at the blindfold, but he did not completely remove it.

"Ready?"

I nodded, adding rambles of conversation, as the blindfold dropped and revealed what was before me, "I hope you didn't bring me to the edge of a cliff, because if you did, the first one going off is Kellan—HARGANARGIN!* This is freaking beautiful! It's like...a castle, but so much better. Ah, and holy goodness—what is it? Is it just a vacation home in Russia...or what? Because I can tell you for a fact—not fact, but it's a very strong opinion of mine—that as soon as I step into those _castle_, it's not going to be easy getting me out."

I stared at the house in awe; my jaw even dropped to the ground—or, it just dropped (it would be creepy if it did fall to the floor). I was pretty sure I swallowed a couple of insects as I ogled and stared openmouthed, but it was fine because the beauty of the house was heaven on my eyes. With structures and architectural designs that awed me endlessly—why wouldn't I call this home? And even if the house was made of cardboard, I would happily live in it just as long as Dimitri was with me. He was what made home, well. . .home.

Dimitri grinned my way, enveloping me in his strong arms, while I did something short of hyperventilating. He stole a kiss from me, before he pulled away from my arms and kept a hold of my hand, leading me forward. He opened the door of the house and allowed me to walk inside first. And the interior of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The whole house had a modern, rustic theme to it. It had a little bit of Dimitri's country-ness and my modern-ness. It was like the designer of the house had captured and combined Dimitri's interests and my interests and created an amazing decorating theme.

It was beautiful.

"Welcome to our home, sweetie," Dimitri told me sweetly, while I stopped being so hysterical and took him in my embrace.

"Thanks, darling," Kellan interjected. "Home? Home is a small house out in the suburbs. This is a fucking mansion in the middle of your great Russian hometown!"

"I love it," I whispered to Dimitri. "The house is just too wonderful."

Dimitri seemed a bit unnerved by my gaping and Kellan's gaping at him; he began to ramble. "There is a bit for everyone here. The house can be decorated just how you want it, if you don't like how it is now. There are two guest houses in the back where Christian and Lissa can live in, as well as Sydney and Adrian. And there are the horse stables out in the back where Kellan can live in. . .that is if you want him around."

"I love it," I repeated once again, wishing I had better words to say to him, to express how much I loved the house. "And Kellan and the horses will bond just fine. Hey, maybe he'll find a horse mate."

"I may be a beast, but I am not into the bestiality stuff," Kellan shot back.

Dimitri glanced at Kellan. "You sure? Some of the girls you've brought him don't exactly look human."

"They're fine ladies," he countered.

"Plastic surgery isn't my thing. Rose is my thing."

"You're my thing. I like you're thing—and I love every_thing _about you."

"Enough of the 'thing'! It seriously is a creepy word now." Kellan looked over at Dimitri and me. "I do remember you telling me about some present. Do give it to me. Now. I've been quiet for the past five minutes."

"You're talking now," I muttered, tangling my fingers between Dimitri's. "But fine, I think it's time for your present. Can you lead us to where his present is at, my love?"

"Sure can, love. Come on, son. Follow your mother and me."

Three minutes later, I was cracking my ass off at Kellan's facial expression.

"What the fuck is this?" exclaimed Kellan.

"You wanted a car," Dimitri said. Man, he had so much control. I hadn't even walked into the garage where Kellan's "car" was parked, and I was cracking up already. "Rose and I bought you a car."

"This was not what I had in mind. At all."

I gulped in some air and released loud outbursts of laughter. "Sweetie-son, it's your car. Are you going to displease your parents by not accepting the car? You wanted a car and here it is."

"How am I supposed to even fit in it?"

"People have done it before."

"It's a fucking clown car! I asked for a Bugatti Veyron."

I wanted to shove a nasty comment his way but my laughs didn't allow me, so I took pleasure from the evil cackles that emanated from between my lips. Kellan wasn't in the mood for laughing because he stole Dimitri's car keys and declared he would go out to a bar and fetch himself a nice lay for the hour and for later tonight. I let my laughs follow him out the door. Once he was gone, out of the driveway, I shut the door and turned to my fiancé, permitting my eyes to wander his body seductively.

"The new house is in need of a celebration. And now that Kellan is gone and not annoying us or close by to interrupt our time alone together. . ." I trailed off, slowly beginning to pull my shirt over my body.

I needed to say no more because before I knew it, I was being shoved against the wall and was I was being showered with endless kisses. . .

* * *

><p>"What in the world are you going to hitch yourself to? You've been pushing and shoving at her for the past hour and still she hasn't woken. There is no doubt in me that she is going to fall asleep when you introduce her to your family. You're going to be, like 'Hey, family, this is my fiancée' and she is going to be, like, <em>bam!<em>—face slammed into the floor because she fell asleep."

With the noise I heard, I knew I wasn't the only one annoyed at the Kellan intrusion. Really, what the fuck was he rambling about? Even more importantly, what the hell was he doing inside the room, where Dimitri and I had just finished doing body experiments on each other?

I breathed out in frustration, taking the pillow from under my head and threw it at Kellan. "Get out. Who let you inside the room in the first place? You're worse than a rooster at your ear, singing the morning wakeup call."

"Dimitri let me in. Said he needed a back massage—"

"Shark fishing will come soon, my sweet Kellan. We talked about what would happen when we went shark fishing," said Dimitri in that quiet voice, no-emotion voice of his. Somewhere in his tone, I could hear the humor. It didn't last for long, because Kellan went back at it, at annoying the life out of everyone with his words. And Dimitri wasn't having that anymore; he put his face in his hand. "Kellan, get out. I never let you in."

Kellan lifted his middle finger and pointed it at Dimitri the way a gun would be aimed. "I got the fucking key! If you take me out, I'll come right back in."

Dimitri didn't have the patience for Kellan any longer. Before I knew what was happening, Dimitri was running to Kellan's side and tackling him to the ground. It scared me a bit, seeing them brawl like raging dogs. They both were badass bodyguards and though Kellan said he lacked some bodyguard skills—they could easily tear out each other's throats in a nanosecond. A second later, my worriedness was settled when I heard Kellan' Chihuahua laugh resonate throughout the room.

Without a word, only a glare toward the victorious Dimitri, Kellan walked to the door.

"Walking away. Like a defeated dog," I called out after him, laughing once again. When the door was closed, I peeled the covers off me and ran to Dimitri. I jumped up, throwing both of my legs around his waist. "Do you know that I love you?" I kissed him, not letting him answer. Sweet baby corn—how in the world was I ever going to get enough of this man? I chewed down softly on the tip of his ear and moved my lips over to his. Our kissing was pretty steamy, and our later actions were even steamier. . .

* * *

><p>"I am a nervous." I shook myself once again, slowing my pace down, so I wouldn't trip over my own feet as I walked.<p>

"You can't postpone any longer, Roza." My nickname sliding away from his lips distracted me enough. I was still shivering, but not because of my nerves; I was shivering because of my current thoughts; Dimitri had been _so good _with that mouth earlier in the morning. That mouth of his was simply magnificent. If he continued to speak, I would no doubt probably have an "O" right then and there. And it wouldn't be attractive for onlookers passing by, because I would probably fall to the ground and twitch like a fish that jumped out of its water bowl.

"I would make up some excuse, Rose. Dimitri's grandma would probably beat you down with a broomstick as soon as you walk in through that door."

My eyes widened, so wide, at Kellan's words; a second later, they begin to ache. I blinked once, twice, hoping Kellan hadn't really said what he had said.

"And the mop stick, if comes to that. Dimitri's grandmother may have decades on you, but she can still kick the shit out of you—gahhrrr. Fuck."

Eyes still wide, I glanced over at Kellan. "What was that? It sounded like. . .you were sitting on the toilet after eating too much cheese."

Kellan appeared to be fuming as he put his hand over his shoulder.

"The only person in this world my grandmother doesn't like is you. Quit scaring Rose or else I'll beat the shit out of you for reals now," Dimitri snapped at Kellan. When he was done chewing Kellan out, Dimitri glanced over at me. "Sorry, baby. Kellan is an idiot. You'll be surprised by how much my family can love, so instantly. They're good people. Don't believe what dumbass Kellan said."

"His grandmother is unpredictable. Just be careful." Kellan was unfazed, still wearing that maniac grin of his. "So, Dimitri, brother of mine, you still have any single sisters?"

Dimitri was instantly on the defensive. Brothers and their overprotectiveness. Sigh. Except my brother. When I started to date, all he said he was to "use protection". And sent me on my way.

"They're all married but one. But I don't want you anywhere near my sisters, you sick bastard. Even the married ones. And especially not the single one."

Kellan put up his hands, stepping a few feet away from Dimitri. "Whoa, calm down. I have no interest in your sisters. I hear they all look like you. I wouldn't want to wake up and see your face first thing in the morning. Can you imagine what it would be like while we're having sex? I am going to see your face. That's not cool."

I stepped in front of Dimitri before he could punch the living daylights out of Kellan. Kellan's words—those weren't things you said to a sister's brother. Especially the overprotective brothers.

I coughed, hoping to clear the awkwardness and tension. "Do you think they have any hot dog stands around here?"

I was ignored. And Dimitri was still pissed.

"I mean it, asshole, stay away from my sisters," he yelled over at Kellan.

"What if your sisters don't want to stay away from me?"

"Ahh—stop." I pushed on Dimitri's chest. "Stop. Let's go. I really want to meet your family." I reached over and slapped Kellan's chest. "You. Behave. Or else go fetch me a hot dog."

"We're not in America anymore, Rose. I don't even think Dimitri's hometown has hotdogs."

"You're shitting me, right? I've been craving on ever since we got off the plane!" Even though Dimitri was still a bit annoyed at Kellan, he gave me a quick twitch of his lips; he turned and commenced walking again; I allowed for Dimitri to pull me along with him.

"You've been craving everything since we got off the plane. These cravings have been getting strange. I say you're boyfriend knocked you up."

Dimitri, always so composed and steady, tripped over his own feet. He would have fallen, but Kellan graciously settled him to his feet. As for me, I started choking on my own spit.

"Whoa there, sweetie. Wouldn't want my cowboy to break before I ride him," I told Dimitri as I helped him straighten himself. To Kellan I said, "I am not pregnant."

Kellan gave me a look. If the look had a mouth, it would say "suuurre".

"I am not."

Kellan shrugged. "Tomorrow we'll go pregnancy test shopping. I've been having my doubts too."

"Eww," I told him, disgusted. "I just can't see you pregnant."

"Not me, dumbass. You. I think you're pregnant."

"It could be a possibility that you're carrying my child, Rose." Dimitri's eyes found mine. "If you told me you were pregnant with our baby, I would be the happiest man alive."

I didn't say anything to him, but did give him a small smile.

Dimitri had turned into a ponderous man, keeping to himself as we continued to walk to his mother's house. A few steps away from the home, I finally gave up on a normal conversation with Kellan. The man was simply not human and bore the mind of an animal. He did continue to taunt me, even with the unsettling looks Dimitri was giving him. As we reached the doorstep of Dimitri's childhood home, the nerves had consumed me and a result, I bent over and deposited my stomach's contents right on the sidewalk.

When I was done, I wiped my hand across my mouth, totally embarrassed. "This is not a good way to show up at your in-laws house. And totally not attractive. What are they going to say,' oh, my son's fiancée totally ruined my plants when she barfed all over them'."

"Don't worry about it. You okay, darling?" came from Dimitri.

I nodded my head, but then later shook it to clear the bad feelings. "Yeah, I am. Nerves were really high and. . .made me nauseous. So, I barfed."

"Sure you're okay?"

"Kellan is concerned for me?" I scoffed. "How did that happen?"

Kellan didn't say anything but pushed me through the door that Dimitri had just opened.

"Dimka! You're back home. I missed you, my _only _brother that I almost never see."

"Vik, sister—it feels great to be home. And I have missed you, too."

I watched with adoration as Dimitri scooped up his sister in a brotherly bear hug. But I stopped looking when I saw how Kellan looked Vik's way with. . .wonder. Admiration. He had the same expression upon his face as Dimitri would when looking at me. Or the way Christian looked when he glanced at Lissa. Or the way Adrian acted when he regarded Sydney. I mentally patted Kellan on the shoulder. If her brother found about this _admiration _Kellan had for Dimitri's sister, I knew for sure Kellan would be used as shark bait.

I cleared my throat quietly, poking him on the side.

"She's beautiful," Kellan whispered silently. "Like in the way I saw Paige. Vibrantly beautiful."

"Keep your thoughts and hands to yourself. If _you know who_ finds out, you're jewels won't survive another day," I muttered back.

"I don't care."

"Vik," Dimitri begin, releasing his sister, totally clueless that cupid had shot another arrow. "I want you to meet my fiancée."

"Vik" turned to me, clapping her hands. "I've been wanting to meet you since Dimitri told me about you, Rose, and that was a long time ago!"

I smiled at her, stepping away from her. "I've been wanting to meet all of you, too. Since forever. Viktoria, right?"

Vik nodded and paused in coming closer to me. "Are you opposed to hugs?"

"No, she just happened to vomit all over your sidewalk as we were coming in."

Vik turned in curiosity at the speaker. It was easy to see she liked what she saw. She seemed to be just as smitten with Kellan as Kellan had been with her.

"Hi," she muttered shyly._ Ah, the shy ones. They use their shy demeanor to hide their true vixen selves._ "I am Viktoria."

"Kellan here for you, dear." Kellan shook her hand, giving her a small wink.

Dimitri's vibes weren't exactly the greatest. He knew Kellan was interested.

I wanted to puke once again.

"Well, hey." She took a moment to compose herself and glanced back at me. "The family isn't here yet. They went to do some shopping. But I see you're not looking well and that worries me. I am going to run over to the local store and get you something to make you feel better."

"No, no. I am fine. Stay here. I've been waiting for this day since a long time ago."

"Look, you're marrying my brother. We're going to have a lot of time together. Let me get you something from the store."

"Just as stubborn as your brother," I muttered, rubbing my dizzy head.

Viktoria put her hand on her hips as she stared at Dimitri. "Get her something to drink! Don't stand there like a useless man." She shook her head, rolling her eyes as Dimitri scuttled off to the kitchen. "I am going." She casually looked behind her shoulder, giving off a seductive look. "Would you mind going with me, Kellan?"

_A total vixen. Kellan's ideal match. _

"It'd be a pleasure, pretty lady."

I was glad Dimitri was off and about in the kitchen, or else he probably would have exploded if he saw Viktoria and Kellan leaving together.

A few minutes later, while I endured my dizziness, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I called out.

I wasn't even beginning to get up when Dimitri was already at the door.

I suppose I should have gotten off my lazy ass and checked the door myself, but Dimitri was being extra protective and didn't let me do it.

It could have saved Dimitri a lot of trouble, if I had gone.

Because when Dimitri opened the door, I was sure he got the surprise of his life.

Old Kellan and little Viktoria had been kissing behind the door.

**Whoa. 3.5k words of chapter. How did it get so long? I hope I didn't bore you into a coma! Thanks for reading. And what do you think Dimitri will do?**

**Share the thoughts! You know it's always an enjoyment of mine to hear your thoughts. **

**Take care,**

**-Melissa **


	25. Chapter 25

**Amanda! Girl, I have missed you! And yes you have been gone for far too long. And your email address didn't show up. But mine is: rose melissa ivashkov live .com at the end. (That goes for all of you, if you ever want to email me.)**

* * *

><p><strong>I was nominated for the <strong>**THAT'S A STAR AWARDS and if you want to vote for me, or your author favorite VA authors, go for it!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to give you another long chapter. I am not good with length, because it usually bores people off. So, without other rambles of mine, hope you like the chapter.<strong>

**Don't own any VA details in here. But I do own the storyline and the words I wrote to go with it. **

**Chapter 25: Passing the Test **

_Dimitri is going to turn Kellan in to soggy toast_, I thought as I stared in horror at Dimitri that was slowly becoming into a bull that had been slapped in the face with a red flag. I feared for Kellan's life, and I knew wasn't the only one; Viktoria's eyes were as wide as a squids, while Kellan looked as if he wanted to rip off the door and have it act as a shield that protected him from the wrath of Dimitri.

There was a soft noise coming from Dimitri's mouth, the sound of a battle cry no doubt, as he stepped forward. In my eyes, he had turned into a Kung Fu master or something terrifying but cool like that. My motherly instinct skyrocketed as Dimitri lunged forward. Just because I wanted to tie his hands behind his back and shove an apple in his mouth at times didn't mean I wanted Kellan dead. No, sir. I needed him alive so I could boss him around.

Just as Dimitri was a few centimeters away from Kellan—my totally unpredictable hormones decided to act up. One moment I was fine, and the next moment, I was crying. Bawling. Sobbing crazily, like I had just purposely drowned my cat and regretted it. And to add to the already awkward and embarrassing moment, my stomach decided to act up once again. It seemed that a year's worth of food expelled from my mouth.

Dimitri must have forgotten the attack as he slipped off his shirt and spread it out on the spot where my puke had landed. What a brave soul. I would have been barfing right along the person whose vomit was pooling right by my feet. Half a minute later, my desire to retch was gone, but my tears were nowhere near done. Despite what I had just done, Dimitri pulled me close to his side, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"You wanted to kill Kellan," I whispered. That was not even the reason why I was crying or why I had vomited, but if I made him feel bad about his actions, I knew he would not choose that path again. "I was scared that you were going to break him into pieces. He's like my brother, too."

"Rose, I am sorry." Dimitri turned toward Viktoria, eyes crazy with worry, but for me. I could tell he was a bit irked at her, though, because he kept his tone formal as he addressed her, "Vik, can you get Rose something of yours she could wear? You wouldn't have a new toothbrush lying around, would you?"

I wiped at my tears now, as Viktoria glanced over at me, repressing a smile. What the fuck had happened to me?

"Clean it up, you bastard!" yelled Dimitri at Kellan. Kellan looked as if he had shat himself.

I didn't worry much, because soon I was following the amused Viktoria and the worried Dimitri through a hallway. Once we reached the restroom, Dimitri turned on the shower for me. After Viktoria handed me clothes, gave me a new toothbrush, and was out the door, Dimitri shut the door and began undressing me. In other circumstances, I would have taken advantage of him. Happily would have let him have me on the counter, but I was still too embarrassed of _that_ scene that had happened to me.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for scaring you. I am so—_freaking_—sorry, Roza," Dimitri whispered as he helped me inside the shower. He must have really felt bad inside, for he was _showering _me. Usually, I had to do all the dirty work in the shower. It was nice being pampered. Of course, he did pamper me all the time, but never in the shower. I actually didn't mind because I loved taking control every once in a while. But the way he massaged my body as he bathed me—it felt too great. Things would definitely change from now on.

I hiccupped, an aftereffect of my hysterical crying. "Don't do that again, alright? I love you, but I also love Kellan. And if he likes your sister, so be it. You like me, and you don't see my brother trying to beat you with a crowbar."

"Perhaps not him, but you're father. . .I swear he wants to tie me around a tree for the bears to eat me. I wonder how he will react when we tell him we're getting married." Dimitri finished cleaning my body, turned off the shower, aided me out of the shower, and helped me inside a towel. He rubbed off the excess moistness off my body before he was helping me dress inside the knee length cotton dress Viktoria let me wear. Once inside it, I immediately felt like I was in a tampon commercial.

"Abe is going to be happy for _me_. Not sure how he is going to react with _you_. I would just be careful, if I were you. You never know what to expect with Abe."

Dimitri made a face as he reached over for the doorknob.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him, putting a hand on my hip.

"What?" he asked innocently, but I saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"We're at your family's house. I am not going commando."

"You sure? You've once told me you prefer life without panties."

"When we're alone!" I turned my back on him, suddenly irritated at him. "Men and their heads. Always letting the southern head think for them. You know what? I am glad Kellan and Viktoria are going to hook up. It will be funny to see Kellan be a part of your family."

Dimitri was in a glum mood as we joined Kellan and Viktoria back in the living room.

"Dimitri," began Kellan, rising from where he sat on the couch. "Let me explain."

"You want to explain what? That Viktoria wanted you to taste her lip gloss and you tried it? There is nothing to explain, you sick bastard! Stay away from my sister."

I threw my angry glare at Dimitri. "I can't deal with your anger right now. I am taking Kellan out for a few minutes."

"Rose, where are you going?"

I wrapped my arm around Kellan's waist and helped him out the door. "Pregnancy test shopping."

I threw him a haughty glare and left the house.

.

.

"Okay, what is this?" I asked Kellan, holding out a box to him. The labels were in Russian, so I had no idea what I was buying. I could have been buying a catheter or a frozen pizza for all I knew. "It looks. . .like a pregnancy test box. What do you think? Can you read me the words that it says on the box? I want a digital one. Or no—wait, how about this one?" I grabbed two other boxes and handed them to Kellan.

"Rose, this is seriously emasculating me. I don't feel like such a man right now."

"Good. Now read me what the boxes say?"

"A bunch of bullshit. Look, this one has four tests and it's digital. It will do."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I put the other boxes out of my hands and placed them back on the shelf, following Kellan to the cash register. I handed Kellan money and lingered behind him as he paid my stuff and conversed with the cashier. The cashier was a young man; that was obvious from his looks. He also seemed to be teasing Kellan about the pregnancy tests. If we were on my side of the world, I could have easily said they were bantering about the "knocked up girl".

I kept my face blank as Kellan and the guy begin laughing.

I rolled my eyes behind Kellan's back and reached over to flick his ear. "Are you done flirting?" I asked him when he turned to look at me. "I understand about your sexual preferences, but come on—not in public. Were you just using Dimitri's sister as a cover up?"

Kellan ignored my outburst, exchanged a couple more words with the cashier and off we were.

When we were near the Belikovs' house, Kellan took my purchases away from my hands.

"I'll take them along to your house. I don't think Dimitri wants to see me right now. Thanks for saving my ass, though."

"No need for a thanks. I still need you around. Who is going to clean my house? I certainly am not. I need you in full body form, not in pencil shavings. And you can hold on to the pregnancy tests, but you're not going anywhere. Didn't you say Olena was fond of you? She's going to be thrilled to see you! Also, your Vika is gonna want to resume where you left off."

"She's seventeen! That is why Dimitri is freaking out."

"Pedophile," I told, laughing to myself. A second later, I stopped laughing. "I was seventeen when I met your awful brother. He was ten years older than I was. That didn't stop him." Just before we entered the Belikov house, I patted Kellan's shoulder. "Don't you worry about Dimitri. His sister does have a right to love, kiss, fuck, or date anyone she wants. Sure, you're old"—I could see Kellan was about to add something to the comment of being old, but I cut him off before he had the chance—"very old, but you're a good guy."

Kellan glanced away from me.

"Just don't do anything extreme. I am not sure how the laws here are, but in America, if you do something intimate with a minor, get a minor pregnant and you get caught—to say the least, you're fucked."

"I don't think I have to worry about the law. I have to worry about Dimitri not turning me into crocodile chow."

"I'll throw Abe on him. Besides, Dimitri did tell me his youngest sister would be turning eighteen in the next few days. . ."

The grin on Kellan was most definitely unique, touched with a hint of mischievous.

"And anyway, Dimitri won't worry about you today."

"I disagree. That guy worries about everything," countered Kellan as he opened the door for me.

"Well, I do have something that will get his mind off you."

"Are you going to show him your breasts?"

"What is wrong with you?" I told him as I stepped inside the foyer of the house. "No to your question. I have the pregnancy tests that will take his mind off of all this. And me too. Holy 'shrooms—I am freaking out."

"Don't barf all over the floor again," teased Kellan. He stopped walking when he noticed nobody was inside the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably out in the back," I suggested.

"Oh, duh! These people do love backyard outings."

I followed Kellan outside to the backyard. Dimitri's whole family was gathered around, sitting on lawn chairs, chatting amongst each other softy, laughing and smiling all around. Dimitri seemed to be doing the same, making two females—his sisters, I presumed, with the way they mirrored each other in looks—melt in laughter. There were two people that didn't really fit in the family category. And that was my father and my mother.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I think a more adequate answer would be, what a normal daughter would say, 'Hey, daddy, it's nice to you!' and then you would run up to hug me."

"Oh shit, old man. We've never been that type of family, but what the hell!" I stalked closer to him and leaned in to give him a hug. "Old man, I missed you!"

"You have a mother too," came a voice beside me.

"One that I am not really fond of as of now. But hell—a hug is not going to kill me." I hugged her awkwardly, but I gave myself kudos for doing so.

Once Dimitri saw that I was done reuniting with my family, he stood up from where he sat in between his sisters and mother and grandmother. My heart began to leap out of my chest, almost with how hard it was beating, due to the looks his grandmother was giving me. But the special way Dimitri was looking at me totally shut off any negative emotions of mine. I placed my hand in his, smiling up at him, and let him drag me to his family.

"Family, this is Rose."

The grinning woman stood to hug me. "Nice to finally meet you, Rose! I am Olena, Dimitri's mother."

"Olena, it is such a joy to finally meet someone I've heard nothing but wonderful things about. This is an honor for me," I told her, ignoring her outstretched hand and proceeding to give her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

After I exchanged brief words with Olena, I was introduced to Dimitri's other two sisters, Karolina and Sonya. By way of greeting, I was given hugs and kisses on the cheek. I soon found his sisters and I had a lot of common. For one, we had been married to rich assholes that. . .um, we ditched—for lack of a better term. Dimitri spoke not one bad word about Olena—or his whole family. He had great appreciation for his family and it was reciprocated. It was a beautiful thing and it only made me happier that I was going to be conjoined by law with this family soon.

They took the news of our engagement well. Even my father _and _my _mother _seemed to shed a few tears as Dimitri said a whole speech of why he wanted to marry.

The one I had a little bit of trouble with was Dimitri's grandmother, or as he called her, "Babushka." Even with her old age, and the way she grasped my hand tightly, I could tell she was a tough piece of steak. She was also a cute old lady and that was why I couldn't resist throwing my arms around her and giving her a crushing hug. I had never been lucky enough to know my grandmothers or grandfathers.

When our dinner was over, and the night was starting to die off, Dimitri and I were walking back inside with dirty dishes in our hands. Olena had almost begged us to leave the mess alone, but we insisted, basically telling her "you cooked, we clean". As I began to rinse off the dishes, Dimitri kissed my cheek and told me he'd be right back. About a minute later, in walked Kellan and Dimitri's grandmother—Yeva was her name.

"Rose?" called out Kellan as I scrubbed a large platter.

"Kellan, my dear son, what can I do for you?" I rinsed off the soap from the platter, turned off the water, and turned to look at Yeva and Kellan with a smile. I couldn't be a bitch in the presence of Dimitri's grandmother.

"Grandma Yevs would like some words with you."

Smiling, I glanced down at Yeva. "Talk to me."

Yeva spilled out a whole speech.

It made no sense because she was talking in Russian.

"Um?" I stammered out, flustered.

Kellan crossed his arms over his chest. "You just lost cool points because you can't speak Russian. You have a certain amount of points you need in order for her to approve you for her grandson."

Yeva began speaking once again, and Kellan listened to her intently. These were the times I wished I had taken Russian back in high school.

Kellan nodded down at pretty Yeva and turned back to me. "She said 'a woman can be judged by the way she works in the kitchen'." Yeva began to talk once more, her expression never changing as she looked at me. "She said to take the broom for a dance around the kitchen." Kellan reached beside him and handed me the broom. "Get working, girl."

I kept my smile polite as I walked to Kellan and took the broom from his hand. Truth was, I had never in my life used a broom. I gave a nervous laugh as I grabbed the broom.

"Do it!"

I held the broom at an awkward position and just before I started doing even more awkward actions, a hand reached out and slapped Kellan on the side of the head. I held in a laugh when I noticed little Yeva had been the one to hit Kellan. Shaking her head, she muttered some profanities in Russian, stalking over to me. She took the broom from my hand and. . .shit balls, I laughed like a hyena—hit Kellan with the stick.

"You do it!" she told him calmly.

"You speak English?" I muttered, surprised.

Yeva nodded. "There is a bit of America anywhere you go."

"Yes, but you had me scared—I don't know one bit of Russian."

Yeva nodded. "You'll learn soon. Plus, you have a great instructor. Rose, I like you. I know you will make my grandson happy. You both have lived tormenting lives for a while and now you two have each other. Thank you for bringing him back to us."

I was stunned.

Just then, other members of the Belikov family entered the room, Dimitri in the lead.

"What is going on here?"

Yeva addressed Dimitri, using her native tongue now. A second later, Dimitri and his mother were chuckling.

The playful Dimitri suddenly turned cold as he looked at Kellan. "Get working. And after you're done, I want you back home. Inside your horse stable."

A couple of Dimitri's sisters laughed. Viktoria and Karolina to be specific.

"Why do you two insist on always brawling like cats?" Olena chuckled, snaking her hand around her son's waist. "I see you both as my sons and love you the same. Kellan, what do you say about staying over tonight?"

"No," Dimitri all but screamed. "No. He's too dangerous to be here."

Kellan turned to smile at Olena. "I'd love to say here."

I turned back to Dimitri's family before I could witness Dimitri smash a cereal box into Kellan's face.

"Sonya, how far along are you?" I asked the quiet sister. She was a kind one, but she wasn't exactly talkative. I stepped closer to her. "Do you mind if. . ." I trailed off as I looked down at her rounded stomach.

"Go ahead. And I am heading into my last month."

"The worst month, as you'll see," added Karolina, shifting her baby, Zoya, in her arms.

Tenderly, I touched her stomach, softly rubbing. "I am curious. . .why is it the worst month?"

"Because it feels like you're menstruating all month. Backaches double. Swollen feet all the time. You lose a lot of sleep. Basically, you're _never _comfortable. You just want the baby out."

Olena joined the woman talk, adding her own opinion. "The last month sure is uncomfortable. But in the end, it's all worth, especially when they hand you your bundle of joy." Olena's look seemed distant as a slow smile spread across her face.

Karolina nodded eagerly, kissing her baby's forehead. "It really is. It is hell, child labor pain, but you don't even notice when you finally have your baby in your hands."

I stopped stroking Sonya's stomach and leaned forward to give Zoya a closer look. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

"Thank you," Karolina whispered as she glanced fondly down at baby Zoya. "And I know one day you'll and Dimitri have one just as beautiful as mine."

Dimitri paused glaring at Kellan who was very chummy with Viktoria to throw a grin over at me.

"Karo, I am having a wonderful time trying to get Rose pregnant." Dimitri sent a wink my way and turned back to staring at Kellan and Viktoria.

There were small chuckles from all four of us, while I blushed slightly.

"Oh, it's going to be such joy to see two new babies the upcoming year. First, Sonya's baby. And then Dimitri's baby," Olena cheered happily.

"Hey, I am not pregnant yet," I muttered. "We're working on it, but not yet."

Karolina laughed, touching my arm gently. "Good luck on that."

I wanted to smile at her, but a yawn interrupted me all of a sudden. Out of nowhere—I felt a sudden urge to just tip over and fall asleep. Another yawn overtook me.

"Excuse me," I told the ladies. "Why am I so tired? I had ten hours of sleep!—ooh, I am feeling nauseated. I've been feeling like this all morning."

Dimitri was by my side instantly, thankfully keeping me up as the room began to spin.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?"

"Um, I think I need rest." I shook myself, trying to fight off the nausea by breathing calmly.

"I think we should head home," Dimitri stated, massaging my shoulders.

"I think you should take her home," said his mother with a hint of worry in her voice. "She's looking a little green."

"I am fine," I muttered. "Just a little nausea that comes and goes lately."

"We're going," Dimitri announced, grabbing the bag that held all the pregnancy tests that I had bought earlier.

I went from each family member, giving out hugs and kisses. I even hugged Mr. Kellan, but skipped on the kiss with him. Cute little Yeva even gave me a tight, grandmotherly hug as Dimitri and I made our way to the doorway. Just before we exited, I turned and glanced between Yeva and Olena.

"Olena, Yeva, I heard you two are great with a needle and thread." I coughed out once, because the nausea was horrible. I braced myself and continued to speak. "And I just want to say it would be a honor if you two made my wedding dress."

Olena looked stunned, while Yeva looked at me with the same neutral expression of hers.

"Yes! Yes! We'll do it! Just tell us what you want, and we'll do it for you. Of course, we'll do it for you, honey."

I shrugged. "Just as long as it fits me, surprise me with the style."

I reached down and hugged the two ladies and followed Dimitri out the door.

"Bye, Dimitri!" called out Kellan from the doorway. "I'll keep your sister warm tonight." Kellan smiled that simply demonic smile of his and shut the door.

"Calm down," I warned Dimitri. "I am not feeling well at all. And I don't want to barf all over these precious flowers once again."

Dimitri chuckled. "Yeva is going to make you plant them again."

"Oh, my. . ."

"You okay, baby?"

"I am just tired."

Dimitri and I walked back to our house, hand in hand. It was simply awesome that his family's house and our house was a mile away.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

I didn't say anything, but gave him a look.

"Yes, I'll carry you, sweetie." He reached down for me and lifted me in his arms, cradling me to him. "You know, that was really nice what you asked my mother to do."

I tried to reach up and kiss his lips but it was impossible, so I just kissed his chest.

"Just as long as I don't look like a piñata, I am good. They are wonderful people, your family, Dimitri. I can't help but love them myself."

"I want to use Kellan as a piñata and lock him up inside a room full of vicious little kids that will beat the shit out of him," Dimitri muttered darkly.

"Don't be so mean to him. Poor guy. Do you remember what happened to his first love? My stupid ex-husband killed her and his baby! I've never seen him so smitten over a girl. I am sorry it had to be your sister, but hell. . .your sister has a choice in this as well."

"I don't want to argue with you, so I am just gonna shut up."

"Good. You're blabbering today isn't welcomed. I just want to vomit all over the place right now. And pass out on my bed."

"Our bed," he corrected.

Dimitri set me down as we walked up the stairs of the house that led to the front door. Once we were inside, I sauntered around the house, upstairs, until I finally figured out which one of the bedrooms was ours. As I walked in, I began to strip naked. Before I fell asleep, I planned on making use of my future husband for a while. Make myself really tired and make my sleep worth it.

"What an awesome show," came from Dimitri as he entered the room. "I can't believe that is going to be all mine pretty soon."

"It already is all yours," I told him.

"Officially. I can't wait till your name has 'Belikov' at the end of it. It's going to be so sexy, when I get to call you Mrs. Belikov."

"Don't they already call your mother that?" I teased.

Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his shirt. He patted the spot next to him. "Come here."

I gave him a spicy grin. "I am going. . ."

He began to fall back against the bed.

". . .to the restroom."

Giggling, I grabbed the bag from off the floor and ran inside the bathroom before Dimitri could catch me. But he was too fast for me and attacked my lips before I had a chance to deny him, to get away from him. With his kisses, I didn't want to be away from him. I wanted him near me, as close as possible, connected with me. But I had a suspicion to deal with before we had our fun and made a mess of sheets on blankets on the bed.

"Dimitri," I whispered around his lips. "I want to. . .do something before we do something."

"That made no sense, my gorgeous Roza."

"To me, it did."

I pulled away from him and cleared my throat. I pulled out a box from inside the bag and showed it to him, very nervous.

Dimitri took the box from my hands and kissed my forehead. "Beautiful, there is no need to be nervous. If you're pregnant, that will be wonderful. If not. . .we're going to have a mighty fun time trying."

"Okay. . .now or never." I stole the box from his hands, opened it, and pulled out a pregnancy test. I peeled off the wrapper and stared at the test. "Um. . ."

"Do you want me to wait outside?" he asked me, taking hold of one of my hands, softly rubbing it with both of his.

"You don't have to." I made a face, frowning down at the pregnancy test. "I am just. . .really not experienced with these things."

"Do you think I am?" he teased. He took the box from the counter and pulled out the pamphlet of instructions and handed them to me.

"Oh, yeah, makes perfect sense 'cause I can read Russian. Look, I am pretty sure I know the deal here."

I did my business and waited beside Dimitri as the pregnancy tests took their time in showing up with the results.

I frowned after a minute of no results. "Kellan told me these were digital and instant in telling results."

"I would say Kellan is wrong, but that is what the box says."

Another minute passed and I gave up. "This is not working with me. I am not good at waiting. I am going to jump in the shower." I left the test I held on the counter and went over to the shower room. I took a quick shower, my tiredness not allowing me to make it the long usual shower I enjoyed taking. After, I dried off my body, slipped on Dimitri's shirt and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Just as I was about to pour myself a glass of wine to calm my nerves, Dimitri's hands reached around me, snuggling himself close to my backside, placing his hand against my stomach.

"I love you, Rose," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you more."

"Not as much as I already love our baby."

"It might be a while," I told him, continuing my actions of pouring wine. "You want some?"

"Rose, put that wine down."

"Why?" I turned so fast, so instant, that the wine glass dropped from my hands. "Am I?. . . Did the results finally show up?"

"Yes, beautiful. All four tests showed up positive. We're going to have a baby."

I hugged him, laughing with him, as we cried inside the kitchen, overjoyed by the news of my pregnancy.

***wipes tears*. Oh, I had forgotten how much I missed my fluff! I hope you enjoyed it as well! And I hoped you liked the lengthy chapter. I know it was hard for me to edit, so sorry for the mistakes. **

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome. **

**Share your awesome thoughts:) More fluff soon to come! **

**Have an awesome day/night.**

**Take care,**

**-Melissa **


	26. Epilogue

**Had a good first month of school and that is the reason why I couldn't update. This year, senior year has been the easiest, yet the toughest yet, especially with my Statistics Stats. That math class sucks up everything from me, the energy I had to write. Well, I am going to stop rambling. I hope you forgive me for not updating faster and that I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your awesome reviews and I hope we can keep them coming. At least for the last time. Thank you so much guys!**

**I don't own any VA details; I do own the storyline and the words I created to go with it. **

**Epilogue: For The Rest of Our Lives **

"I can't believe it," I muttered, leaning close to my love as we watched the small crowd mingle amongst each other.

"Do you think that I can?" came the instant reply.

"I'd start getting used to it, if I were you. It's usually the male that gets shit during these situations. A wife is a bitch. A pregnant wife is a Monster Bitch."

Dimitri gave a small laugh and moved his hand over to my side to touch my lightly swollen stomach, considering my time of gestation. "I am in love with you both. I don't think the screaming and the swinging behaviors will be a problem for me."

I winked at him. "You'll see soon, hubcake."

"I knew what I was signing up for when I said I do." Dimitri pulled my hand in his and took to his lips, expressing his great love for me with just a simple look. "I don't care what I have to go through as long as my wife and baby are safe and sound. You make a beautiful bride, by the way."

"I think I am pretty decent bride—"

"A beautiful one," he repeated.

"Thanks to your mother and grandmother for doing an amazing job with my wedding dress." My wedding dress was made of silk and lace and had a vintage touch to it. Sure there were other great designers I could have chosen from, but the dress was beautiful. I knew no other designer could create the beautifulness the dress possessed.

"Do you think we should tell them about the baby now?"

My smile was enough.

Dimitri stood up and eyes turned to face him.

"We want to say—"

Before Dimitri could say anymore words, Kellan stood up and beat him to the dot. "Friends and Dimitri and Rose's family"—when he had all the attention he continued—"I just want to say. . .Viktoria is pregnant." Viktoria tipped her head up and rolled her eyes at Kellan but then copied Kellan's actions and looked at Dimitri, awaiting for his reaction.

Dimitri looked as if he wanted to throw the champagne bottle over at Kellan's face.

A second later, Kellan grinned. "I am just screwing with both of you. I want to say that I am so proud of you both, for overcoming those obstacles you had in your life. And I am so happy for both, for finding each other and finally getting that happiness you both very much deserved."

I wanted to tear up—I did, tears spilling from my eyes relentlessly. Those were sweet words, words I thought I'd never hear coming from Kellan's mouth.

After his most definitely sweet speech, followed by a couple of other speeches by my brother, father, mother, and a couple more people, the crowd dissolved into excited chatter once again. Although we had planned the reception to be a small, family gathering, Kellan turned up the mood when he started blasting music and invited everyone to dance on the floor with him. I chose to sit back and enjoy some time with my husband as we both observed the fun chaos. In the end, Kellan managed to drag both me and Dimitri along with the craziness out on the dance floor.

Through the midst of our crazy Russian style partying—shit really got crazy—we made our way to where Olena, Yeva, my father, and my mother sat in a circle watching the partygoers. They looked up as Dimitri and I approached, but didn't stop talking. Dimitri took a seat so that he was included inside the circle, pulling me down onto his lap.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but family of ours, we have something important to tell you," Dimitri said, wrapping an arm around me, subtly placing it on my stomach.

"Belikov, make it quick. I was just getting to the good part of my story," came from my always-causing-a-scene father.

"Alright, Mazur, but if you fall dead right after you hear what I have to say, don't blame this on me."

If I wouldn't have been so excited, I would have blasted my father with sarcastic comments. But in the next second, Dimitri said the words that he had wanted to say ever since we had found out about the baby.

"Rose and I are having a baby."

Their reactions were comical; I wished I had a camera so I could forever capture the expressions on their faces. But mostly Abe. . .Abe's mouth was wide open. It scared me a bit; I didn't want an insect flying inside his mouth. And my mother. . .her expression was similar to Abe's but a bit more vivid. I couldn't help myself, I threw back my head and laughed.

People nearby overheard the conversation and pretty soon the whole crowd gathered knew the good news that Dimitri and I were expecting a child. We were given congratulatory hugs and words of wisdom. There was one very mischievous soul that didn't offer hugs or pretty speeches. However, he did bring along a half full bottle of liquor to where Dimitri and I were seated. Trying to stir up trouble, no doubt.

"Wait, wait. My best friend kept such an awesome secret from me. I don't like this." Kellan set the liquor bottle on top of the table where Dimitri and I sat. Looking down at Dimitri, Kellan began to unscrew the bottle of liquor, taking time with his movements. "Three shots of Jack for keeping such a juicy secret all to yourself."

I only laughed when Dimitri asked me, "Babe, aren't you going to save me?"

Kellan cut me off with a look. "If you weren't pregnant, I'd be making you do the same."

"If I wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't be able to humiliate my husband in the way you are going to do it right now." I stuck out my tongue at him and let my eyes wander over to Dimitri.

Kellan reached for an unused glass and poured from the open liquor bottle.

"I can do three shots," Dimitri muttered.

"Double shots," Kellan interjected, smearing an evil grin on his face as he passed the cup over to Dimitri.

Without any words, Dimitri took the first shot. Upon seeing Dimitri's twisted face, Kellan's grin increased in magnitude and in evilness. I empathized—the Jack liquor tasted horrible.

"One down, two to go," muttered Kellan too cheerfully.

I watched in horror as Dimitri downed the last two shots.

"That was bad," came from Dimitri.

Kellan's wicked smile was back on his face. "Wait till you see what I have planned for your baby shower."

Dimitri might have been a little out of it in that second because he muttered, "Wait till you see what I have planned for you tomorrow. We still haven't had a chat about how I feel with you dating my baby sister."

Kellan's expression was humorous to me, and I couldn't control my laughter even as Dimitri and I made our way down the road to our home, four hours later. On the walk there, Dimitri took hold of my waist, bringing me tight to his side. As we walked, I couldn't help but think how great my life had been for the past few months. All the drama had finally been put to rest and I was finally able to experience a calm, happy life with man that I loved.

I could not have been happier to experience such contentment in my life.

"Why so quiet, beautiful?"

In response to Dimitri's question, I stopped walking. "I am just so happy right now."

"Me too, though I admit my head is starting to hurt a little bit too much."

I giggled. "Let's forget about that and focus on what really is important tonight."

"Getting some sleep?"

Although I knew he was teasing, I added, "Nope. Working on your husband duties. If you fall asleep tonight, your wife will not be happy. Then, she will really become monster bitch wife. Fall asleep and I'll show you."

Dimitri titled my face down to mine and kissed me gently. "I wasn't planning on falling asleep. In fact, I don't think I want to sleep at all tonight. . ."

"I was kind of hoping you would say that," I muttered.

"Do you mind if I carry to the threshold of our home?"

"As long as you don't drop me, hubcake."

Dimitri carried me inside our home.

To say the least—and to leave out all those unnecessary details that would most likely get Kellan nauseated—Dimitri and I had a good night.

**Dimitri **_– Many Years Later_

"I don't get why I have to be driving. . ."

"My wife is in labor, can you speed it up?"

"Why should I? You already were there for her when she was having the first baby. Witnessing another child labor will be nothing new."

"Kellan," I started slowly, tightening my eyes to fight off the anxiety that was coursing through me, "I am a hairsbreadths away from punching your lights out."

"Don't get started on the gangster talk. You know I'll clock you."

"You know, Kellan, I haven't decided if I am going to allow you to marry my sister. I know she will not want to get married without the whole family's consent. She has the consent of the females in our family, but my 'no' can stop your delusions of marrying my sister."

Thankfully, the speed dial on the speedometer began to steer to the far right, a result of Kellan pressing down on the accelerator.

But it was as if someone were pressing down on my anxiety accelerator because in that second my heart was racing, my hands were clenched. . .I just wanted to be next to my Rose, who was currently in labor, sacrificing her wellbeing in the agonies of pain due to the fact that our second angel was about to be born.

I promised Rose I would be there for her all throughout, but I had only found about her being in the hospital about thirty minutes ago and she already had been inside the hospital for two hours already. With the stories my mother told me, second babies came a lot of faster. . .and what if Rose had already given birth to our baby and I hadn't been there for her? What if. . .Rose was suffering and I wasn't there for her? What if—

It was Kellan's slap that eased the anxiety level down a notch.

"Come on, bro. Straighten your shit out. We're only a few miles away. Everything will be alright."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone with Rose's brother to visit that town. . .the cellphone reception is horrible there."

"The reception isn't horrible here, if something would have happened—or _anything. . ._you would have received a phone call already."

I didn't answer him and only closed my eyes, hoping the miles would zoom past us quickly. After a moment, I opened my eyes again and looked out the window, trying to remain calm, keep everything under control within me. When I saw the large building that was the hospital, I tried not to allow my stress level to skyrocket—but before Kellan could even park the car, I hopped off the car and ran inside the hospital, apprehension very loud in me.

I must have looked like an intimidating presence because the lady at the front desk screamed profanities at me in Russian. I had no idea what they were, what she was saying, until I regained a bit of calm back and remembered I spoke Russian.

"My wife is in labor," I explained in Russian. "I need to be with her. Right now."

"The maternity floor is on the third floor, you can either take—"

"Third floor, got it." I ran to the elevator and punched numbers till I made sure that the number three was lit. I endured a slow ride up and began to panic once again as the elevator took its sweet time increasing floors. After what seemed like an eternity later, the elevator doors dinged and I ran out of them as soon as they were open. There was another lady sitting behind a large desk and she stopped me before I could go any further.

"Sir, you have to have some kinship to one of the ladies on the maternity floor before going past this desk."

I fucking hated hospitals.

"My wife is in labor. Her name is Rose Belikov, and I need to be with her right away," I told her menacingly.

"Okay, sir. Her room number is—307." She grabbed a piece of paper, stood up, and wrapped a plastic bracelet on my wrist. "For security reasons, keep this on until your wife is released from the hospital. Good luck, sir."

I didn't run like a maniac this time because her room was not far away from the desk. Once I reached her door, I did run inside her room. There was a small ache in me when I entered the room and saw her curled up to her side, clenching the rail of the hospital bed, keeping her eyes shut tight. I slowly stepped forward, immediately reaching for her hand, leaning down to plant a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"I am sorry I am late, but I am here for you now, baby." I moved my other hand to her stomach and massaged her back. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"In pain," Rose whimpered. "And this pain medication won't do anything but make me sleepy and dizzy. It does not help with the pain at all."

"I am sorry, baby. It will be over soon." I kept on massaging her back, rambling sweet nonsense words to her in Russian.

A second later, Rose said, "Dimitri, shut the fuck up. I seriously want to shoot you in the face right now."

"That was a bit harsh, babe," I told her chuckling.

"We talked about this, remember? Anything I say or do during child labor will not be held against me." Rose opened her eyes to peer at me, questioning me. I nodded, continuing my comforting pressures to her back. "Now, I am going to say—this time for sure you will get a vasectomy. That is the closest it will get to feeling the pains of childbirth. . ."

And so it went on, for three hours, until finally the screams and cries of our second daughter filled the room.

When our baby girl was placed in Rose's arms, she leaned back and released a breath of relief and happiness.

I leaned in close to Rose, eyes overflowing with tears as I took our new bundle of happiness.

_- Two Days Later _

My baby girl looked just like her mother, such a contrast from the first which had taken after my looks. And her eyes, they were something to look at. Actually, both of our daughters had very unique eyes, a color that was hard to describe in a few words but were simply beautiful.

"Hey, baby, welcome to our home," I whispered to her, moving to kiss her soft cheeks. "I had been dying to meet you ever since I found out about you. And now that I know you, know that I am completely in love with you."

Rose smiled over at me, leaning over to place a quick kiss on my lips. "She's perfect, just like the first." Rose's face turned a bit worried. "Speaking of. . .where is our other piece of heaven?"

"She did say something about not wanting to meet her sister because she wasn't going to be daddy's little girl any longer. . ."

"I don't mind if she stays with Viktoria for a few more days. It's not going to be pretty when she meets the baby." Rose laughed softly, kissing our new baby's forehead. "But I really need Viktoria here with me right now."

"Yes, I know I am always needed—oh! Is that new baby?" Viktoria paused in the doorway, staring at the baby in Rose's arms in wonder, smiling hugely. Kellan, who stood beside her, seemed oddly quiet as he took in the scene with an awed expression. "Well, congratulations for the new baby."

An almost silent cough called for our attention; I looked over at the five year old girl that was hanging on to Vika's hand.

"And there is my mini me," Rose muttered to me, staring at our first daughter. "She does not look happy."

I moved away from Rose, going over to walk to my little Emma Miranda. "Hey, sweetie."

"Is that my sister?" Emma scrunched up her nose and looked over me to Rose who sat on the rocking chair with the baby.

"Yes, sweetie. That is your sister."

"Can I see her?"

"Good luck with that," muttered Viktoria almost silently.

I lifted Emma in my arms and took her to where Rose sat, a bit scared. I moved Emma closer to Rose so she could give her mother a kiss and get a better look of her sister.

"Ew. She looks like mommy's dog."

"Emma!" Rose chastised but she was smiling.

Little mini Rose got off my arms but stayed close to Rose, leaning over to get a better view.

"What's her name?"

"Kiara Leah."

"She's pretty," Emma whispered. "I think I will like her."

Beside me, I felt Rose relax visibly.

"Hey, Kiara! I am your sister." Emma must have really been a good mood because she kissed her sister's forehead. A second later, Emma ran out of the room to do her own thing.

"Whoa. That went a lot better than I expected," Rose announced. She turned over to me and gave me a soft grin. "I love you, Dimitri. Thank you for giving me this gift of life."

"Nope. Thank _you_. And by the way, I love you more."

"You can't—Lissa!"

"Your babies are so beautiful. It really makes me crave a girl. Christian, we have to get working on baby making again."

Rose and I laughed as Christian and his wife, Lissa, entered the baby's nursery.

"No," I spoke up. "I think this time it is Kellan and Viktoria's turn to have a baby."

Viktoria smiled fondly at the baby in Rose's hands, while Kellan wrapped a hand around Viktoria.

My eyes found his and I gave a discreet nod; he nodded back, adding in a huge grin.

"One of these days we'll give you the good news. Well, family, Viktoria and I are going to get going. See you guys later."

"Don't forget to visit us!" Rose called out.

"We won't," Viktoria said dryly. "Seeing as how we practically live across the street from each other. Bye, guys."

Everyone muttered their goodbyes, while I muttered something completely different, "Good luck!"

**Kellan**

"The new baby is just adorable!" Viktoria screamed out as we took a walk down the road to our house.

"Yeah. And you're beautiful." I stopped walking and reached out my hand to stop my Viktoria from going farther away from me, pulling her close to me. I took her face into my hands gently and leaned down to kiss her gorgeous lips. She allowed me to steal a kiss, two, but then she was giggling and trying to escape from my arms that were a stronghold around her. After many attempts of freeing herself, she finally gave up and surrendered to my kisses.

"That's right, baby. I am the dominant one here."

Viktoria gave me a spicy smile and a spicy look. "Really? You think you're in control here?"

I winked at her. "I know I am."

She rolled her eyes, and threw her arms around my neck. "Take me home, will you? I am feeling this sudden urge to get naked, under the covers, and cuddle with this hot guy that likes to stalk my every move."

"Yes, I am a stalker. But come on, let's go home. _I _have this sudden desire to taste and kiss every _centimeter _of your body." I couldn't contain myself any longer and reached out to lift her in my arms and carry her the rest of the way to our home.

"What are you doing? You're going to drop me!" she squealed, squirming uncontrollably.

"If you keep on moving like that, I will purposefully let you fall," I muttered dangerously, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her. "I am on a mission here, and you're squirming isn't helping here, Viksta!"

I watched with amusement as she took a forced breath in, rolled her eyes, and released the breath.

"Viksta? Is that the bitch you have on the side?"

"Nope, crabcake. That happens to be the cute and cuddly nickname I created for you."

"That is a very romantic nickname, Kellan." Viktoria snorted, slipping both arms around my neck to keep herself more steady. "Sadly, I don't have a nickname for you. I think 'Kellan' is hot enough."

"I am very romantic, actually. Watch me in action." I stopped walking, slowly letting Viktoria on the ground, helping her to her feet.

She looked at up at me curiously. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to take me home to ravage me."

I cleared my throat, reaching into my jean pocket to pull out a small box.

"I do want to take you home to ravage you, but I am just wondering something. . .now that your brother gave me the okay."

"Like what?" Her eyes were intent on me, waiting for what I had to say.

"Just wondering if you would marry me?" I placed the open ring box in her hand and stepped back a bit to give her space to think over my question.

Viktoria's lips were turning up into a smile, a beautiful smile that lit up the night sky.

"So. . . is that a yes?"

"Don't know yet, Kellan." She handed the box to me and stepped back away from me, crossing both her arms over her chest. "Because I have this little situation that grows in me as each day passes, and I don't think how you would feel about it."

I scrunched up my eyebrows, not following her words. "Now sure what you are rambling about, Viktsa."

"Well, I am just wondering if you're going to be okay with being a dad pretty soon?"

"I think there is no better time than now to say that you will marry me, especially now that we have a munchkin on the way," I answered.

"Well, about that. . ." Viktoria trailed off nervously.

"Beautiful fiancée, I am going to be your husband, don't be shy around me. You can tell me anything."

"Umm, okay. . .Grandma Yeva always said there would be one Belikov woman that would have twin babies and. . ."

But she needed to say no more, because I saw the words she wouldn't say in the look she was giving me.

Before I knew it—fucking shit—I passed out and landed awkwardly against a bush and eventually against the ground.

A second later, I came to, waking up to Viktoria's melodious laughter. She kneeled right beside me, then later came to lay right beside me. It was an awkward place to be laying at, the middle of the sidewalk of our Russian town that had become our home for the past three years.

"I love you!" I screamed out loud.

Her laughter turned to soft giggles and eventually a huge grin. "I love you, just as much as you love me."

"Sorry, I passed out. I sure wasn't expecting that."

"I cannot wait to see your reaction of when these babies are born."

"Are we really doing this?"

Viktoria's smile was enough of an answer.

"Yes, baby, we are doing this." She took hold of my hand, tangled her fingers with mine. "Together."

"For the rest of our lives," I added, pulling my beautiful lady to me and kissing her softly.

**I loved writing the Kellan/Vik scene! Adorable...aww. So sad to write the end chapter of this story. I do really hope you liked it. **

**Share the thoughts. For one last time. **

**Love you, guys**

**Oh goodness, why do I feel like crying? Because it's the last freaking chapter! Bahhh...alright. Take care,**

**Melissa**

**PS: Might write a small little update that included VIK/Kellan. Be on the prowl. Rawr:)**


End file.
